One Step Closer Away
by G.E Waldo
Summary: Sometimes taking one step closer to what you want can leave you farther apart than if you had not moved at all. House & Wilson SLASH. In this universe: Foreman accepted Cuddy's offer to head up his own dept., Chase works for him & Cam' for House.
1. Chapter 1

One Step Closer Away.

--

--

By G-Lady.

REPOSTING DUE TO CHANGES MADE.

Originally posted in late 2007.

House & Wilson centric. ALL YOU HAVE TO KNOW in this universe - set near the end of Season III - Foreman accepted Cuddy's offer to head up his own Neurology Dept, Chase assists him, and Cameron (still an item with Chase) continues to work under House. Everything else is the same.

Characters: House, Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Foreman.

Pairing: House/Cuddy (a bit), House/Wilson ( a LOT)

Rating: NG-17. Pre-slash, Slash.

Content: Angst, Hurt, Love, Violence.

Disclaimer: Fox/David Shore and others own 'em. I just write about 'em.

"...I leaped headlong into the Sea, and thereby have become acquainted with the Soundings, the quicksands, and the rocks, than if I had stayed upon the green shore, and piped a silly pipe, and took tea and comfortable advice."

John Keats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's Wilson's problem?"

Doctor Lisa Cuddy, Administrator of Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital, hoped if she didn't answer Gregory House, he would turn around and leave her office. Her desk was piled with paperwork and her mood was sour.

"Hello?" House plopped himself down in the chair opposite her desk, hooking his newest cane over the chair's arm. The cane was deep, rich wood with a curving brass handle in the shape of a naked lady.

Sighing, she knew he wouldn't leave until he had his say. That he had limped his way to her office was telling enough. He never dragged his painful leg anywhere without specific purpose.

Not looking up, "House, I've had a rotten day and it's still not over. I have a lump of files to go through and a now another lump sitting opposite me. Go do the clinic hours you promised so I don't have to dock your pay and make for myself yet more paperwork."

"Wilson," He began, ignoring her acerbic commentary, "is avoiding me."

Considering who was addressing her, she was unimpressed. "Someone's avoiding the biggest pain-in-the-butt in the hospital and you're surprised because...?"

"Because Wilson's a gooey "I just wanna help" kinda' guy and I'm his best buddy. If it was Foreman avoiding me, I'd be handing out cigars."

Again, Cuddy felt a tad regretful that she'd kept Foreman on as Head of Neurology. He'd been strutting around like a rooster, rubbing House's face in it every chance he got and the backlash - House - kept ending up on her doorstep.

"So go talk to him." She said, turning her attention back to her papers.

"I tried, hence the fact that I noticed he's avoiding me. I saw him twice today and when I tried to talk to him, he walked the other way." House patiently explained as though to a four year old.

"Then call him. I have no time to referee you two."

House pushed down hard on the chair's padded arms and heaved himself to his feet. "Tried. He won't pick up. Has he talked to you?"

"No. He came once, saw I was busy, and politely stated that he'd come back tomorrow."

House got the back-handed point as he dot-and-oned his way to her door. "Sheesh. Avoidance and Surly, two dwarfs that I guess didn't make the final cut." He threw over his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson dismissed his latest patient with the soothing words of experience: Yes, the cancer was advanced, but there were new breakthroughs all the time. He would do his best to get her into any trials that fit the profile of her particular disease. Yes, she could call him at the hospital anytime if she had any concerns. No, it was no problem. Of course, yes. Goodbye.

House passed the woman with the drawn, grey face as she exited, and he entered, Wilson's office. "Hey-"

"I'm busy." Wilson stated before House had a chance to say any more.

House made himself comfortable on Wilson's couch. "No, you're not, your newest case of body-rot just left."

"She has cancer!" Wilson snapped, then calmed immediately. He had not intended to sound so harsh. It was just House being House but today, in fact lately, House had been getting under his skin in a variety of ways and presently Wilson felt not the capacity enough to endure the man's electric personality.

House raised delicate eyebrows at his friend's bark. Trying to lighten the moment, "Feeling a bit droopy? Did Cuddy turn you down again?"

Wilson thought best not to try and par with House. "No. It's been a crazy busy few days and I'm tired as hell."

"All the more reason we need to go out and get sloshed. Turnbull's having an all-you-can-drink and-eat-night-"

"-Not tonight." Wilson said quickly.

House actually stopped mid-sentence, his face showing a rare, and fleeting, hurt. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared. He nodded, accepting Wilson's forthright answer, and more subtle dismissal.

Wilson watched his friend exit his office with a pang of conscience. What he knew, and what he had not told House, would have been worse. Wilson rubbed his aching temples. Life had gotten more complicated than he had ever expected, and even more disappointing. He did not know what to say. He did not know what to do.

That last wasn't entirely accurate. He knew what he had to do; what he was planning already to do.

He just didn't know how to tell House.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want this?" Cuddy asked her Oncology Department Head. James Wilson nodded.

"I need this." He shook his head back and forth a little as though trying to figure it out for himself. "Things have been,...hard for a while, and it seems like my career is going forward about as quickly as my life had been." He smiled a little sadly. "Not moving, in other words."

"Have you discussed this with House?" Cuddy asked.

No, and I have no intention to. "Yes. I mean, I'm going to. Do you think he'll take it hard?"

"Well, Duh." She stood and walked around her desk. "You've worked on the same floor for - what? - eight years? Now you want to move your office to another wing? Convince me that this ISN'T about House."

Wilson tried to explain, to himself as much to Cuddy. "I need...space. House is my friend but he's,..." He tried searching for an explanation that to the intelligent Administrator would sound like the truth. Cuddy rarely missed anything. "House is exhausting. I need time to...unwind. Time to figure out if I want something besides to be House's conscience or the guy who always watches his back even when he doesn't care whether I do or not." He shrugged. "I know it sounds lame, but I'm...tired."

Cuddy, memory thick with her own experiences helping House out of this or that jam, understood Wilson's problem , if not his solution.

She nodded. "Okay. I'll start the paperwork. It'll be a couple of weeks."

Wilson nodded back, in gratitude. "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When House entered Wilson's office it was the next day and he stood before his desk like a churning storm, ready to unleash. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving to the South Wing?"

Wilson's face turned pink, not just from the embarrassment of not having told House his intentions but because he was going to lie about the reason. "Cuddy's moving me." She'd promised to back him up on the lie. Coward! His conscience shouted. Liar! Wimp!

"Yeah. I asked her. She says she's hiring new staff and they need your space until they get used to the place. What the hell kind of reason is that?" House asked - rhetorically - because he answered for himself. "If some new idiot needs to get used to Princeton, he can get "used to it" just as easily from the South wing as from here."

Wilson silently agreed. It was a stupid lie and, Cuddy had pointed out, since she was hiring no new staff House would certainly find that out. But, Wilson had argued, it would give him time to finish the actual move and by then it would be too late for House to scheme out a plan to stop it. Besides, it gave him time to think of a better lie to tell House once the man figured out their duplicity.

Seems he and Cuddy were always hatching a lie or two where House was concerned. All for Greg's better, Wilson told himself. Right? It would be easier on House in the long run.

Yes. Correct.

"A change of horizon's good for the soul." Wilson quipped. How asinine!

"Right. And life is a roller coaster - I gotta puke!"

Wilson tried for a chuckle but it came out a small cough. He continued to place books and folders neatly in boxes while, for a few seconds, House stood and watched.

"How are we suppose to go for lunch or discuss the newest hot nurse's cup-size?" House asked.

His crippled friend walking all the way to the South Wing without a lot of pain would be difficult. Which was the point. "We'll still do those things." Wilson lied. He would have to have a jar stuffed of ready excuses as to why he wouldn't be able to join House very often for the afore-mentioned lunch-time camaraderie. Wilson, you're a cowardly son-of-a-bitch.

House looked at his cane, a sub-conscious gesture he often resorted to when faced with things he either did not understand or could do nothing to altar. "You'll have to do the walking over here."

"'Course."

House still didn't make a move toward Wilson's office door.

Leave, House, and let me burn in my own shame. Wilson felt House's eyes on him and knew House suspected there was more to his office move than met the eye. "So..."

Wilson cringed inside. Here it came, the question that could not be answered.

"...how's everything else going?" House asked quietly.

A question of inquiry. Of, perhaps, concern. Unexpected. And unusual. Wilson played it for all it was worth. Anything to avoid the stinging truth. "Are you actually asking after my health and life?"

House looked a bit uncomfortable. "Sure."

Wilson felt on more secure ground. "Things are...fine. I guess. The usual. I was thinking of going to see my parents. They're buying a new house and want me to see it. Maybe I'll go next month for a couple of weeks..." He could tell House was already bored with the conversation. He tapped his cane impatiently on the tiles.

Wilson looked at his watch. "Oh, I've got a patient arriving in about five minutes..." He hoped that would be enough to prompt House into making a hasty exit.

Though rarely succeeding, this time it worked.

"See you later."

House nodded but didn't answer. He walked out, a bit slowly, as though reluctant to end the one, short conversation he'd had with Wilson in four days.

Wilson placed his palms on his desk and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he sat and waited for his patient, who was not arriving for another thirty minutes. Even Cuddy had no idea why he was really moving offices. Really. But she had the tact to not ask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day grew nearer for Wilson to leave for the South Wing, House started making noises to Cuddy for the same thing. He wanted his office moved as well.

Wilson ambushed Cuddy on her way out the door that same day. "You can't let him move offices."

She pulled him aside to allow others to pass out the door for the night. "I know. But he's come up with several reasons that are hard to argue. Being able to consult with you, for starters..."

"He can consult Foreman and Chase. He's still got Cameron-"

"-Yes." She looked at him squarely. "But you're his friend. His only friend." She pointed out.

That was another thing. "I can't be that anymore. His only friend, I mean. He's forty-seven years old-"

"-He's lonely."

"Who isn't?" He put his hands on his hips and explained his rehearsed, part-truth reasoning. "For years in this hospital I've been: "The guy who's friend's with the bastard", "House's idiot" and "Jerk-face's lap-dog". I have no other friends. Not because I don't want them, but because he sucks the energy completely out of me.

"When he needs something, he's at me all the time until he gets it. When I need something, he tells me to go talk to you or call a Rabbi. It must sound like I'm a teenager but I can't..." He struggled to find the words that would inculcate his meaning into Cuddy so she would have no doubt. "...I've had three marriages dissolve and, in every case, part of the problem was House. And it wasn't really his fault because I let him interfere. I allowed him to come before my wife. Not just occasionally, but often."

Wilson sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "If I don't get on with living my own life, things are never going to change for me. I'm not willing to let that happen. Not anymore, not after-" He looked at Cuddy, knowing she that she had endured almost as much as he had, "..not after this last year, I,..it's too much. I just can't do this anymore."

Cuddy pursed her lips. "I'll deny his request to transfer. But eventually you're going to have to tell him the truth."

"I know. I just don't want to hurt him."

"Do you think he's not hurting now?"

Wilson shrugged. The indecision itself was a painful bitch.

A small office-move party was held in Wilson's honor in the Cafeteria. House got him a set of walkie-talkies - keeping one for himself - so, he explained, they could talk back and forth where-ever they were. It was a typical, juvenile gift from his genius friend.

"You know we can't use these in the hospital?" Wilson reminded him.

"Thh-poil thh-port." House said in a reasonable facsimile of Sylvester the cat. House also got him a box of flavored condoms. "For all those un-a-foreseen nurses you'll be wanting to boink."

It solicited a good round of laughter from some and rolled eyeballs from others.

Cuddy got him a new name plate and a ticket to a hockey game. Foreman, Chase and Cameron all pitched in and got him a weekend's fishing up-state.

Cocktails and handshakes all around and the festivities soon waned to a few who stayed around only to finish up the punch.

House licked frosting from his fingers. He'd wolfed down three pieces of chocolate cake and walked with Wilson back to his old office.

Wilson piled his gifts on top of the already full to bursting last box and gathered it under his arm. "This is it." He said lamely.

House just said, "Don't be a stranger."

Wilson stuck his hand out for House to shake and knew immediately that it was a mistake. House looked down at it as though at an alien appendage. "We're shaking hands? You're not off to make your fortune, Jimmy. You're moving one hospital wing away."

"Right." Wilson agreed, feeling foolish.

"Call me later." House said and turned away. Wilson watched him hitch away to the elevator. He suddenly wanted to forget the whole thing and tell House it was all an elaborate joke. But instead he let the elevator doors open. House entered it without looking back.

Wilson felt sick to his stomach.

Everybody lies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a week of Wilson's evasive excuses, House solved his mobility problem by borrowing a motorized wheelchair belonging to a bedridden patient and before long was whizzing his way along the corridor's of Plainsborough's South Wing.

"So?" House said loudly as he maneuvered through Wilson's door, making Wilson jump like he'd been stung. "This is your new digs?" House glanced around at the smaller office. "An inferior interior if you ask me. How is this better than being beside me?"

House launched himself out of the chair with the assistance of his naked lady cane.

Wilson shrugged. "It's not that bad, a little smaller but-"

"No." House interrupted him with a soft, calculated tone that said 'You're a liar.' "No. I mean How Is This Better Than Being Beside Me? More to the point, Why did you move your office here?"

Wilson swallowed.

House saw the hesitation and fear in his friends eyes. "It's Truth or Consequences time, and our contestant is Wilson!" House announced like Bob Barker.

Wilson sat heavily in his desk chair. "I didn't want my office beside yours anymore." Let it be Consequences then.

House looked disappointed. Soon it would turn to hurt. "Why not?"

Wilson wished he had prepared himself for this move. Leave it to House to resort to the sin of theft to force another into the cleansing of a confession. "I need space."

"You had space. More space than this closet."

Closet...

Confining. Dark. Sweaty. See nothing, be still...

Be invisible.

"I needed space.." Wilson took one courageous breath. "...from you."

House stared, his normally animated face unreadable. In shock? "Ah." He finally said. "My mouthwash not making it?"

Wilson drew a tired hand down his face. "Do you think it might be possible for you to treat this conversation with a bit of seriousness? Just have a go at it, for once?"

House looked out the tiny, balcony less window just for a second, then back to Wilson. "Being serious, yeah. I guess that's way more important than telling me the truth."

He'd steeled himself for it, but House's anger and hurt cut deeply.

Wilson stood, crossing his arms. "I'm going through something in my life right now," He articulated so House would have no doubt, "that I can't talk to you about."

"Okay. Keeping your mouth closed about it might have been easier than moving half a hospital away and then lying to me." House's tone dripped sarcasm. Then, without rancor, "How do you know I'd want to hear about it anyway?"

"History." Wilson said.

House squinted his eyes and turned his head in that way that Wilson hated, the way that said, You're an idiot and I'm about to educate you on how big of one. "Why didn't I think of that? Of course, "History"!" House hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "How stupid of me. That explains everything!"

"I mean your history with me. Your inability to show the slightest concern about anything going on in my life - unless it directly relates to, and enhances, your own narcissistic needs. I can't remember a time when you dropped in on me to see if I was okay. When you called me to invite me over just because you thought I might need the company, or a friend, or to talk...about a problem I was having."

"I get you drunk and rent a porn movie. That's how I help you. Maybe it's not touchy-feel-y but you know that's not-"

"-"Your way", I know." Wilson finished. "And that's become the problem I guess." Wilson looked at his shoes. "House. I'm pushing forty and recently I realized I'm not happy with my life. I have to change it. I need to change it. And this next change,...I want to work. And with you there, in the center, I just don't think it could."

House stared and Wilson could see the anger draining from his scruffy cheeks. Replaced with confusion and pain, House said, "I'm the change."

Wilson could not look at him. "Yes." It came out half-squeak.

House gestured at the undecorated walls of the office space. "So this move was to get rid of me by you getting rid of you?"

The phrasing was like a punch to Wilson's gut. Wilson felt as though he were tossing House aside as he might a used tissue. He thought the floor would open up and swallow him. He nodded once, biting his lip. The worst heel ever born is called James Wilson. Look it up.

House stared at him, then glanced away and did not look back again. Instead he sat down in the wheelchair and maneuvered it to the door. He did not look back even once.

"Bye Wilson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first week and a half, Wilson felt relieved, almost light on his feet. Almost. It was refreshing not to have House at his elbow with this or that want or need.

It was also unsettling. Particularly when to his mind would pop the memory of some small kindness or gift that House had, just occasionally, bestowed upon him unexpectedly. House liked to give gifts but not according to the dictates of societies urgent celebrations such as Thanksgiving, Christmas or birthdays. He preferred to give them when he wanted to.

"If someone else tells me I'm supposed to give you a present, it isn't actually from me, is it?" House had once answered when a sulking Wilson had remarked that he had not received a Thirtieth Birthday gift from his best friend.

Wilson thought he ought to call Cuddy to see how House was doing. One hand held the receiver but the other hung in mid air, refusing to press the appropriate numbers. He put the phone down and sat at his desk. It was Thursday, November Tenth. Paperwork was caught up and his next patient was not due until two-thirty. By his watch, Wilson saw he had about two hours to burn before then.

Lunch at the Hospital Cafeteria was out because House was likely to be there. He grabbed his overcoat off the hook on the door and walked to the elevator. Lunch a few blocks over would be fine. There was a small café that served muffins, sandwiches and passable coffee.

Then there was to wait for his patient. Then there was to wait for quitting time. Then for suppertime. Then for bed.

At two-thirty-four his client, a small, boney woman well along with colorectal cancer arrived for her new prescription med's. Wilson spent a few minutes explaining the possible side effects. She nodded, her balding head wrapped in a pink-flowered blue scarf as he explained, once again, the virtues of hope.

xxxxx

Using his cane, House pushed open the door to Cuddy's office, the cane entering before his limping self followed.

Cuddy dreaded these visits, that is, the new twist they had taken. House was on the hunt for the explanation behind Wilson's sudden severance of their friendship. He was smarting and angry and being House, had no idea what to do but diagnose the symptoms.

"I'm busy." She tried, knowing it was futile.

"I'm not." He sat down opposite her and she allowed it because she knew he was hurting and needed the company. "I've noticed, however, that though you say you're busy, you're NOT busy moving any new staff into Wilson's old office."

"That's because I haven't hired anyone yet."

"You haven't even accepted any resume's yet."

Cuddy tossed him a doubting smirk. "How would you know?"

House ran his eye over her desk and the piles of folders and binders on the low shelves behind her. "Your folders are all still where there were a week ago, the piles haven't gotten higher or lower. I know you don't keep them in your fashionably small desk drawers. That's where you keep staplers, pens, Super-tampons for those "heavy days", extra panties in case of a bloody boo-boo and eye-bag concealer.

"I've seen no new faces anywhere, other than the boring patients with the sniffles I'm forced to contend with in the Clinic, and Harold the maintenance man is suspiciously not busy removing Wilson's name from off of Wilson's old office door." He took a long breath. "For starters."

"My God, it's obvious that you have not been given enough cases this week." She looked down at the forms in front of her. They were, in fact, separation papers for a nurse who was moving at the end of the month. Plainsborough did not require a replacement but she wasn't about to tell House that.

"Do you also know," she asked coolly, "how many times a day I take a pee?"

"Mmmm, depends on how good the cafeteria coffee is."

What bugged her the most was he probably wasn't kidding. He knew.

Cuddy sighed and blew her nose.

"Are you sick?" He asked, suddenly serious of face.

Cuddy shook her head. House was always a surprise. One minute he was doing his best to insult her, the next he showed genuine concern about her well being. "No. My car's in the shop so I walked part way to work. The cold air always makes my nose run."

"Makes it Rudolf red too." He said. "Does it also make it grow, Pinochio? Your nose is much bigger since Wilson took his ball and left the playground."

She glared daggers. "Fine. You win. There isn't new staff moving in. What do you want me to do, House? Tell Wilson to come home and play nice?"

"No, I want to know why he suddenly can't stand the sight of me."

"I thought he told you why."

"He lied."

Cuddy didn't know all the reasons behind Wilson's decision to put distance between himself and House but she was tiring of the dancing parlay' between them and her. "Well, I'm not going to talk to him for you. You boys are just going to have to sort the marbles out on your own."

House stood though he was reluctant to leave. He had nothing to do and, in the past, whenever boredom confronted him he would wander to Wilson's office and dilute the stupor with a few jokes or chit-chat about their current respective cases.

Foreman could barely stand him, Chase was far too busy running after Foreman and Cameron, well, she was so deep in sugary eyed sympathy for his present predicament that whenever he got too close to her, he felt the keen need for a shot of insulin.

As he moved to leave, House stole a glance down Cuddy's low cut blouse.

"And stop staring at my breasts!" She barked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the second Wilson-less week House borrowed the electric wheelchair and once again motored over to the South wing. It was two-twenty-five on a Thursday and he was determined he would have the truth by three.

Wilson's office door opened and House burst in (as fast as a man with a cane can burst into a small room).

"House, I'm with a patient."

House all but ignored the frail female and addressed himself to Wilson. "Why don't you want to hang with me anymore? What changed from last month to this one?"

With an apologetic look to his shocked patient, Wilson stood and quickly moved to House, his hands up to guide the irate doctor to the door. "We'll discuss this later. right now-"

House refused to budge. "We'll discuss it now." To the woman, "Nice scarf. If you're a patient of Wilson's, I assume that means you're dying? So two minutes more or less won't make much difference unless of course you're dying right now - am I right?"

Wilson's eyes were black with fury and his cheeks burned red.

The timid patient pleaded to him, "Maybe I should go, Doctor Wilson? I have an engagement."

"Splendid idea." House quipped. "Those wigs aren't going to buy themselves."

Wilson shoved him toward the door. "That's it, House, GET OUT!"

"Not until you tell me the truth!"

"I told you the truth. You just can't handle it."

"What I can't handle is the load of crap you fed me last week." House gestured to the frightened woman. "Did you tell her the truth?"

Wilson stared at House as though to a crazy man. "What does my patient have to do with anything?"

House gave the woman a quick once-over with the trained eye of a diagnostic physician. "You've got a bandage and a pelvic wrap under your dress. You had an abdominal skin metastasises removed, right? That means you were diagnosed with, probably, colorectal cancer - what - five years ago? Now you're about to get the latest experimental med's and radiation on any new legions in what I'm thinking are your inguinal lymph nodes.-"

"Hous-s-s-e..." Wilson's voice was a deadly warning.

House ignored him. "So Doctor Wilson here has probably told you that you might see another year?"

The woman stared up at House in white-faced shock. Though her eyes were saucers of horror, she effected one, tiny affirmative nod.

"He's lying. You've got four months, tops."

With white fists Wilson grabbed House by his shirt collar, throwing him off-balance, and unceremoniously began pushing him out the door. In the hallway, House managed to get his feet under him and somehow stood his ground against his furious former friend and colleague.

"You'll lie to your dying patients. Is that why it's so easy to lie to me?" House pushed, trying to provoke Wilson into confessing his sin.

House had stepped over the line, way over, and he knew it. It was too late to do anything now but play it out to the end. Wilson hated him, or claimed he did, so what difference would it make if he hated him a little more after today?

Wilson stared into House's cool, blue eyes, too angry to speak. But somewhere down inside, another angry man woke up and before he could pass judgement on the action, that angry man's balled left fist was making hard contact with House's right eye-socket.

House actually spun in place once before hitting the opposite wall with his head and falling hard to the floor. The sound his head made when it struck the wall was like a bat on a fastball. Crack!

Wilson watched in horror as the stranger's fist - his own - completed it's left hook and saw House spin like a top then slump like a rag doll. His victim lay still for a few seconds before stirring and managing to get at least onto his hands and knees.

A tiny creak of blood followed a path down House's angled face. The skin where his head had struck the unyielding plaster had split apart two inches. The blood flowed a bit faster as House groped for his cane, got it under him and pushed himself upright again. Without a word, he limped away, much more slowly than usual, forgetting all about the electric wheelchair.

Little round splatters of blood trailed evenly behind him.

A small crowd had gathered but quickly dispersed when they saw the show was over almost as soon as it had begun. It had been a lightening brief spar, with one clear loser and neither fighter appeared to want a re-match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God." Wilson covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe I did that."

Foreman enjoyed Wilson's occasional visits to his new digs. Wilson didn't talk at you, he talked to you. He was a man you could work with a feel better for the experience. "I can't believe you didn't do it years ago."

Foreman poured Wilson a cup of coffee. "Here, drink this caffeine, it won't settle your nerves but it might your stomach."

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

Wilson shook his head to dispel the question and because he didn't have the mind to invent another lie to explain the first one. "It's complicated."

"Well, yeah, it's House, so no kidding?" Foreman said. "I for one do not miss working under the man. He's arrogant, pig-headed, thinks he's right about everything..."

Wilson was glad for the change of topic, if not subject. "You regret the three years?"

Foreman looked at him, shrugged. "No. I'm a better doctor for having had the experience. But it could have gone easier if he wasn't always such an ass. Or detoxing, or in rehab or-"

Wilson held up one palm faced outward "-I get the drift." Funny how he felt the need to defend House even when his own anger at the man had not fully subsided. "House...almost...can't help the way he is, you know."

"You think it IS Asperger's, not that he's simply a first class jerk?"

Wilson shook his head, not in the negative but because he truly didn't know. "I think it's something. Maybe a few something's that togther add up to a bigger something that even House doesn't recognize. Like a distorted mirror. The way he see's things and acts is the way he's used to seeing them. The way he's always seen them his whole life. I've known him for eleven years and he almost never, ever perceive's things the way other people do."

"You mean normal people?"

"I mean average people. Me and you, Cameron and Cuddy...House is unusual. He's...House." It was a lame answer but the only one he could presently produce.

"Where is he?" Wilson had come to his old working area in search of House but had run into Foreman. It was just as well.

"Cameron's licking his wounds." Foreman said.

Wilson was glad. As long as someone was caring for him, Wilson felt it would be better if he stayed away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the small exam room, Cameron stitched very carefully to minimize scarring. House's hair would grow back over the scar in time, but she did not want to pucker the skin. "Stop fidgeting."

"My leg hurts and my Vicodin is in my jacket which is in my office."

"You can wait ten more minutes. And keep that ice pack on your eye."

House held the blue freezer pack against the swollen skin surrounding his right eye socket. The area was as red and tender as a delinquent's backside. When Wilson had landed that blow, House thought his eye had popped out.

"Why did Wilson hit you?"

"Wilson doesn't want me riding my bike over to his house anymore."

Frowning at House's usual obscurity when it came to explanations, Cameron finished the stitches, dabbed the area with another alcohol soaked cotton ball, then lifted the ice pack. "Let me see." Already she could see the black and blue spreading south like a river overflowing it's banks. "That's going to be a hell of a shiner. What did you say to set him off?"

"Nothing mean. To him."

"Oh? So Wilson almost punched your lights out for no reason?"

"I didn't say it was for no reason, I said it was nothing I did to him. Obviously there was a reason." House took the ice pack back and angrily slapped it against his eye, immediately regretting the action for the extra pain it caused. "Ahhg!" He held it more gently. "I just don't know what the reason was."

"Wow. I've never seen two grown men have a girly fight before."

House looked up at her. "It wasn't a girly fight. And it's Wilson, not me for a change, who's being the ass."

"You'd better go home. That eye's going to swell and be hurting pretty badly and you're going to look like..." Cameron tried to remember the name of any boxer that House would also know, but her knowledge of sports was next to nothing. "...like some...old, ugly boxer from some boring, old sporting event..."

"You mean like Mickey Mantle?" House offered, and waited.

"Yeah, like him." Cameron nodded.

House rolled his eyes, then winced in pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House popped Vicodin like candy once the eye swelled to it's full glory and bloomed into a rainbow of purples and blues. The stitches stung, his leg ached with extra vigor due to his hard fall outside Wilson's office. Once or twice he almost called him but slammed the phone back down the second time too. "Fuck it."

At the end of the week, he called Cuddy, booked long overdue vacation time, and threw together a few clothes and supplies for an impromptu road trip. He told no one where he was going and left the next day, a crisp Sunday morning.

The air was cold but felt good against his skin. The road was frosty but almost empty of cars as he burned west for a few hours, then turned north. He wanted trees, a river, a bottle or two, a few Vicodin and the music from his Ipod. It would be the perfect week.

He knew of a small Inn with individual cabins that weren't too expensive in the fall. He might even get lucky a meet a good looking woman with whom to share it for a night or two.

House felt like some music and fumbled with the Ipod. He eased back on the throttle, best to be careful, and with one hand on the left handle-bar, he plugged his earphones into the tiny Ipod's jack.

When he next lifted his eyes to the road there was a white-tailed deer standing in the middle of it, it's eyes wide and frozen at the noisy creature approaching. House made an attempt to swerve but the road conditions were less than ideal for traction. Hitting the deer head on was unthinkable at fifty miles per hour. He and his motorbike would be stopped dead and then catapulted a hundred feet, the twisted bike and all it's hard, hurting parts probably landing on him somewhere down the highway.

All he could do was try to lay the bike down and slide to a stop. It sounded easy, but it wasn't. If the rubber tires caught the pavement in just the right way, the friction would cartwheel him and the bike end over end. If he got a leg caught in the mechanisms of the engine chain or the wheel spokes, he could tear apart muscles, snap bones or sever a foot altogether.

Laying a bike down was nothing more than a controlled crash. Usually a little control and a lot of crash.

House turned the front wheel slightly left and leaned over left all in as smooth as one motion as he could manage with his bum leg. His right thigh screamed in protest as it was asked to momentarily balance the weight of not only his leftward leaning body but the bike as well. Going down, House pulled his left leg free from beneath the Honda's engine. His jean's cuff, however, got caught up in the chain just long enough to bungle the attempt and House and the bike began to flip. Luckily, he flipped only twice as his momentum had been enough reduced to prevent a truly spectacular, and deadly, crash.

He finished up by sliding twelve feet on his back to a painful stop on the left shoulder of the highway, his bike in two pieces a little farther up the road. The front wheel and shocks had snapped off and careened away in their own crazy direction.

The deer he had managed to miss watched him curiously for a moment, snatched a few spiky mouth full's of grass from the roadside and pranced off in oblivious innocence.

House tried to move his hands. They worked. He slowly tried to turn then lift his head from the cold pavement. His helmet was still in place on his skull, though his wound felt warm and sticky. The stitches had most likely torn. His back hurt but his ability to move indicated that his spine was not broken. He could feel road rash from shoulders to ass, and his leather jacket was in shreds.

But his left foot throbbed the worst. House managed to sit up. His right sneaker was where it should be but his left was sole-less and his left foot was twisted outward to such a degree that it was obviously not only broken, but dislocated. That meant likely bone fragment or ligament tearing and so surgery. He tried to lift that leg and was rewarded by a terrific pain that traveled up his leg like an electric jolt, making him gasp and forcing him to lie back down.

He hoped a car might happen by soon as he felt dizzy and tired. Blood pressure dropping. A bit shocky, then. Not bleeding internally he didn't think, but it was cold of course and that made it worse. His cell phone was in the saddle bag on his mangled bike four dozen yards beyond his reach. House's right thigh was mightily protesting its ill treatment of the last few minutes and began to shriek for its Vicodin.

Soon, he was smothered by a blanket of pain and he passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuddy answered the call from Pennsylvania.

Bradford Regional Medical Center had one of her doctors as a patient. Single Motorbike accident. Injuries were non-life threatening. He was being treated for a badly broken left ankle, one cracked rib, road rash, general cuts and bruises. They'd had to re-stitch a previously treated head wound. Complications: Patient was an obnoxious ass. Doctor House was awake and asking for a Doctor Cameron to drive up and bring him home.

"Oh God." Cuddy replaced the phone and dialed Diagnostics.

Cameron was clearly very concerned but was busy with a very sick case and a diagnostic puzzle.

Cuddy tried Neurology. Foreman agreed to go and left Chase temporarily in charge.

"Fine, but you'd better take some Tylenol for the headache you're sure to get." Chase said as Foreman slipped on his coat. "Or a sedative for House."

"You wanna do this?" Foreman asked.

"Are you kidding? House fired me." Chase sourly reminded him. "I hope his scalp has a big scar."

xxxx

Foreman helped House from the Bradford Center's generic wheelchair into the passenger seat of his shiny, new Impala Limited Edition four door sedan. He was immensely proud of his new position at Plainsborough and his new car. "Try not to get blood on the upholstery."

An ill-humored House didn't bother to answer or thank his former employee-now-colleague and let Foreman close the door for him. His foot was killing him, his thigh was throbbing, his head hurt, his road-raked skin was on fire and he was out of Vicodin.

The idiots at Bradford had declined his request for a refill and had instead given him four Extra-Strength Tylenol Three's. They had done the job for about two hours, then the various painful locations had already begun to hurt. Now he faced a six hour ride home - with Foreman no less - and not a Vicodin to be had.

House was in no mood to be nice or accommodating. When Foreman wasn't looking, he dabbed his finger in the sticky blood seeping from his stitches and wiped it down the side of Foreman's pretty tan leather seat.

Somewhere on the east side of the New Jersey state line, House asked, "Wanna grab a beer?"

Foreman looked at him strangely. "You just got out of the hospital."

"So?"

"So, I have a job to get back to, and so, by the way, do you. And the last thing you need after the drugs they pumped into you at Bradford is alcohol, which could cause several bad after-effects not the least of which is it'll thin your blood and you'll most likely bleed all over my new car."

"But aside from that, so?" House raised his eyebrows in a mimic of a recalcitrant child, but was forced to stop when it made his black eye sting.

"So, you look like shit, House. Besides the fact that I happen to not like you, I'm not taking you into any public house looking like one big bruise. They'll probably think I bitch-slapped you."

"Why don't you wanna hang around with me? I'm interesting, I'm funny and I promise never to expose myself when we're sitting at the same table."

"Wow, how can I say no?" Foreman shook his head at his nutty mentor. "You must miss Wilson a hell of a pile if you're asking me out."

"I'm not "asking you out". I'm not looking for a dude-date. All I asked is if you wanted a beer."

"Well, I don't. I want to get back to the hospital and my job. And you need to get your ass home in bed. You're even whiter than most white men usually are."

House didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip, causing Foreman to look over at him now and then to be sure he hadn't fainted.

House's face was covered in beads of sweat and he held his hand against his right thigh like a vise. Pain had shut him up.

Foreman wondered about all the hub-bub between Wilson and House. It was none of his business but it seemed House was on another of his downward spirals only this time Wilson wasn't around to pick him up before he reached bottom.

Who was going to take up the job no one envied? Who would be willing to keep House sane enough to stay alive and do his job if not Wilson?

Foreman saw House to his apartment. Not an easy task as House had to use a walker. His right lame leg was now asked to bear most of his weight as his left foot and ankle were encased in a cast and could stand almost no weight at all. House bit his lip the last few steps and all but fell onto the couch, doubling over with pain. His hand only clutched, Foreman noticed, at his scarred thigh.

Foreman spent a few minutes settling him in. Got him a blanket and a pillow, a glass of water and his Vicodin. House right away swallowed four of the pills dry and lay his head back to wait for them to take effect.

When he seemed a bit better, Foreman asked. "Anything else? I gotta go."

House shook his head and muttered a thanks as Foreman opened the door to leave. He hesitated, his hand on the door-knob. Then he took a piece of notepaper from his pocket, scribbled something on it and handed it to House. "Here. My private cell' number. If you need anything, call."

House placed the paper on the coffee table and nodded his thanks.

Foreman closed the door behind him and waited on the step. He'd done all he could. He'd call Cuddy to see if she had any ideas. House would need in-home care as long as his foot was in a cast. He would hardly be able to get around his own apartment, never mind cook for himself or bathe without assistance.

He'd let Wilson know, too.

xxxx

Cuddy called Wilson to her office. "You know about House?"

"Yes." Wilson wanted to run away from her accusing eyes. But to where? To House's angry ones?

"He needs in-home care. Which Agency do you want to call?"

At what she thought was a protest when he raised an uncertain hand, she interrupted. "I know you can't or won't do it yourself, but you'll have to be the one to make the arrangements and ensure the job is being done properly. You know how difficult a patient he can be."

Wilson nodded. "I'll do it." He said simply. There, it was done. He'd made the commitment to see and speak to House. Only one thing remained to be discovered: Whether House cared to see or speak to him. Ever again.

"You want to? Are you sure?" Cuddy leaned across her desk, chewing her pen thoughtfully. "Why the sudden change? Last week you punched his lights out and this week you want to play nurse maid?"

Wilson sighed and ran a hand down his tired face. "It's complicated."

"Boy, I'd love a nickel for every time I've heard someone say those words when referring to House."

Cuddy stood and walked around her desk to speak to him eye to eye. "What's wrong between you two? I know House is an ass. I know he's exhausting and a load of work. But he's..." Cuddy searched for the right word,..."he's worth it." She spread her hands helplessly, knowing it made no sense. But she also knew she was right.

Wilson felt an odd sort of relief that Cuddy had just hit on exactly what he'd been feeling. House was an endangered creature. Difficult. Infuriating, yes. But one of a kind. Few people had known the privilege of being his friend. He, Cuddy and a couple of others blessed with insight enough to recognize something rare and special in the man.

"Yes." Wilson said. "He's worth it. And I'm an idiot."

"You needed a break from him. That's not idiocy, that's preservation of sanity."

Wilson appreciated her moral support, but, "No, I lied to him about everything. Not just a white lie, a real big lie. Just to make it easier on myself."

"What do you mean? What lie?"

Wilson swallowed and took a moment to compose himself. What difference did it make anyway? House would probably not let him in the door. No difference. Cuddy knowing would be a relief at least.

"I love him."

Cuddy nodded, all agreement and kindness. "I love him too, he's my friend-"

"No, I don't mean "I love him, he's my pal". I mean I...love him."

Cuddy tilted her head and her eyebrows nearly disappeared at her hairline. "Oh..." Nodding. Enlightened.

She sat at her desk again, heavy with the weight of what he had just confessed to. "Oh." Understanding. Quick acceptance.

"Yeah." He agreed. It was an "Oh" situation all right.

Cuddy, curious, "Uh, when..?"

"A long time. Since before Stacey left, I think. Through my three wives and my bankruptcy. I just didn't recognize it. I thought it was a special sort of loyalty on my part. Thought myself a savior or a rescuer. Three divorces and it still didn't click in my head."

"What?"

"That House always came first. Always." Wilson sat down wearily on Cuddy's leather sofa. "At least until last Christmas. I never told you but House OD-ed on booze and Vicodin."

At Cuddy's shocked expression, he quickly assured her, "I found him. He was okay because he'd vomited up most of the pills. I didn't even stay to make sure he stayed okay. I couldn't take the pain of seeing him like that. Not when I could nothing to stop it.

"I made the decision then to get away from him. I took a coward's way out. So, a few weeks ago, instead of telling him the truth about how I felt, I made him think he was the problem. Just him."

"No one could blame you. He's not easy to be around sometimes." She smiled a little. "I'm glad he has someone in his life. Someone who cares for him."

"I care. I'd just like to kill him now and then! Well, maybe it's a good thing I won't have the opportunity to."

"-Wilson." Cuddy paused until she had his full attention. "House misses you. He may be angry, he may be resentful, but he's hurting. The previous two weeks, before his bike accident, he spent every Saturday at my house, sitting on my couch, watching football and getting cracker crumbs on my furniture. I've seen House disappointed, I've seen him frustrated, angry, depressed. But until these last few weeks, I'd never seen him truly sad."

Cuddy clasped her hands. "I'm his boss, I can be a friend but not a pal. You're that. He needs you. Go talk to him."

"I don't know what to say."

"Tell him the truth. He can deal with that easier than believing that his best friend hates his guts. Go be his friend. Because, frankly, I'm tired of vacuuming."

Wilson smiled at that. Then quietly, "I hurt him pretty badly."

"So? Go try to heal it. What else do you have to lose?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilson sat in his car outside House's apartment for close to an hour before he found the courage to walk into the building, and then, only went as far as the small foyer. Apartment "B" stared him in the face. Best friend. "Bestest buddy". House's words.

Wilson knocked and was not surprised to get no answering call from inside. Foreman said before he left that House had taken a palm full of Vicodin to kill his many pains and so by now, House was probably passed out on the couch.

Wilson knocked again and then fished his copy of House's apartment key from his pocket. House had never asked for it back. Not even after Wilson had blackened his eye and bruised his dignity in front of all those witnesses.

Wilson stepped quietly into the entry. The room had one small lamp on and it did not reach all corners. The couch was to his right and Wilson walked softly over to see if House was sleeping there.

Indeed he was, but he did not appear comfortable. Slouched over to his left, his blanket had slipped to the floor and his pillow was squished behind his lower back. Wilson bent over him a little.

"House?" He said softly, not wanting to startle him awake. "House?" Wilson said a bit louder. An unpleasant smell reached his nostrils. House had wet his pants in his sleep. Wilson checked the pulse at his throat. It was strong but a bit slow, down to under sixty beats per minute. House must have taken quite a tidy handful of painkillers.

Wilson spotted the aluminum walker tipped over on the hallway floor halfway between the livingroom and bathroom. Apparently House had tried and failed to make his way there. On the coffee table sat a glass already full of discolored urine.

Discolored. Cloudy. Could be infection setting in somewhere. Wilson felt his friends forehead and found it quite warm. A bit too warm for a man asleep, where the body's temperature was naturally suppose to be a degree lower than in wakefulness.

Wilson shrugged off his coat and suit jacket, laying them across the far end of the couch. He hooked his hands under House's armpits and heaved. House was not a lightly built man. But Wilson managed to throw House's right arm over his own shoulder and half carried, half dragged House to the bedroom.

Wilson laid him down as gently as he could manage and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He struggled to remove House's soiled clothes, considered and rejected the idea of giving him a quick and painless wipe with a clean, warm cloth and instead, just covered him with a clean sheet and blanket. He'd worry about a bath for him, somehow, tomorrow.

The couch was unusable.

Wilson considered returning to his own apartment but it was fourteen miles in the other direction and he was already having trouble keeping his eyes open. He found another sheet and blanket in the bedroom closet, removed his belt, tie and dress shirt then folded his long frame into House's easy chair. It wasn't that comfortable but he was so tired it didn't matter. In minutes he was snoozing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House woke to the odor of frying bacon. Trying to sort out when he had gotten up and put on bacon to fry, he opened his eyes and quickly closed them again when the right one protested with a dull ache.

The shiner had faded but the swelling remained.

He didn't own bacon. He couldn't recall the last time in fact he'd gone food shopping or opened his fridge for anything other than blueberry jam for toast or a cheap beer.

It had to be Cameron. Since she and Chase had begun their horizontal "relationship", she had spent far less time worrying about his ills or needs which was way cool and also sucked a bit. He'd had to start doing his own paperwork and other than when Wilson used to, she was the only other person he knew who used to drop in once or thrice a year. Though never when he was feeling fine and would have appreciated...

...tolerated it.

"Cameron?" He called feebly from the bedroom. Louder, "Cameron!" He tried to sit up. Couldn't. Not quite yet. His legs hurt like burning. His head throbbed, his back stung like...stinging needles.

Trying again, "You don't have to nursemaid me like I'm an infant!" To himself, "I can cook my own breakfast and wipe my own ass Snow-white."

"How'd you get to bed?"

A voice from the bedroom doorway made House rapidly sit up and turn his head. Nausea and dizziness hit and he had to wait a few seconds before speaking.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Wilson turned away and said over his shoulder, "Wiping your ass and cooking your breakfast."

House threw the covers off, (it took three mighty tries to do so), and swung one leg - the crippled one - and the other leg - the broken one - to the floor. "Get outta my house!" He shouted, but in reality it was a pathetic rasp.

Wilson had heard him. "This isn't a house, House."

"I said get out!"

"Make me."

Wilson had leaped over the preliminary verbal sparring which habitually occurred at this juncture in any of their arguments and crossed the finish line first.

There was no way Wilson intended to leave just because House told him to, and there was no physical way House could force him to leave.

As though reading his thoughts, "You're stuck with me." Wilson shouted from the kitchen.

"Great." House muttered. "You here to match-up my other eye?"

Wilson didn't answer. No doubt on purpose so House would have to use the walker to get out of the bedroom and to the kitchen so he could shout closer to his target.

Wilson had anticipated all of House's needs and had left on his bedside table beside his alarm radio fresh water in a clean glass, his bottle of Vicodin and his aluminum walker upright and ready two feet from the bed frame. House's dark blue bathrobe hung over the handle on the walker.

"Hey, Snow-white!" House shouted again, "There'd better be coffee!"

Wilson heard the walker and halting steps of House's slow advancement into the living room.

"Don't sit on the couch." Wilson warned him. Unnecessary as House smelled the drying urine before he sat. He moved to far end of the couch and eased himself down onto it's softness.

He was sweating from the effort. "So?" He addressed Wilson who was still puttering around in his kitchen. "You tell me we're done, blacken my eye, split my scalp and now we're back to being pals?"

Wilson carried two plates into the living room. "I'm assuming nothing. Here." He handed House a plate piled with bacon, buttered whole-wheat toast and two sunny side up eggs smothered with melted cheddar. On the cheese was a reddish sauce.

"What's this?"

"Southern style eggs. You'll like them."

"Doubtful." House remarked but scooped a big fork full. He was starving. The eggs were spicy and delicious. Out of one corner of his mouth, "Tastes weird."

Wilson was used to House's lies about his cooking. House liked his cooking but would never admit to it.

Wilson picked at his own breakfast. He'd woken up hungry but now that he and House were speaking, his stomach flipped-flopped. Depending on how he handled House, it might be the last conversation he ever had with him. "I pushed it until it broke." Wilson said simply. "I'm sorry."

"Unaccepted." House answered, then glanced at Wilson's veiled eyes. "That doesn't explain why you pushed it."

Wilson did not know how much to tell him. He would, he believed, eventually tell him everything but should everything be right now? "I'm having a personal problem that I can't discuss...at present. I...didn't think you'd understand. I didn't know how to cope with it. I still don't."

"That's it?"

"For now, that's all I can say."

House nodded and continued to shovel food into his mouth. "Thanks for breakfast, you can leave now."

Wilson wasn't that surprised by his friend's reaction. He left his untouched plate and gathered his tie and coat. When he opened the door to leave, behind him House said, "Stay."

Wilson hung his coat and sat back down on the easy chair.

House took a big gulp of coffee, looking at his friend over the rim. "You're an idiot."

Wilson detected the facetiousness and chanced a tiny smile.

House shook his head and matched it. "Idiot." He repeated.

xxxx

House had the television on and was watching Spongebob Square Pants, chuckling every so often.

Wilson washed dishes and wiped the stove. He heard House shake out a Vicodin and down it with the dregs of his coffee cup. A moment or two later, the walker's scraping could be heard heading back down the hall.

Good. House needed the sleep.

A few seconds later, Wilson heard retching and the toilet flush.

At Wilson's approach, House raised his head from the bowl. He was no longer white, he was positively green. "Told you it tasted weird." He croaked.

Wilson wet a face cloth and handed it to House who used it to wipe his mouth.

"Nausea from the pain or the pills?"

House shrugged. "There's some Gravol in the medicine cupboard." House indicated with a nod of his head.

"Ginger-ale might be better. Sometimes Gravol can make you puke more."

"I hate Ginger-ale."

Wilson fished out the packet of pills and squeezed two out of their tin-foil pouches, then got him a glass of water. By that time House was making his way back to his bed. He sat on the edge and leaned over. Obviously the nausea had moved in to stay for a while.

"Here."

Still in his bathrobe, House swallowed the pills, took a small sip of water and lifted his legs one by one onto the bed, twisting around to properly lay down. "Vicodin." He said.

Wilson realized House had probably threw up the Vicodin along with breakfast. "You just ate too much all at once. Sorry, I should have realized. Next time I'll make oatmeal."

"Vicodin." House repeated.

Wilson got him the pills and left the bottle by his bedside. House swallowed two more and closed his eyes with a weary sigh. He was asleep almost immediately.

While House slept Wilson made a second trip to the grocery store to stock up on food. House's fridge had been empty, and still was with only eggs, bacon, bread and butter in it.

Wilson purchased fresh fruit, lean ham and pork chops, whole wheat pasta, sauces and frozen vegetables. A dozen or so salt-lite canned soups were added. He selected a variety of flavored oatmeal packs, and some healthier snacks than House was probably used to like baked sun chips and granola bars. Out of the goodness of his heart he also tossed a few candy bars into the basket. A six pack of light beer finished the task and he filed through the cash-counter.

By the light snoring coming from the bedroom, House was still asleep when he got back. With a practiced hand, he put the newly bought foods neatly away and set another pot of coffee on to brew.

Wilson stripped the cover from the soiled couch cushion and took it (and any other dirty clothes he found) down to the basement laundry room. Feeding coins into the machine, adding some powdered soap, he set it on Extra-wash.

Wilson spent some minutes just flipping through channels and sipping hot coffee. Things were back to normal between him and House.

Wrong. They were not. House thought they were, Wilson knew they weren't and never would be again. He was in love with House. House wasn't. House was straight. Hetero'. He told gay jokes, he rented hookers of the female variety, and though he'd never said anything about it directly to her or Wilson, Wilson knew House was crazy about Cuddy. Did he love her? Wilson didn't know for sure. But House liked her. Enough that he followed her on her dates and stared at her rear-end whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

What was Wilson against all that? There was zero chance. He and House would never be together. As he sat there, Wilson came to the sad conclusion that he shouldn't have changed offices.

He should have moved to the west coast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House's cast came off at the end of six weeks. After a few therapy sessions, he was able to bear almost his full weight on the ankle and had Wilson toss the walker into the big garbage bin at the back of the apartment building.

Using his cane, House practiced walking again around his apartment.

As Wilson caught up on his medical journals from the easy chair, he surreptitiously watched his friend pace in circles around the couch and coffee table, into the kitchen and around the island, out to the livingroom, passed Wilson in the chair, and down the hallway to the bedroom where he'd turn one-eighty and start all over.

Today was the first day House had gotten fully dressed and was wearing faded jeans and a red T-shirt.

House used his cane on the right side of his body, where his crippled leg was. Not on the opposite side, which was usual. Wilson sometimes wondered why House used it that way. Was it because using it on the left was how crippled up old men did it? Or was it simply easier?

House was right handed. When he needed to write on his whiteboard at work, to drive, to eat, to hold his dick when he peed, he needed his right hand, forcing him to place the cane temporarily in his left or hang it on something while his right hand was busy.

It made more logical sense for him to use the cane with his left, but he didn't.

The use of his cane on the right was interesting and a bit inexplicable. But it also lent House's lurching walk a shadow of gracefulness. Wilson was so used to seeing House with the cane and the gently rocking limp that, back when House was still delighting in the painless after-effects of the Ketamine treatment, it had seemed foreign to see House without his constant wooden appendage.

House kept up his pace around the apartment. He'd been at it without let-up for a full hour.

Wilson stole a glance at House's face the next time he passed. It was shiny with perspiration and the skin over his cheekbones was stretched taut. His eyes squinted as though the lights were too bright.

"Is your leg bothering you?" Wilson asked.

House nodded but did not stop.

"How bad?"

The next time House passed, "Bad."

"Did you take a Vicodin?"

"Four an hour ago. Today, not enough."

Wilson felt like he'd been gut punched. The Vicodin always worked, he'd assumed. That's why House demanded them, ate them like gum-drops. But "Not today"?

Wilson saw House slow his pace and his limp grew more pronounced. He stopped and placed his hands on the back of the couch, easing his weight completely off his right leg. His breath hitched in his throat, like the spasm's were suddenly worse - after the exercise. After the endorphin's were supposedly coursing through his blood and easing the ache.

"How often does your leg get this bad?"

"Every few days." House kept his answers short and concentrated on breathing. Maybe it helped.

Wilson was alarmed and ashamed. He'd seen House detoxing and in pain, in rehab and in pain. He'd never seen him doped up on enough Vicodin to get a buffalo giddy yet still be in agony. The leg was no joke. It wasn't a scam to get high. It never had been.

Wilson had always believed that House's need for Vicodin had been half real pain and half junkie craving a fix. "Jesus." He said under his breath.

Suddenly he saw the reasons why House had been so difficult on Stacey. It is possible he might have died had she not made the proxy choice (against his wishes) for him and instructed the surgeons to go middle ground and remove most of the dead muscle. Possibly but not certainly.

But they had known, certainly, that going middle ground would leave him in chronic pain for the rest of his life. The possibly in it was they had no idea how much possible pain he would have to endure. Had Stacey known of this, seen this now, would she have made the same decision?

"I can get morphine." Wilson offered.

House shook his head. "I have some." He was out of breath and exhausted. "Sometimes it eases on its own after a while."

Wilson wanted to give him an injection now but didn't want to over-rule House's good decision to avoid the more addicting morphine and instead ride the pain out a bit longer. House was trying to stay off pain killers as much as possible, it seemed. It was becoming obvious to Wilson that it just wasn't always possible.

For five years House had lived like this. Five years, every day. And two or three days of every week the pain was like this. Not merely bad but unbearable. Excruciating.

Wilson did a quick calculation in his head. Seven hundred and eighty days of insupportable pain. How many hours, Wilson wondered, did House usually sweat and gasp in agony before the pain broke him and he surrendered to the needle?

Wilson had an urge to hug him long and hard, but instead stayed put in the easy chair and, trying to take House's mind off his leg, asked, "Are you coming in to work tomorrow?"

House nodded. "New case. A weird one, Cameron says." House always perked up at a new, interesting sounding case. "She's bringing the file by tonight."

Now Wilson perked up. "Good. Sunday night television blows."

xxxx

Cameron did not show up alone. She towed Foreman with a sour faced Chase taking up the rear. The two doctors politely greeted Wilson. Foreman said a hello to House while Chase donned a strictly neutral expression and kept quiet.

Cameron gave House a quick hug, which he endured silently then asked for the case file.

"Female," House read aloud. "Seventeen years old, general health good. Skin is blistering and sloughing off." He looked at Cameron. "History?"

"Dad is diabetic. Mom has high blood pressure. No brothers or sisters. Maternal grandmother lived to be ninety-two. No health problems. Husband killed in the Second World War at age thirty-eight. No known health problems -"

"-Except probably a few gun-shells in the torso," Chase said. "That'll kill you."

"I got a couple of those and I'm alive." House said.

Cameron ignored the interruption, "Paternal grandparents are both living. She's fine, he's had two heart attacks and a double by-pass - sedentary job and a bad diet - otherwise fine."

House read some more. "Her skin blistered and peeled off after twenty minutes playing volleyball on the beach..." He looked at Cameron. "She's allergic to the sun. Why is this interesting?"

"Keep reading."

He found the crucial part. "She got the sunburn though she was fully dressed. So a severe allergy to the sun."

Cameron shook her head. "No, I tested her. No allergy, and she's fine under light. No reaction."

"If she's already blistered, how could you tell?"

"I tested her feet. They and her hands were the only parts not blistered or partially blistered."

"Hmm." House was curious, Wilson could tell.

"Arthritis? NSAID's? SAID's? Sulpha drugs?" House asked her.

"None. No arthritis in the family. The beginnings of osteoporosis in the mom."

"Infections?"

"Blood work was clean, but we could have missed something."

House closed the file and handed it back to Cameron. He clutched at his right thigh. Beads of sweat stood out on his forehead. "If she's not in a clean room, get her in one. Treat the burns, Morphine sulphate if she's in a lot of pain, keep her on fluids and I'll see you tomorrow." The meeting was adjourned.

Cameron stood up. Foreman and Chase exchanged glances that said "So why in the hell did Cameron insist we come?"

"Thanks for dropping in." Wilson said lamely as the three filed out the door.

Wilson thought of scolding House for not saying Boo to either Foreman or Chase but seeing the pain he was in, he decided against it. Foreman and Chase were old enough to make up their own rules regarding House. And House, he didn't follow rules.

"Need a massage?"

House looked sharply at Wilson, his eyes wary.

"I meant I could call Ingrid. She does house-calls, no pun intended."

House stood, shook his head. Cane in his right hand, he limped off to the bedroom. "You don't have to stay here tonight. I'll be fine." House said as he retreated. "Nite'."

Wilson felt a bit lost, and a bit sad, having to go home. He'd become comfortable sleeping with House in the next room, even if he couldn't be in there with him. "Goodnight House."

Wilson moved back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's our patient?" House asked, entering the meeting room next to his office. Cameron was checking lab results. She let him get his own coffee. "Resting. The parents want to talk to you."

"Of course they do, and I'm sure you told them they can't?"

"No, I said when we know something more, we'll talk to them."

"Is that the second blood work results?"

"Yes."

"Clean?"

"Yes."

"Then we already know something more and I'm still not going to talk to them."

"We don't know anything more."

"Sure we do. We know it's unlikely to be an infection."

"That's one of your negative result something more's."

"It's called the process of elimination. It works for Columbo, Nancy Drew and Survivor."

"Great. We eliminated that it most likely isn't an infection, now all we have to do is eliminate a hundred other things that could cause skin blistering and peeling."

"A hundred? That's way too many. Maybe twenty-five things, or thirty. Well, fifty. Or so."

House sat in his habitual head of the table chair. "Drugs. Drugs are the most likely culprit."

"We already ruled out allergy after she was admitted."

"Not a drug allergy, a drug reaction."

"She isn't on any drugs."

"Cancer then. Or a lack of something reaction." House sipped his coffee, thinking. "Sulphur deficiency. It affects first the skin, then the immune system, then the blood, then the liver. The body can't fight infection and the first line of defense against infection is-"

"-the skin." Cameron finished. "It seems unlikely. There was no sign of infection in the blood work."

"Not yet. It hasn't got there. But it fits. Sulphur deficiency leaves her open to skin infection. Skin infection spreads in the subcutaneous tissues. Was her skin tested for infection?"

"No, we thought she was burned."

"Test it. If I'm wrong, we need more information anyway." House stood up and made his way to his office. "I'm going to talk to Wilson about cancer. You - research. Find out what else she was doing on the beach that day."

xxxx

Wilson, back in his old office again, felt somewhat comforted by the fact that while not everything was back to normal, some things were. Like House entering his office without knocking.

"What's up?"

House plopped down in the opposite chair. "My case might have skin cancer. Any cancer's where the skin sloughs away to the granulosum?"

"A few. I've never heard of any affecting, what, ninety percent of a person's skin."

"Which one might?"

"Rhabdomyosarcoma."

"Embryonal?"

"Possibly. Aveolar's more likely, considering the extensive involvement of her skin. The presentation is unusual but not out of the question. You might need to do a chest X-Ray and check her bone marrow."

"Skin layer test first."

"Yup. If it is Aveolar's, there's almost no hope. We don't even know what causes it. Some rare genetic disorder's contribute- "

-House let out a great sigh.

"What?"

"Now I have to go talk to the parents."

xxxx

House explained their various theories simply and directly. Cancer maybe. If it is, treatments are available. Twenty percent survival rate. He waited until the cries of shock and tears subsided and then continued with the lesser bad of the bad news. Maybe a severe allergic reaction to an undisclosed drug - yes, even good girls sometimes take drugs and don't tell their parents - or a reaction to something missing, like acute Sulphur deficiency contributing to an undiagnosed systemic infection.

The parents cried and hugged and House returned to his office for a snooze and to await the lab results.

Cameron returned late that afternoon. "The kids on the beach did some skinny-Jacuzzi-ing. In a portable, heated mud bath. I sent a sample to the lab to check for bacteria and contaminants. We'll have the results tomorrow."

"Horny boys and girls mud skinny-dipping. What's the point if nobody can see anything?" House remarked.

Wilson dropped House off at his apartment. "Need a ride tomorrow?"

"Nope. Bike's fixed. New paint job too. Want a beer tonight?"

Not feeling like going home, Wilson accepted.

House found a game on the television, cracked a beer and kicked back. His leg was behaving itself for a change and he seemed in a good mood. House often was when he had a bit of baffle in his cases.

Wilson sat beside him on the couch. Not too close. But he could smell the subtle, almost-not-there scent of House's cologne. An understated odor of spice and oak that reached Wilson's nostrils if he leaned to the right just a little. Mixed with the fading smell of House's Irish Spring shampoo, Wilson felt a warmth spreading through his torso and soon a hot stirring in his loins.

This was just a bad idea. "I gotta go."

House frowned and pointed at the TV with his cane. "The game just started."

"I'm tired."

"You can sleep on the couch."

"I've got a lot of paperwork."

"You always have a lot of paperwork. What you don't have is a lot of Football, the season's almost over."

"My team is losing."

"No one's scored yet, and the Giant's are gonna win!"

"My mind isn't on the game."

"Have another beer."

"It's warm."

"I have ice. I think."

There was no escaping. Wilson crossed his arms and tried to concentrate on the men in uniforms trying to beat each other into the ground to score their turn with the little pig skin.

House removed his jacket and cotton shirt, leaving just his Tee-shirt and stretched his legs out on the coffee table.

Wilson stared at them. God they were gorgeous. Beautifully muscled things of perfect length. Few tall men were nicely proportioned but House was. Tall men were often mostly leg, and then chicken-legged to boot.

Not House. He had the leg length but a long torso to match. And all of him was still in shape. Even after the infarction and the surgery and the detoxing and stints in rehab, House had tried to keep in form. When the Ketamine had worked, House had jogged a dozen miles a day. When it had stopped, he continued to work his upper body in the Hospital employee weight room.

At forty-seven years old, gravity was starting to shake hands with House as it eventually does with all, but on the whole the man was tight and tasty. Wilson strictly kept his eyes from wandering further north to the area above House's thighs. Fantasizing any more, especially about that, and he would squirt in his dress pants.

Wilson's blood pressure was rising. He had to get out of there.

To his horror, Wilson realized that House was watching him. How long had he been staring?

"What?" Wilson asked, hoping his voice was not as shaky as his thighs felt.

"What "what"? You were staring at my legs."

"So?"

House rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. The leg is fine, the ankle is healed. Have another beer and stop fretting like a Jewish grandmother."

"Sorry." Wilson almost fainted with relief. How the hell was he going to stand another two hours of sitting so close to the object of his desire and lust? Wilson opened another beer and tried filling his mind with naked images of ugly, bloated truck drivers and hairy circus freaks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This isn't going to work." Wilson sat across from Cuddy.

Cuddy sympathized with her friend and employee but she had no sage advice to offer. "Now you want to close your practice and move to California? How is this going to solve your problem?"

"It'll get me away from House."

"And then he'll make my life miserable until the day I die, or he does."

"I have parents out there, I could tell him they need me, or that one of them is sick..."

"And House'll phone them to see if you're lying again."

Wilson nodded rapidly, resembling a chicken scratching for seeds. He covered his face. "God, this sucks."

Cuddy held her head in her hands. At times, Wilson and House seemed like two pre-teens in grown men's bodies. "Listen to me." Cuddy began. Wilson leaned on her desk, his fingers laced.

"What will happen if you don't tell him?"

Wilson's eyes flicked to the side and back. "I suffer."

"Why?"

"Because I love him and want to be with him and can't."

"So you'll suffer. And maybe you'll have to move to relieve that suffering. So what if you do tell him?"

"He rejects me, maybe wants nothing to do with me as a friend. I suffer."

"And maybe have to move to relieve that suffering."

Wilson laid his chin on his hands in defeat. "I'm screwed no matter what I do."

"So tell him. Maybe he'll surprise you. Maybe you won't be together, but maybe he can handle it. All you have to gain is your friend."

Wilson knew she was right. He needed to tell House how he felt. "Oh, my God, this isn't going to be easy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Talk to me." House said to Cameron as she entered his office.

"No cancer, no skin infection."

House bounced his big baseball off the office wall again and again. It helped him think. "No cancer...no infections...huh. What about the mud Jacuzzi?"

"It was positive for a number of common and harmless bacteria. None of the other kids have gotten sick or displayed skin outbreaks of any kind. One of them said Kristy.."

"-Kristy?" House asked.

"Our patient. One of them said Kristy was a little distracted that night. She sort of zoned out once or twice, but they were all smoking cannabis and drinking heavily."

"Zoned out. Sounds like acid, not pot."

"No evidence of LSD."

"The wuss's!" House went back to his ball tossing. "We need more information. Talk to her parents again and get her grade-school medical records. I want to know every cold she ever had, every vitamin they ever gave her, every measles outbreak, every diaper rash. Everything that has ever gone wrong with this kid."

Cameron looked tired. "O-okay-y."

House's phone rang. He tossed the ball across the room and picked up the phone. "House." He said into the receiver.

"House?" It was Wilson.

"Is there anyone else by that name who calls himself by that name talking to you on the phone?" House asked.

Wilson didn't get the joke, or didn't care. "No. Um, you want to grab some dinner Friday? My place? I want to,...I'm cooking,...I feel like some four-cheese lasagna" (Wilson knew House loved it) "and spinach salad," (House poured extra portions of Wilson's home-made dressing on his salad),"and maybe a pineapple cheese-cake...?"

"With the little pineapple chunks?"

Wilson could almost hear House salivating. "'Course."

"What's the occasion? Did the other one finally drop?"

"Hilarious. Uh, n-no occasion. I'm sick of take-out and I'm off early Friday."

"I'll bring the beer."

"I have white wine."

"And I have golden suds."

"Fine, bring beer, ya' Homer. Seven o'clock."

xxxx

House showed up with a six pack of Pilsner under his left arm. He wore faded Levi's and a thread-bare faded blue tee-shirt with the slogan: "When monkey's masturbate, they go bananas!"

Wilson shook his head. "Charming. When your mother goes to Bingo, she probably wears a bag over her head."

"My mother loves me. I'm her favorite."

House set the beer down on Wilson's neatly made up dining table. Two plates with cutlery were already set atop a round beige table. A piece of art was sitting off to one side and House killed time trying to figure out what it was. He leaned in close, his forehead crinkling. "What the hell is this, a whale's pe-"

"-No! It's a leopard sea cucumber."

House looked at his friend with misgivings. "Interesting choice of art for a dining table. Where's your stereo?"

Wilson gestured to the other side of the dining/living area, realizing that this was the first time House had ever been to his apartment. "The CD's are in the drawer - no Blues!" To himself, "Too damned depressing."

From the closet-sized kitchen off from the dining nook, he watched House rifle through his music collection then removed the lasagna from the oven. The top was crispy orange and bubbling.

A soft music drifted from the stereo like a fog. House had kept the volume reasonable, for once, and Wilson groaned inwardly. House had chosen Beth Orton.

"Couldn't you have chosen something less..mournful?"

"Beth's a babe." House answered.

"Fine, whatever."

Wilson kept his hands busy hacking into the cheesy, gooey mass and plopping a large portion on House's plate. He followed with a salad bowl each of spinach salad and placed the gravy boat of dressing within House's reach.

The pineapple cheesecake was cooling in the fridge.

Wilson announced, "It's ready."

House grabbed a beer and seated himself in front of his plate. "Looks good." He remarked and started shoveling.

Wilson picked at his plate but mostly sipped from his glass of Pinot.

House set his fork down two-thirds way through his lasagna, took a big swig of his second beer, linked his hands together above his plate and turned to Wilson. "So, aren't you going to talk about your problem?"

Wilson's glass halted halfway to his lips. "Um...what?"

House shook his head, annoyed. "Come on. You've never had me over to your apartment. you sure as hell never made me my three favorite things all at the same time before. Bad news, dear?"

"You've been to my apartment." Wilson stumbled, trying to encourage an argument more than anything so he wouldn't have to talk to House about what he brought him there to talk about. That was the whole point to the dinner but now that the dreaded moment was upon him, he wanted to run from House's unwavering gaze.

"No I haven't. And you're not eating. James Wilson never not eats unless something's stuck in his craw."

Wilson was surprised that House had noticed. "I lost my appetite."

"And you're acting more and more like a wet noodle. I've half a mind to-"

House's half-hearted tirade was cut short when Wilson clasped shaking hands under his chin, frantically trying to stop the glistening in his eyes which were glued to the wine glass in front of him. He did not dare a glance toward House.

House was mute in the face of his friend's obvious grief. Finally, he stuttered, "Look, I didn't m-mean to..." Then stopped. He was aware of his own inadequacies in such situations. They made him squirm. He had no idea what to do.

"Friends...help friends." House kicked himself. He tried again. "Did Hector die?" He hadn't seen the dog underfoot. "Did he try to make it with your sea cucumber?"

Wilson laughed in spite of himself. House, while groping around in the emotional dark, always managed to stumble upon what was the very nearly perfect thing to say. That's why he loved him. One of the reasons.

Wilson collected his tumbling emotions together in one place. "I have something to say to you, and..." Wilson shook his head in defeat, "I have no idea how you're going to react, so I'll just say it."

Wilson looked at House with frightened eyes. "I love you."

House stared. Then a tiny smile escaped his lips, the smallest flash of teeth showing. He laughed. A simple harumph that jerked his body once. "Yeah, I love you too, Jimmy. you're a pal. Weird sense of humor, but a pal." House looked passed Wilson to the fridge. "If that's it, how about that cheese cake?"

Wilson figured it wouldn't be that simple. "House? I mean it."

House stared at his friend, searching for the twinkle in Wilson's brown eyes that would indicate he was just pulling his leg. The brown eyes looked steadily, unblinkingly, back. Little, upside-down, dining-room lights were reflected in them, one in each dark iris. "You don't mean it." House said.

Wilson could not place the inflection in House's words.

"Yes I do, I lo-"

House stood, using the table for support. "No-o-o-o. You don't!" He was no longer looking at Wilson. His eyes darted elsewhere, never again at Wilson.

House did a visual search for his cane, found it on a chair by the stereo and slowly limped over to retrieve it.

"House..."

Walking as quickly as his leg would allow, House ignored him, and limped back, grabbing his jacket from where it was draped over an empty table chair. He shrugged into it and turned to the door to leave.

But Wilson was too quick for him. He slammed his hand up against the door so House couldn't open it.

"Move it or lose it." House ordered.

"No." Wilson held his ground. "We need to talk about this."

"O-o-o-o no we don't. YOU can stay here and chat all you want. I'm leaving."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you couldn't cope with this news with the least grain of maturity, but you're not leaving until you hear me out."

"Look, honey!, I just found out you're gay. News flash: I'm not. End of conversation."

"What the hell are you so embarrassed about?"

"Maybe because I've, for purely medical reasons, been bare-assed around a guy who's favorite dish, it turns out, is franks and beans - mine!"

"Oh, give it up! You're ego knows no bounds. I'm not a voyeur. I haven't spent the last eleven years drooling over your ass pimples."

"My ass thanks you. Wanna smell?"

Wilson let his hand drop. "Oh, you're SO the sexiest thing." Wilson walked back to the table and began cleaning up dishes.

House didn't leave. He watched Wilson move back and forth from the table to the kitchen sink.

"Tell me this is a joke so I can have cheesecake."

From the kitchen, "It's not a joke, House."

House rubbed a hand over his face a couple times. "Christ. I knew something was up I just didn't know it was your-"

-"Again - charming." Wilson remarked from the garbage tin. Wilson was scraping the plates.

When Wilson returned to the dining area, House had not moved from the door, though at least he was facing inward. But he was not relaxed, his arms and legs were crossed and he stared at Wilson from beneath pinched brows. "So? Talk." House demanded.

Wilson wanted to but it would achieve nothing. Nothing would change except House. House would be walking on eggshells around him, avoiding trips to the hospital bathroom with him, not talking about nurses with him, no longer eating lunch with him...

Things seem to have gotten a whole lot worse. "It doesn't matter. You're obviously freaked by this and I'm...I don't know, screwed I suppose."

"I'm assuming non-sexually." House sighed, looked at his sneakers. "How are you "screwed"?"

House waited patiently, Wilson saw. He was trying. "This clearly changes our friendship, for the worse I'm assuming. You don't want a gay friend, especially one who's in love with you-"

House cringed.

"-I don't want just the old friendship now. I want...something more which you can't give. So, I'm screwed. I guess I'll be taking that post in California after all."

House stood straighter. "What post?"

Wilson remembered that he had not divulged Plan B to House. "Alvarado Hospital in San Diego needs an Oncology Department Head. It's mine if I want it." Wilson explained a little sadly. "I get a new job in a nice sunny spot and I don't have to daily pine after you anymore. It's win-win."

House took a step - one step - away from the door. "So, you turn gay, move five thousand miles across the country, I lose my best buddy...how is this win-win for me?"

Hands on hips, "I guess it isn't." Wilson said.

House tapped his cane on Wilson's wall-to-wall. "Look, you don't have to move. Why don't you...why don't you just rent a penis and pretend he's me?"

"What makes you think I haven't? And, by the way, your insinuation's a little insulting. I'm in love with you, not just your pickle."

"Stop saying you love me and it's a cucumber!"

Wilson shot him a pointed look. "You willing to prove that?"

House raised his cane over his head and laid it across the back of his neck, using it to massage a tense spot. "How long have you been hiding in the closet anyway? Since you lived with me? Were you hiding in MY closet?"

"Since college maybe."

House fidgeted. "So whenever I was taking a leek or showering and you were shaving...?"

"Yup."

House reddened, letting his cane fall. He let out a long breath from between pinched lips. "You married three times. Three times! I'm pretty sure they were all women. Except for Amanda, she seemed a little butch."

"I lied."

"You lied? That's some big, goddam, massive amount of lying."

"I didn't say I'm proud of it."

House swung his cane around, part in nervous play, part to distract himself from Wilson's watchful eyes. "So-o-o, When exactly did you...start...renting Brokeback? Putting from the rough? Packing fudge into the candy-box-?"

"-I get your meaning - you have such a delicate way of putting things!"

"I mean, when did you start wanting-?"

"-Loving you? I'm not sure. It sort of happened gradually. Then last Christmas, when you O.D-ed-"

"-When you walked out an left me dying on the floor..."

"...LYING on the floor, yeah." Wilson nodded vigorously. "That day! I couldn't...pick up your pieces anymore. Not without something for the effort. Not without nothing in return. I was getting nothing."

House thumped his cane down hard. "We hung out! We laughed! We drank beer and watched great porn. And I never meant to O.D. It was an accident."

"We did the things YOU liked." Wilson underlined it for him. "And, by the way, the Head of Diagnostics at one of the most prestigious hospitals in New Jersey does not swallow thirty-six Vicodin and drink sixteen ounces of whiskey "by accident". You tried to kill yourself."

"YOU walked out!"

"You'd puked! You were fine."

"Right. Puking saved me."

House had swallowed those pills to punish. To punish Cuddy for taking away his Vicodin, to punish Tritter for making his life even more miserable than before and to punish Wilson for lying and betrayal. For not believing him when he said he was in pain. And maybe to punish himself for flooring the gas pedal in the car wreck which had become his life.

Wilson turned back to the table and picked up the salad bowls. "Go home, House."

House didn't move. Suddenly he shouted, "Why the hell did you have to turn queer and fall in love with me anyway?" Then, more controlled, "I'm older than you, I don't dress an snazzy as you, I have no sense of personal style, I'm a jerk, I'm not quite as handsome as George Clooney, I'm a cripple, I'm an addict - I never iron!..."

Wilson nodded, thoroughly agreeing. "Doesn't add up, does it? You are all those things." Wilson turned to face him squarely and his voice dropped a full register. "But you're also tall and artfully muscled. You have sweet, suckable lips, gorgeous eyes the color of an arctic lake and when you get to within ten feet of me, you get me so hot for wanting you I can hardly breath."

House was stunned. Disbelieving. Rendered speechless. Then, "Really? No way."

Wilson threw him a smokey look that left no room for doubt. "Way."

"Cool."

Wilson chuckled. "Only you..."

"So what now?" House asked.

Wilson shrugged. "Nothing."

House felt let down. Not by Wilson's lack of answer but by how he knew things were going to change for them after tonight. "I don't think we can do the same things anymore." House announced quietly, looking at his own hands instead of at Wilson.

"I know."

"Consultations. Lunch maybe. Jokes. I'll still be the funnier one."

Wilson turned to him sadly. "And now I'll be the "funny" one."

House turned to the door. "You really going to take that job in San Diego?"

"Probably."

House nodded once and turned the handle. "See you Monday."

"Goodnight House."


	2. Chapter 2

888888888888

"What did the parents say?" House enteredf his glass walled conference room adjacent to his office. Cameron watched him pour a cup of coffee. She was ready for his questions. "Good morning to you too." She remarked when he, instead of saying good morning, just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Kristy," Cameron began, "was a normal kid. Normal childhood diseases, normal vaccinations. Nothing out of the ordinary according to the parents."

"Unless they're lying."

"Right, they WANT her to die."

"Oo, testy this morning." House wandered around the room, by-passing the white board. The symptoms written there remained unaltered. A scribble of black marks testifying to nothing. "Has her condition worsened?"

"Other than the pain of second degree burns over most of her body, no."

House's mind seemed elsewhere.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine."

Cameron let it lay.

House chewed his thumb nail and paced. "It's not a burn. Nobody gets a sunburn through their clothes. It has to be auto-immune."

"Kristy has no allergies. No arthritis, no HIV, no drugs in her system."

"No known allergies, no known auto-immune problems. This could be Erythema Multiforme with toxic Necrolysis."

"But that's caused by steroid drugs used to treat arthritis. The skin scrapings, blood, urine, were all clean. We've ruled that ou-."

House spun to face her. "I know! We've ruled it out. Do me a favor and suppose for a second it is Multiforme Necrolysis. What drugs other than steroids might cause her skin to blister?"

Cameron thought about it. "Dozens. But she isn't on any of them. She's taken nothing stronger than an aspirin for months."

"Did she present with a fever? I mean prior to being brought in, was she feverish?"

"I could ask her friends."

"Never mind, she was playing volleyball and dunking herself in hot mud. If she had one, she wouldn't have known it anyway, and her drunk friends certainly wouldn't."

Cameron's beeper squealed for attention. She checked it, looked up at House. "Kristy's peeing blood."

House sighed and bit his lip. "She still on broad spectrum antibiotics?"

Cameron nodded.

"Double the dose. I'm going to talk to the parents."

888888888888888888888

"Would your daughter have taken any kind of medication these last few weeks that she might not have told you about?"

Kristy's American average mom and dad both shook their heads. "Nothing we know about." The mom said.

"We know she sometimes smokes pot and drinks with her friends," the dad piped up, "but her grades are top and she's careful about drugs, and she's extremely health conscious. Plus she's won a law scholarship to Yale. She would never do anything to screw that up."

"What about relatives? Did she ever stay with any relations who might have given her something, even as a child?"

The mom looked at dad and back to the stern doctor. "Well, she did stay with my sister when she was fourteen for about three months."

""Three months"? Most parents wouldn't let their fourteen year old hang with the Girl Guides for three months, why so long?"

"I was in the hospital." The mom answered.

"What was wrong with you?" House asked. At her hesitation, "Your daughter's liver is shutting down. I don't care what happened to you or how you feel about the question, but if you want me to figure out what's wrong with her, I need to know."

"I was depressed and needed some time away from work and...family."

House nodded to the dad. "Where were you?"

"I had to work, I couldn't take care of Kristy and be with my wife too. We thought it was best for her."

House started walking back to his office, the parents followed. "I need to talk to your sister." He told the mom.

"You can't."

He stopped. "Why not?"

"Well, she died two years ago."

House turned without saying another word, and left them standing in the hallway. At his patient's room, Cameron was inside dressed in a clean suit, hanging new bags of intravenous antibiotics. House tapped on the glass wall and pointed to the phone. Cameron picked up the inside phone and House picked up the outside receiver hanging on the door frame.

"Biopsy her liver." He said.

"The antibiotics haven't had enough time to-"

"We either biopsy her liver now, or during her autopsy. Personally, I'm fine with that. Her parents on the other hand, might have something to say about it!" He replaced the receiver, not waiting for Cameron's reply.

888888888888888

House slumped in his desk chair, and with two fingers played with his bottom lip.

His office door opened and Wilson entered. House could see who it was out of the corner of his eye and did not swing his chair around.

Wilson asked, "Tough case?"

"More so for my dying patient."

"I just wanted to let you know...no sign of cancer."

"I figured."

Wilson struggled to find something to say, some excuse, to extend the conversation. House let him off the hook. "Any chance this...problem of yours might go away?"

Wilson blinked a few times, pursed his lips. Put his hands in his doctor's coat pockets because they were hanging uselessly. "I don't have an affliction, House. This isn't a pustule."

House swung his chair around. "But it is a state of mind." He argued. "Minds can be changed." He looked over at his big baseball before saying the next part. "Feelings...can be altered."

Wilson nodded but not because he was agreeing. "Right. You're just the advocate for self-mastery and mind-over-matter. The poster-boy for emotional restraint."

House sat back in his chair. "When's your flight?"

"Thursday." It was Tuesday.

"Cancel it. Or postpone it. Give me another week."

Wilson looked askance at him. "To do what?"

"To figure this out."

"What? Your case-"

House gestured with a finger back and forth between himself and Wilson. "No, to figure "this" out."

"House, this is not a disease for you to diagnose. There is no treatment. I'm in love with you, it can't be cured with Vancomycin."

House squinted his eyes as though in pain, "Can you please stop saying the "L" word when we're discussing this?"

"No, because talking about this IS the "L" word-"

-Cameron entered and handled some papers to House. "Parent's signed the consent form." She looked at House and Wilson disapprovingly. "You're discussing "The L Word"? You're talking about lesbians while a woman is dying?"

"At home, at work, in the shower." House answered. "Any time is the perfect time to talk about lesbians."

"House, a girl is strapped to a table, covered in gauze with tubes coming out of every orifice-"

"-Stop it, you're getting me hot." House said.

Cameron muttered, "Unbelievable".

After she was gone, "Keep your voice down." House scolded. He stood, papers in one hand, cane the another. "The "L" word is just a problem. Problems can be solved."

"A problem, ah." Wilson moved his hands around in front of him, "So, should we circle the desks and draw a pie chart?"

"We're doctors-"

-"We're people first. Since you're so fond of metaphors, let me paint you one you can understand: I'm an addict. Your Vicodin. I have to get away from the Vicodin. I need to detox. That's why on Thursday I'm moving five thousand miles away."

House stepped nearer to Wilson, right in his face.. "But you've never "done" the "Vicodin". " He leaned in, "How do you know you'd like it?"

"I haven't "done" the "Vicodin" because this "Vicodin" is a heterosexual lunatic "Vicodin" with a brain and two little legs running the other direction." Wilson quickly looked House up and down once. "And trust me, this "Vicodin" would "fix" me in a cold minute. And can we drop the secret code talk? I left my shoe-phone in the car."

"Will you give me another week?"

"I just told you-"

"-Indulge me. If you do "L" word me, give me the week."

Wilson scratched the back of his head, sighing. "Fine. I'll postpone. One week. I have a patient." He left.

8888888888

"Under the scope her liver appears toxic. From what we won't know until the tests are done." Cameron announced as she entered House's office. "Where are you going?" She asked as House stood and grabbed his cane.

"To talk to my Bro', Foreman."

"About what? I just told you-"

"My ears work just fine you know. Toxic liver. It'll take another forty-eight hours to get the lab results. By then, she'll be dead and it won't matter. She needs treatment and for that I need Foreman."

House entered Foreman's office. "I need a favor."

Foreman was writing on a white-board with a black marker.

House stopped short. "Shouldn't that be a black board with a white marker?"

"What is it, House?" Foreman asked.

"I need you to check out my patient's house. Specifically, her bedroom."

Foreman turned back to his board. "I don't break into houses anymore. I get written permission from my patients."

House walked up to him. "After all the good times we've had? There was...well, can't really think of any actually. Come on! We're colleagues now. Colleagues do favors for each other. Didn't I let you have Chase?" House gestured to an irritated Chase sitting in a chair at Foreman's small conference table.

"You fired me!" Chase said, even more annoyed.

"And look at what a cute little Dingo he is - all bright-eyed and bushy of tail. And paper-trained."

"You're an ass." Chase said to House.

"Yipe-Yipe-Yipe!" House whined like a wounded puppy.

Foreman turned to House. "House, you can do your own dirty work now."

House read over the symptoms Foreman had written on the board. ""Headache, Nausea, Vomiting, Hearing Things"." House looked at Foreman, "Stumped?"

Foreman rolled his eyes. "No, we're not stumped, we're differentiating."

"There's only two of you, that's not differentiating, that's contrasting." With exaggerated stroking of his chin whiskers, House puzzled for a few seconds over the list of symptoms. "Eureka!"

Chase chewed a pencil. "What?" He tried to sound bored.

Foreman said to Chase, "Don't indulge him."

House wandered around the room a bit, flipped through a medical journal. "One break-in, one hint. That's fair, isn't it?" He looked at Foreman.

Foreman crossed his arms. "Fine. What's the hint?"

"Where's your little Bad Black Bro' Break-In kit?"

Foreman sighed wearily and retrieved it from his desk.

House frowned. "If you don't do dirty deeds in the dark anymore, why'd you keep it?"

"To remind me that I don't work for you anymore."

"You've got your own practice and an Australian puppy, that should be reminder enough. You kept that to remind you of ME, didn't you?"

"You wish. Hint."

"Your patient is an overweight female who's hearing music. She's forty-five or so, wears glasses..."

"-Yeah, you're brilliant. Get to the point."

"Keep your pants on, I want to savor this." House said. "Her white cells are normal." House looked at Foreman and Chase, waiting to see if they disputed him. When no counter-claim was advanced, he continued. "You've ruled out schizophrenia, because why would she be here if she was nuts? And tumors, because if she had cancer, I'd be dazzling Wilson right now."

"The hint!" Foreman said again, losing patience.

House paused and looked at them dramatically. "Ask your patient if the music she is hearing has a great beat."

"A beat?" Chase repeated. "Are you nuts?"

Foreman shook his head and shrugged. "Fine, we'll ask her about rhythm. So where's the house, House?"

House pulled a paper from his pocket and handed it to Foreman.

"What's this?"

"My patient's parents permission for you to search their daughter's bedroom."

Foreman frowned at House as though at a crazy man. "Then why did you want me to get my kit?"

"I didn't, I just wanted to see if you still valued your roots."

Foreman shook his head. "You're even more of an ass than before." He started walking to the door.

"I know." House said and held out a house key to Foreman. "Oh, and you can use this to get in if you want to. I mean, if it won't injure your pride."

Foreman grabbed the key from House's hand with a dirty look.

House looked at Chase. "Well, go on, boy! Walkies!"

Chase followed his boss to the office door. "Up yours."

8888888888888888888888888

"Doctor House?" A teenage girl with fake blonde hair intercepted him on his way back to his own office. Kristy's parents said where I'd find you."

"And you are...?"

"Kristy's my best friend. I just heard what happened."

"She's been here two days."

"We were in florida for an early Christmas. Is she really going to die?" The girl's big blues were glistening.

House quickly changed the subject. "Does Kristy take any medications or vitamins that you know of? Or drugs?"

The girl hesitated.

"If you tell me the truth, I won't squeal to her parents. There's also the side benefit that Kristy might stay alive."

"Nothing hard. She's rally into the health thing. Especially now that she has to go to into stupid pre-law.

"She doesn't want to?"

"No. She loves to write. Stories are her world. But her parents want her to be able to make a good living, so law school it is."

"You said she's into health. What about herbs, snake oils...?"

"She was taking this herb, yeah. She got it over the Internet. She's been so stressed out about school. She said it took the edge off."

"Yeah, yeah, the name?"

"I think it was Java or Lava..or something."

"Kava?"

"Yeah."

House left the girl standing there and dialed Cameron on his cell phone. "Have you started the biopsy yet? Don't. I already know what you'll find. The girl's been dosing herself with Piper Methysticum - Kava. Her liver's toxic with it. Start her on n-acetylcysteine, and up her fluids. What? Then we watch while her parents wait."

888

"Will she die?" A teary-eyed Kristy's-Mom asked.

House side-stepped the question by explaining the illness. "Your daughter has been taking large doses of an over-the-counter herb called Kava - Piper Methysticum. It's related to the pepper shrub and consumed in some parts of the world to ease anxiety or induce psychotropic effects like euphoria.

"Unfortunately, in high doses and particularly if combined with alcohol, it can cause liver toxicity; the liver ceases to function normally, toxins start building, liver stops functioning. That's why she was peeing blood. The other side effect of Kava is skin lesions that can, in the worst cases, react like an allergic reaction or burns."

Kristy-Mom turned to her husband, "Why would she need something like that?" To House, "Kristy is a happy girl. I'm sure she must be a little worried about college next year but-"

House looked off down the hall. "Sometime's happy people only appear happy because they've hidden what makes them unhappy. Her friend seems to think Kristy doesn't want to be a lawyer."

Kristy-Mom's became less anguished and more defensive. "Her friend is a tramp. We know what's best for our daughter."

"Well. If she survives, she'll no doubt blossom into a pretty attorney you can be proud of."

Kristy-Dad, "Will she live?"

House did a one-handed shrug. "We're treating her with n-acetylcysteine and keeping her on fluids. Her lesions are the equivalent of second degree burns but they will slough off and the underlying skin will eventually heal. There may be some scarring. Otherwise all we can do is wait."

Mom and Dad hugged each other.

House gestured to Cameron who was standing nearby. "If you want to see her, Doctor Cameron will take you."

Kristy-Mom "Thank you."

8888888

House had wolfed through the Cafeteria's Shepherd's Pie Lunch feature and now sipped coffee, staring out a window at the smoking-court yard. It was chilly and hospital workers in their thick jackets shuffled around with tiny steps like penguins.

"How's your Multiforme patient?" Wilson sat down opposite with a salad plate and grapefruit juice.

House wondered how long Wilson had stared at him from the cashier counter before approaching. And how long he had been drinking mauve fruit juice.

"Recovering, with luck. It was Piper methysticum/alcohol induced hepatic toxicity."

"Kava? Internet?"

House nodded. "And parents worry about porn..."

"Chances?"

Wilson was a one worded man today. House finished his coffee. "Fifty-fifty. And if she lives - zero that she'll get to live the way she wants to. Writer's are usually poor and mom and dad have invested a lot of ambitions in their little lawyer-to-be."

Wilson just raised his eyebrows. His own story wasn't that dis-similar though he said nothing about it to House. "They're worried she'll throw her life away following a pipe dream. Most parents want to see their children do better than them."

"Right. Parental love is unconditional."

Wilson did not feel like arguing the point which was a particularly sensitive spot with House. "You know, some people are trustworthy."

"I know. There's good in everyone. Then just as you're about to sing a rendition of "Sunshine and Lollipops", some prick somewhere is sitting in his brand new car picking his teeth with your credit card."

"Your faith in people is inspiring."

"People, parents, pricks, should have to earn it." House seemed edgy.

"You're people."

House ignored that and asked "All packed?"

"No. But almost. I'm giving you a week, remember?"

"I remember." House stood up.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"No. I'm running off to finish paperwork."

It was an obvious lie. "Right. House anxious over his billing. And you can't run."

"Nice."

Wilson tried again. "What are you doing tonight?"

House stopped and looked at him. Wilson felt like a petri dish. "Are you asking me for a date?"

Wilson was tired of House's static manner. "No-o, I'm asking after your life. It's what friends do."

House seemed to change his mind about getting into a spitting contest. "I'm going riding."

"The roads are icy."

House was on edge. "I'll use chains." He looked down at Wilson from his slightly hunched six-two. "Come on."

Wilson had just started his salad. "I'm still eating."

"Bring it with you."

Wilson hurried after House. It was amazing how fast the crippled doctor could move when he wanted to. "Where are we going?"

"To my supply closet."

Wilson gulped down his juice on the way and tossed the plastic cup into a wastebasket. "What the hell for?" His salad plate was still nearly full.

"It's where I keep my stash. Don't tell Cuddy."

It was useless to argue. Wilson followed House who entered his office, passed the conference room table - where Wilson safely left his salad plate and fork - and opened the supply closet door. House let Wilson in first, who switched on the light.

House closed the door after himself.

Irritated, Wilson turned to ask House what it was all about. Instead of letting Wilson speak, House grabbed his head between his hands and planted a big kiss on his mouth. Not a long one. Neither sterile. But a few good seconds of firm, slightly open mouthed smooching.

Wilson was the one who broke it, stepping back as though he'd run into a wall. "What the hell are you doing??"

"To prove it to you."

Wilson gaped at House, knowing instantly that House had not done it to please him. It was not a gift. It was an experiment.

Wilson was astonished, but regretted that he had broke the contact so quickly. The sweet taste of House remained. "Prove what? That you need a shave?"

House threw his left hand around, as though the world should listen. "That kiss I just planted on you. Lips on lips; a physical touch; a hug; a bang; a blow job...none of them mean anything. You can go and do those things with anyone. I'm your friend. I don't want to be your fantasy."

"You're not. I love-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. You're in love..."

Wilson listened as House then all but mocked his previous confession, minimized his heartfelt feelings and dismissed his devotion as the sentimentality of a school boy.

Wilson had heard just about all he could stand from House. "Was this your solution?" He pointed at the closet floor. "This...THIS is why I postponed my new job a week? I put two months deposit down on an apartment in San Diego, House! I have a new job, a new life."

"You have an old life here! And you're giving it up just because I won't bump uglies with you."

Wilson looked at him sadly. "Is that what you think? I'm just a fag who's hot for you crotch? That's all you think this is? And your solution, incredibly!, is to "prove" it's nothing?"

House looked at his shoes. At his cane. "It's all I could come up with."

Hands on hips, Wilson shook his head, "Look-," He explained as though to a child, "Maybe kissing, sex, love, affection, devotion, are just abstract concepts YOU can juggle or discard. Treat as irritants and therefore meaningless." He added sarcastically, "I guess that's why after Stacey left, you got drunk for six months and then pined for five years?

"It must be that you, instead of accepting love and dealing with loss, set feelings aside." Wilson stared at House, searching for a glimmer of comprehension. "Now you're trying to convince me to bottle my feelings - or better yet flush them - in other words, ignore reality. PRETEND I don't love you. That's you're solution?"

Wilson turned away from House to the door. "That's the saddest part about this, House. Despite what I've said...tried to explain...you still think it's not at all about loving you." Wilson put his hand on the door knob. "Somehow, deep down, you believe you're not worth it."

Wilson left the closet and ran into Cameron.

"Where's House?"

Wilson jerked a thumb behind him. "He's in the closet."

88888888

Turnbull's smokey interior was a crowd of young and old. Married, single and looking, newly-single and horny, single and angry. Most drunk or well on their way.

House, no room at the bar, sat at a table meant for four, half way down a twenty-four ouncer of Southern Comfort. He still had on his clothes from work. His cane hung from his left arm while he drained shot glass after shot glass.

He felt good.

Shitty but good. Alcohol's magic mix.

A cheaply pretty waitress came and replaced the butt-full ashtray with a clean one. "Bad day?" She asked him, seeing he had ripped through nearly half the bottle she had provided.

"You want to make it better?" House asked.

She considered his extreme state of inebriation. "Funny. You know, it's a slippery slope from just drunk to an Irish wreck."

House raised his shot glass. "Here's to a rapid descent."

The waitress left him alone and two guys approached the table. "Hey, buddy" Said a beefy bald-head with a spider tatoo across his neck, "Can we share? The place is nuts."

House indicated a Here's-To-You "Yes" with his glass to the empty chairs.

The two sat and talked, their own variety of Friday night fluids hidden in massive hands. Spider-tatoo's companion was the smaller of the men. Beefy but not steroid fed beef. A cheaper cut, with a blond head-brush he thought made him look like Grade A.

House raised his glass again, opened his mouth and interrupted their civil conversation with, "You guys got penises?"

The two men, not sure what they had heard, "What?"

House drank. Then, "Franks and beans?" He said.

His tongue was thick and his thoughts were skinny-dipping in a lake of ooze. "'Cause if ya' got two cups and a fuzzy biscuit, ya' can't sit here."

House squinted for his table mates through the smoke. "New House rule." He nodded and knocked back.

"Maybe you better slow down, pal." Tatoo guy said.

"I'm celebrating." House answered.

"Yeah?" Grade A guy asked. "Celebrating what?"

House poured another. His bottle was almost empty. "My consummate inability to attract a woman."

House looked at the men in turn across the unwashed table top. "I'm a Doctor." He announced. "A Board-Certified Physician with TWO, " He held up three fingers, "specialties: Infectious disease and Nephrology - that's "Function and Diseases of the Kidneys" to you high school heroes."

Tatoo guy's eyebrows came together and didn't part. "Right. I think you've had plenty."

House jerked his head back. "You're wrong. I haven't had sex that I haven't payed for in nearly two years. Two YEARS!"

"I mean you're pretty wasted, Doc'. And you're getting loud. You oughta' go home."

"TWO!" House emphasized. "Most men get rectal exams more often." He burped.

The two guys exchanged darkly annoyed looks. Grade A began a visual scout for an empty table.

Tatoo guy said to House, "Go home." It was not a suggestion.

House ignored him. "'Course, if I give Wilson what he wants, I could get a rectal exam every night." House laughed at his own joke. Raising his shot glass, he downed the amber liquid.

Tatoo guy looked around the bar and then stood. He said to his friend, "Look's like the bouncer's busy tossing out a skank. Let's help "Doogie" here outside."

Grade A, the obvious lesser man in the two-man tough-guy team, stood. They each took an arm and half carried and unprotesting House and his cane to the door. Once outside, they took him into a smelly alley and leaned him against the brick wall of the bar.

Grade A guy hooked House's cane around his neck and patted his slack jaw. "Just let it wear off some, "Doog'", before you try to walk home."

"Yeah." House snorted. "Walk." He managed to stay upright as Spider-Tatoo and Grade-A left.

"Hey, honey." The hooker who'd been tossed out on her ass approached, having witnessed the whole scene. "Hey, sweetie," She said. "Want some sweets?"

House heard her but wasn't getting the drift. "Mmm, doesn't really mix with Southern."

Hooker came right up close to him. She smelled of body odor and stale cigarette's. "You're kinda cute. I can give you an Suckie for twenty."

House, eyes rheumy with drink, sleepily watched her as she knelt down and unzipped him. "I only have ten bucks left." He said.

She nodded and spit into her hand, giving him a quick hand-job right there in the alley. People passing by on the street walked on, pretending there was nothing to see.

House closed his eyes and groaned a little when he came. The hooker stood and held out her hand. House looked at it stupidly. She took his wallet from his pants pocket. There was no cash in it. "Hey, jerk! Where's my money?"

"Whoops." He smiled devilishly.

Hooker fished out his credit card and threw his wallet at him, hitting him in the chest. "Never mind, I got this." She held the VISA in front of his face like a trophy.

House shrugged. "It's racked up. I can't buy gum on it."

Hooker grabbed his cane and struck him across the face with the handle, sending House to the ground. A small cut above his left eye leaked blood.

In her drug induced need for a fix, Hooker smashed the cane against the brick wall a few times until it broke. "Asshole!" she yelled and stormed away.

8888888

In white bathrobe, Wilson hurried to answer his apartment door after a furious knocking threatened to jostle it from the hinges.

It was House. His head was bleeding and he was drunk, or had recently been. He stunk of whisky. His obviously wounded cane was cracked halfway down its shaft and sporting a crude bandage of grey tape.

"House, it's past midnight."

House ignored Wilson's hint for him to shoo and dumped his coat on the floor.

"Okay." He said.

Wilson looked at the coat and at House. And his bleeding forehead. "Okay, what okay?"

House spread his hands in capitulation. "You can...you can have me for a night." He looked Wilson squarely in the eye so there would be no mis-communication. "ONE night."

Wilson's mouth opened. He was agog. "Are you...are you prostituting yourself to me??"

"Look, I'm offering-"

Wilson closed the door and circled the tiny tiled foyer with disbelieving steps. "This is a bargaining tactic? My God."

House looked genuinely confused. "This is what you want-"

"No. No! I mean, yes, but,...Jesus, House, I don't know whether to be offended at your ego, feel sorry for you or punch you in the head."

"Well, go with what you know, Rocky." House remarked.

Wilson stared at House. "You really do think you're worthless."

Even leaning on his cane, House swayed slightly. "Stop trying to make this about me."

"It IS about you. It's been about you since it started. You're more to me than a one night stand-"

"-But it'll get me out of your system. You'll...do the deed and get it that my plumbing's no different than anyone else's."

"-House! I want you for myself. Forever!" Wilson rubbed his eyes. "Try to comprehend this: It's not just about sex."

House looked away.

In Houses brain, Wilson could almost see the tiny cogs whirring.

He looked back, and remarkably in that instant he'd somehow sobered up. "Of course it is! You only think you love me. You've spent so much time around me while..." He gestured to Wilson pelvic area, "...your pink lily was blooming, that you think I'm the only one for you."

Wilson turned and raised his arms in defeat. "Holy Holstein." He let them drop and walked to the kitchen. He set to putting a kettle on to boil.

House followed. "What'r you doing?"

"Now that I'm up, I may as well have coffee."

"Instant? Can't you make the real stuff?"

Wilson was endlessly amazed at House's ability to switch focus. "I don't have any regular. I'm moving, remember? My cab is arriving at six in the morning." Wilson said over the running tap.

House nodded. He remembered. Now.

The kettle whistled and Wilson poured out two cups. There was no table to sit at so they leaned against the kitchen counter. Beside the kettle sat Wilson's Leopard Sea Cucumber.

"Leaving junior behind?"

Wilson glanced at it. "No, It's going in the last box. Awkward thing to pack, it's weirdly shaped."

House sipped the coffee, made a face. "So, whadda ya' say?"

Wilson put his cup down on the counter wearily. "Didn't we just settle this? Did you just somehow travel back in time?" He shook his head.

House tried again. "I think I'm making a sacrifice here."

Wilson ran fingers through his hair. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're going to close your eyes, drop your pants and pretend you're somewhere else. I didn't think I was THAT bad."

House sighed. "You're not, I didn't mean - look - I came here tonight to offer myself. You think this is easy for me? My stomach's churning, I'm ready to throw up and now you're saying no??"

"I see. At the prospect of making love to me, you're nauseous and on the verge of vomiting. Careful, House, you're going to charm the pants off me."

Suddenly House raised his cane and brought it smashing down on the sea cucumber. "What the hell do you want?! You want me to fall in love? You want me to say that I've yearned for you all these years? Confess that I'm gay too, but, gee, I just plum forgot?!"

Some of the dust from the pulverized cucumber landed on the floor and in Wilson's hair.

House looked abashed at his destruction of it but, "It was awkward anyway. And ugly."

Wilson picked at his eye. Wiped cucumber dust from his face. "I don't expect anything from you."

"You liar." House limped closer. "You expect everything." And closer again, in the way that he had when he knew he was right. "Only you don't know anything."

Wilson frowned. "What does that mean?"

"What do you know?" House asked, almost menacingly.

"About...?"

"About us,...what do you know?"

Wilson searched for the answer he thought House was looking for. "I know I love you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, before all the love-crap started up. About us, as friends, what do you know?"

Wilson straightened, putting his hands on the counter behind him for physical support and some intestinal courage. He didn't know what House wanted.

House shoved his face an inch from Wilsons. "What do you KNOW!?"

Wilson's tongue stumbled over his teeth and then he started firing words out, just to get the man to back off. "I know we're friends, colleagues, we hang out, we talk,..laugh... eat pizza.. share things..."

House backed off. "Yes. And was that enough? As friends, was it enough?"

Wilson still didn't know where this was going but it was true enough. "Yes. Yes. As a friend, I cared about you. It was enough, yes."

"Then why now isn't that - PLUS my body - enough?"

It was a unique perception. And it was from House.

"I don't know. I love you even more. But only one night...wouldn't be enough. I want a real relationship."

House wasn't done and he was still angry. "What does that mean anyway? True love. Real relationship. You toss those words around like a nerf ball, Mister three-times-divorced. YOU don't even know what they mean."

"Then what do they mean?" Wilson scored a small point.

"I don't know either. But you're the one who's neck deep in them. Enlighten me."

Wilson was tired, the buzz from the coffee had worn off. He had to get up in four hours and take a flight west out of House's life. "I don't know and I'm too tired to guess."

House turned to him. "You don't know." He gestured with his cane from Wilson to himself. "But you expect me to give you more than what you do know."

It was an unfolding. House had taken an obscure affliction and made a incision with which to peer inside. A start at a diagnosis. His specialty. No cure yet. No treatment, but they knew better what the trouble was.

However, it was still a deep wound. One neither knew yet how to fix.

"I don't deserve this." House told him and swung the apartment door open, not bothering to shut it behind him. Wilson had seen the stony sadness on Houses face and followed.

House had his cell phone out and was dialing numbers as he punched the nearby elevator button over and over.

"Where are you going, House?" Wilson asked from the doorway.

An elderly woman was waiting for the same elevator.

"Who are you calling?" Wilson asked again, if for nothing than to get House to come back and talk more.

House didn't look at him. "My pimp!" He glanced at the lady, jerking his head once in Wilson's direction. "He won't pay up."

Wilson closed his eyes. "Hello Misses Aldenburg."

Misses Aldenburg only raised one profoundly disapproving eyebrow over her doctor-neighbor's nighttime activities.

The elevator doors opened and she and House disappeared.

888888

Wilson was dressed with suitcases ready, waiting on the curb by his apartment block by five-forty-eight AM. The shower and shave had given him a false feeling of fine which was quickly dissipating.

By six no cab had showed up. Wilson looked at his watch. His flight left at eight. "Shit."

An engine started nearby. Motorcycle.

Wilson watched as House pulled up to the curb. His forehead sported a bandage, and he had changed clothes. House tossed Wilson his black helmet. "Climb on."

Wilson tossed the helmet back. "No."

House tossed it back again. "Stop being a girly-ass and get on. You can even cuddle me if you want."

Wilson had a sudden sickening revelation. "You canceled my cab!" He stared at House as to a crazy man. "Didn't you? You canceled my cab??"

Wilson threw his coat to the ground and stormed around. "You make me insane, House. You make everyone around you insane. You are insane. I'm going to lose that job!"

House dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "You didn't want that job. You'd hate California. Too many gays."

Wilson stopped and stared at the ground, like a man confronted by a smelly corpse on his newly cut lawn. "My life is over."

"Come on, you can stay with me 'till Cuddy arranges for your old job back."

"You're still drunk." Wilson put the helmet on his head and climbed onto the back of House's motorcycle. He did not put his arms around House but slid his hands through the leather strap across the back seat.

"True." House dialed into his cell phone.

"Who are you calling now?"

"The cab company."

Wilson was dumbfounded. "Why are you calling me a cab now??"

"I'm not. I'm calling a cab for your luggage."

"Have them drop it at Plainsborough."

"Why?"

"Can you just do me this one, small favor please without arguing? Just once?"

House did so. He fired up the bike. They rode a few miles.

"Stop for a second." Wilson said over the noise of the engine.

"Why?"

"I need some overnight things and there's a all-night pharmacy right there."

House pulled to the curb. Wilson hopped off and walked away in the opposite direction of the store.

House lifted his leg over the seat, but knew he could not catch up with him. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To a hotel."

"What about your luggage?"

"Keep it. You could use a new wardrobe."

"Come on-"

"Go home, House. Watch T.V. Rent a hooker. I don't care."

"Wilson..."

"Leave me alone. I mean it."

8888888

Cuddy saw House limp slowly by her office. He had a different cane today, his plain dark-wood one. It was eleven-twenty in the morning.

Cuddy watched and waited. If she kept her eyes on him long enough he was sure-

-He turned around, sensing her dagger eyes. With slumping shoulder's, House entered through the double doors to Cuddy's Plainsborough command center.

Cuddy waited until House settled himself in the leather chair opposite her desk. He looked terrible.

But she was still his boss. "Do you mind telling me why you're coming into work, looking like a drunken hobo at eleven-twenty AM?"

House tucked his top lip over his bottom, a thing he did when he wasn't sure he ought to say what he'd decided to say. "I ran out of money?"

Cuddy noticed the bandage on his forehead. "And what happened to your eye?" She came around to exam him.

"Disgruntled...date. I wasn't a gentleman."

She checked to make sure it didn't need stitching. It was crusted and would heal with minimal scarring.

Cuddy straightened. She was disapproving of, and exasperated with, and feeling sorry for her thoroughly frustrating and rumpled employee. "Go work." Was all she said.

When House was half way out her door. "Clinic duty." She reminded him. He sighed heavily.

888888

"I waited forty minutes out there." House's middle aged female patient irked. Her hair was dyed platinum, her face was tight and her lips pinched with having better things to do.

"Then you must be ecstatic to meet me." House said. He'd downed an extra large black coffee, half a dozen aspirin and two Vicodin. His stomach and head were approaching normal.

She gave him the once over. "Are you a Doctor?"

"As far as you know." He checked the blue folder containing the clinic nurse's scribbles of the physical complaints that had brought the woman to the clinic .

House tossed the folder on the counter. "You have...," He summed up the two page file, "...a cut."

"Isn't it obvious?" She held up a hand with a white home-made bandage on it. A teeny amount of blood seeped through the gauze. "It's not very big but it bled a lot and I think I might need stitches."

House snapped on latex gloves and unwrapped the gauze. Underneath was a very small cut on her right index finger. "No stitches." He announced and looked at her. "I recommend a hobby instead."

"A hobby?"

"Yes. Instead of wasting your middle class retirement years sadistically bothering people a whole lot busier - and sicker - than you, like hung over Doctors for example, take up a hobby. Knitting, growing petunias, butterfly collecting - you get to stick needles in them - that's pretty sadistic."

He removed the gloves and tossed them in the trash. "But for now, go home, wash the cut, put on a Band-Aid brand band-aid and take your fat, twelve year poodle for a walk."

The woman flushed, her brows pinched together like the black wings of a crow. "How do you know I'm retired or middle class?"

"Easy." House looked her over once, particularly at her face. "You've recently had a face-lift, but not a particularly good one. Yours must have run you about eight thousand dollars, so you've got some money but not a lot because a really good plastic face is priced closer to thirty.

"There's no ring on your finger so you're divorced or widowed, therefore no second income which is why you've come to a free clinic. And it's Saturday. If you were busy in the sultry dating scene or the bright lights of the Bridge circuit, you wouldn't be wasting your time - and mine - in a free clinic with a superficial finger cut."

"You're wrong."

"No I'm not." He answered, making a note in her file.

"Yes," She said sharply, "you are!"

House was getting bored. "I give."

"It bled a lot. It needs stitches."

House looked at her, put the top back on his pen and stood. "Fine. I'll get one of our students in here to put a stitch," He emphasized the singular, "in your finger. At least someone's Saturday won't be a waste."

"You're also wrong about the face lift. It cost nineteen thousand dollars."

House stuck out his lower lip at the figure. "Seriously? I hope it came with a money-back guarantee." House left one exam room for another.

Not bothering to read the file at all, "What's wrong with you?" He asked the worried patient whom he had not yet examined.

"I feel bad."

House looked sideways at the pot-bellied man sitting stiffly on the exam table.

"Yea-ah. If you're talking to a doctor in the first place, that kinda' goes without saying. Why do you feel bad and by bad I'm assuming you mean sick."

"Not sure. It sort of hurts all over."

"WHAT sort of hurts all over?"

"Everything."

House stared blankly at him for a few seconds. His eyes widened, then narrowed. The patient followed suit, looking more worried.

House took the man's hands and held them up in front of him. He pinched the man's palms hard. "Does that hurt?"

The guy pulled his hands back quickly. "Ouch! Yes!"

House next took his flashlight and looked up the guy's nose. "Have any dripping? Sneezing? The need to blow?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact-"

"-Any sore muscles within the last year?"

"Yes but-"

House continued. "What about itching? Do you sometimes have the urge to scratch yourself... a lot? Does it feel like your skin is crawling with ants, making it itch - terribly - in the daylight? Especially when you're indoors? Under flourescent lights?"

The patient scratched one arm. "Sometimes..."

Using his optical scope, House looked into his left eye and whistled. "What about now? Is the itching getting worse RIGHT NOW?"

"Yes, it's real bad now." The patient scratched at his arms and stomach.

House let out a held breath. "You..."

"-What? I knew it? What do I have?!"

"...have..." House wiped his face and shook his head in mock sorrow. "...a Somatoform disorder."

"Oh, God, I knew it!"

House slumped on his doctor stool, looking grave. "Relatively rare. It plagues" He darkly underlined the word, "about only five percent of the population."

"What is it? Tell me, I can take it. I'm dying, aren't I?"

"You have Anatomical Pavlovian Hypochondrasias. I'm sorry to inform you that you only have about forty years to live."

"Oh, no!...Wait, but... forty years??"

House gathered up his scope and the file. "Pavlovian. It means you react to whatever suggestions you're conditioned to. And by the speed of your reaction, looks like you're terminal."

At the man's puzzled face, House said, "You're a hypochondriac, you idiot!" He tossed him a half-eaten roll of Certs. "Here. These'll take the edge off. Go home!"

888888

Cuddy intercepted House on his way to the Men's Room. "Done at the Clinic already?" She asked.

"Yes, and I have the impacted bowel to prove it."

She fell into step beside him. "Wilson did not arrive at San Diego. The Dean who was to have been his new boss called me, wondering why Wilson didn't show. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

House looked down at her. "Maybe he decided San Francisco is more his flavor." House pushed the Men's Room door open but Cuddy took his arm, halting him in his tracks.

"House..."

House searched her eyes, looking for what she was not saying. He found it in a second. Cuddy was not surprised. The bastard always could.

"He told you!"

She nodded helplessly. "Yes."

House leaned against the door. "God! Who else knows?"

"No one." She strongly assured him. "I don't think this problem is one that can be solved by running away."

House frowned. "I'm not running away. I'm just not...running TO." He sighed.

Cuddy watched his face, so animated, so alive with emotions. Fear, confusion, sadness, searching for an answer; a treatment; a cure. House could not be the ass - could not be JUST the ass - everyone thought he was. He was human. If he was not, where did all the feelings come from?

"House. Wilson's going away. But I'm here for you, if you need me." It was saying just enough. He would accept it without embarrassment and respond without discomfort.

House looked at her, with just a flick of his indigo eyes, and nodded once.

"Talk to him please." She urged. "I didn't want to lose Wilson. I don't want to lose you." She could think of no other advice.

House looked adrift. "Things keep changing." He looked at her and Cuddy saw it in his eyes. House needed stability.

Mirroring her own mind, he said, "I don't know how." And slipped into the bathroom.

8888888

The sun was just rising, turning the sky a lazy pink when Wilson slid his card key through the card reader. The Suns Inn was expensive but the only one that was within walking distance from where he'd had house drop him.

"Dammit!" Wilson snarled to no-one when the card didn't work. He tried again and the door gently popped open.

Closing and locking it, he switched on the light and sat down on the hard bed. He had no luggage and so no razors or shaving cream. And no change of underwear or deodorant. No apartment to go back to. No job.

He flopped back bonelessly and rubbed his face. In the afternoon he would call Cuddy and see if he could get his position, or some other position, back at Plainsborough. Hopefully in an office far away from House.

Wilson stepped into the shower, letting the warm spray wash away the tension in his back and the headache in his head. A House-headache. And House tension. House warmth. Soft House spray.

Wilson groaned when erotic images of the man turned over and over in his mind. He almost regretted not taking House up on his one-night offering. What was it like to hold him close? Kiss him hard? Touch him all over with his lips, smell his skin? Cover him with his own body? Fuck him until he groaned and begged?

Wilson's heart thumped and he couldn't help touching, stroking himself. The fucking son-of-a-bitch had a prison hold on his mind and soul. "Fuck..." He moaned into the hot spray and came.

Wilson lay down to sleep and drifted off almost immediately. Images of House were there, in his rest. House smiling at his own jokes. Shouting at Cuddy when she refused him carte blanche. Sitting silently in depression. Grimacing when in pain.

Stealing his potato chips. Borrowing his car. Drinking with him, working with him, going through break-ups, going through pain, gossiping about the nurses...

Sharing a few, rare, precious feelings when he was scraping life's rotten bottom.

And House was still a man unknown. A genius. Nuts. Totally unique.

Marvelous.

Wilson slept for five hours when he suddenly awoke. A dangerous idea had come in the night. But it was a way to understand House. Maybe. Understand, perhaps, a little more of him.

888888

Wilson took the seat opposite the Doctor seated behind his large, polished real oak desk. The grey-haired doctor had made some time for the younger one on the understanding he was there to discuss a former patient.

"My pleasure, Doctor Tesky." Wilson said.

Hands were shook, nods exchanged. "Doctor House, yes." Tesky began. "I treated Greg House. Several years ago, without much success I'm afraid. His type of muscle and nerve damage holds dismal promise of improvement."

"Really?" Wilson was immediately depressed. "You think there's no hope?"

Tesky withdrew a file from a bottom drawer - perhaps his unsuccessful cases - then polished and put on his reading glasses. "Let's see." He said. "Ischemia Caused by an infarction. Muscle death to 39 percent of his Vastus Latoralis and 37 percent of his Rectus Femoris. Femoral nerve damage. Severe chronic pain..."

Wilson said "-What I want to know is what he feels."

"You mean pain scale? That depends on activity, if the leg is stressed, over-worked, under-worked..."

"I'm trying to find out what it feels like. I...need to know what he feels. Physically." Wilson doubted Tesky would accommodate him.

Tesky was wary. "You mean you want me to...hook you up and cause you...?"

"Pain. Yes. The kind of pain Doctor House goes through."

"This is a very unusual request. I would need to know why."

"For us to help him, to help him cope, we can't do that unless we know...how hard it is for him."

Tesky looked down at his desk. "I'm not sure I can ethically assist you in this."

"I'll sign any form you like that absolves you."

"We're physicians, Doctor Wilson, you know there is no such form. We're here to ease suffering, not cause it."

"I've been an Oncologist for fifteen years. My patients often explain to me, at length, their pain and how bad it is. After fifteen years, I still don't know, really, how they feel. They tell me that often the worst part is that others don't understand. House is a friend. He suffers. People around him think it can't be that bad."

Wilson sat forward. "I need to know. One person in his life needs to know. We can't do anything about the pain. But, to understand,...this...could be the only way I...we can help."

Tesky thought a moment. Nodded. "I'll assist you in this." He pointed at him with his glasses. "But you must know that this will be unpleasant. To say the least."

I'm counting on it, Wilson thought.

"Remove your pants and lie down." Tesky said.

Wilson complied. The table with it's sheet of paper was cold and hard.

Tesky busied himself for a moment setting up his equipment. "Electrical stimulation of nerve and muscle is an effective treatment for pain in most cases. Here we use transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation - carefully controlled." Tesky looked down at his "patient". "For you, I will be causing, not relieving pain. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Wilson nodded.

"Okay." Tesky placed the electrodes onto strategic spots on Wilson's upper and lower, right thigh, explaining. "We target the actual nerves of the muscle, they respond to stimulation far more quickly than does muscle tissue. Ready?"

"Yes." Wilson said.

Tesky switched on his machine and moved dials.

Wilson felt a tickling, then a sensation of burning in his thigh. "I can feel something."

Tesky watched his read-outs carefully. "That's one of the settings for therapy." He turned a dial. "It should begin to hurt now."

He was right. Wilson felt his thigh muscles twitching. The spasms sped up until a steady cramping set in. Still the twitching did not stop. It really began to hurt! Wilson broke out in a sweat.

"Is that what House feels?"

"Not yet." Tesky upped another setting.

Wilson thought he had steeled himself sufficiently for bearing more pain but the shock of it took his breath away. "Ahh!" He could not hold back. "Shit!"

"I'm going to stop now." Tesky said.

"No! Is this what House feels without the Vicodin?"

Tesky looked over at him a bit sadly. 'No, that's what he feels like WITH the Vicodin." He turned another dial. "This is without."

It was a black agony. Murderous.

Wilson grabbed the sides of his head with both hands. "Oh my God! How...how can he live like this?" Wilson had determined to endure several hours of the House-like pain but wondered if he was a fool to think he could.

Tesky moved to terminate. "I'm turning it off."

"No!" Wilson said through gritted teeth. "Leave it."

"This could cause some damage." He warned Wilson.

"Leave it." Wilson said. He closed his eyes to the pain and let it wash over him. Wave after wave of it exploded in his leg and brutally invaded his torso, burning across his pelvic area and into the muscles of his abdomen. Nausea boiled up in his stomach. A small headache began and grew with each passing minute until his head pounded.

Tension. Blood pressure rising. Heart rate increasing. He began to sweat profusely. Still the pain did not ease. Wilson needed to know. An hour. At least an hour and maybe he would understand.

Lights ripped across the inside of his eyelids. White flashes, blue sparks, the photo manifestations of misery. He suddenly remembered his fifth birthday party when his father and bought him his first two-wheeled bicycle. After a few wobbly pedals, he'd crashed it into the garage and broken his collarbone. Cried from the pain. Pain in a memory he had not thought of for thirty-five years came back as fresh as morning.

Not the dream-state-pain gouged uncaring fingers into his flesh and so an image of horror crossed his mind. A man with an ax, chopping his leg off just below the hip joint. Blood shot out like from a hose. But the relief! The gratitude to his faceless maim-er.

House spoke to him from a time before: "My leg hurt. You think this is a scam??"

In the painful dark, Wilson spoke back. "Either way, you get the high you think you need. You're leg is fine. You were so strung out!..."

"I was in pain! You have to believe I have a problem so your betrayal has the illusion of nobility. The nausea's bad this time..."

"Then go to Rehab...I thought you might prefer people to pills..."

A depressed and desperate House on the floor, lying in vomit. Wilson sad and sickened by the scene. Disgusted. Angry. Slamming the door. Leave him in it. Serves him right.

"I know you were just trying to help me, protect me..."

"Was the apology real?"

"Believe what you want."

Inside the lake of pain, the answer was easy. It was real. There had been no other clear reason for House to have said he was sorry, except that he was.

Wilson thought, knowing it would not reach House's ears: I never said I was sorry for not believing you. For leaving you when you were at your lowest point. The Ketamine failed. You were in ten kinds of agony and I didn't believe you. God help me.

"You'll function without the muscle." They had said to House/Wilson. Promised him: "The pain can be managed."

Like balancing a budget. Just so much per day of agony. We're certain the leg will cooperate with our very reasonable schedule of pain.

Assurances, "You can live without the narcotics."

Name-calling, "You're a junkie, an addict."

Righteous accusations, "You like the high, you love the pills..."

Wilson laughed at their ignorance. Proverbial eyes were opened. A once blinded mind, clearly seeing.

One of those agonies hauled back and drop-kicked him from the memories. Nerves were crushed and twisted. Muscles were starved and withered away.

Wilson screamed.

"Doctor Wilson!" Tesky yelled into his ear.

As Wilson came to, he saw with fuzzy vision Tesky turning down the dials on his terrible device. The pain eased but the memory of it remained in mind and limb.

"You passed out." Tesky explained.

Wilson sat up slowly. His thigh throbbed still but it was nothing. A tickle. Laughable. "For how long?"

"A few minutes."

"I mean how long was I under the machine?"

"About forty-five minutes. I terminated when your heart rate shot up just now."

Wilson stepped down from the table. His right leg collapsed from under him and he almost fell.

"Careful." Tesky warned. "Your leg's going to cramp for at least a day. Walking's going to be a challenge for a few hours."

Wilson wiped the sweat from his face. "How can he stand it day after day?"

"Pain patient's learn to cope; grit their teeth. And remember he's had this pain for five years now, and he's on narcotics. Those two factors will have damaged - and therefore numbed slightly - his already damaged nerves, so he'd have some reduction in the level of pain."

"You mean he's used to it."

Tesky nodded. "Yes."

Wilson felt sick with grief.

8888888

House downed three ounces of cheap Rye and threw some clothes into his back-pack. His bottle of Vicodin, Gravol, sleeping pills and his cell phone completed the job.

He loved his job. Knew he was good at it. Probably the best.

He just sucked at relationships. People baffled him sometimes. Other times they were transparent. Easy to read, manipulate. Use.

People he could mostly live without. Not because he really wanted to, he just didn't have much choice. He knew he wasn't likeable. Not great friendship material.

House sat on his Honda without starting it. It was a miserable night, snow fell and the wind cut up through his new black leather jacket's open collar and sleeves. Goose bumped his skin.

Wilson might even be gone by now. Still House did not start the bike.

He hated all the emotions that had surfaced because of Wilson's confession. Despised the weakness of his own need. House started the bike, revved the engine. Again. And again until it high-screamed in protest.

He shut it off angrily. Looking up, fluffy flakes fell on his face and melted. Little cold spots all over. His breath hitched and sped up. Stress. Nervous break down? - So? - What hadn't gone to shit lately? His eyes, as dry as the remnants of whiskey in his stomach, closed.

Aches and pains and none of it from his leg. House slammed his hands down on the handle bars.

Again. Hard!

Harder again. Once more. Painful distraction accomplishing nothing.

His forearms stung. There'd be bruises tomorrow. Somehow it was no comfort. Like when Stacey packed her three suitcases and bugged out. The hollowness she'd left in him had spread like a fungus. Wilson had suggested counseling.

Sure. Get right on that. Therapy for the leg. Learning to walk again. No job and no prospects of any. Gonna' drink for a few months, 'K? Emotional crash first, if you don't mind.

Cuddy swooping down, that gorgeous raven, and rescuing him with a job. And a smile he dreamed about during every shower.

House felt sick and terrified. Not the first time in his life (good ol' Dad). Certainly not the last. He started the Honda again and rode through the sloppy streets to the hotel where Wilson had been staying. If he was no longer there, O god. If he was...

...O god.

888888

House tossed his backpack on the carpet and his new leather jacket on top.

Wilson stood in his briefs and Goose bumped white skin. He was smooth chested, fit and trim. A naturally slim man who would never have to worry about running to fat. "It's one AM. What do you want, House?"

House didn't say anything. He didn't look Wilson's way.

He was breathing a little fast, and Wilson wondered if he was in pain. "Is your leg okay? You seem-"

House nodded once. Addressing the wall, "It's...not bad." He murmured. Quick, clipped words that nearly had not made it all the way out.

Wilson stepped back so House could enter further and the door could be closed. House said nothing so Wilson filled the space. "I called Cuddy today. I have my tenure back if I want it. Since I have no where else to go, I accepted."

House looked at the far wall beyond Wilson, and said "You win."

It was an odd response and Wilson was too tired to ponder it.

But as much as he wanted to yawn, dismiss House with a few choice words and return to bed, he was too curious, and puzzled, by House's odd behavior to do so. "Are you all right?"

House was acting like a cornered dog. Injured and staring suspiciously at the hand extended to him.

Wilson then did reach out. "You're white as a sheet."

House looked at the ceiling for a second and, reaching behind him, grabbed hold of his tee-shirt and pulled it over his head. He held it in front of him, arms still imprisoned by the sleeves, t-shirt accordion-ed into folds across his bare chest.

House looked at the floor. "I said, you win." He repeated, now looking directly at Wilson, his eyes begging him to understand and ask nothing more.

And Wilson did understand. As clear as rain-water.

House was there to offer himself.

Again.

Wilson felt a tsunami of emotions while his eyes never blinked nor turned away from the uncontainably beautiful thing he had just witnessed.

And in that instant he saw a little further into the murky depths of the genius man.

House. Brilliant doctor. Insightful friend. Angry child. Funny man. Sad loner. Arrogant ass. Mercurial junkie...

Who stood alone on the edge of good, human experience, looking but almost never tasting. Dwelling along the peripheral of a world that, in its mostly acidic machinations, would someday eat him alive.

Without Wilson, House was without protection. He was helpless.

Even in his self imposed isolation, he would be caught and skinned in the unyielding, unforgiving eyes of those who dwelled inside the circle.

That is what Cuddy had meant when she said House needed him. Without Wilson, House would not survive.

That's the thing; the essence that drew only the deeply caring to the man. Not the leg. Nothing so palpably obvious. Wilson now knew what he needed to know. He comprehended that aspect of House that, without a deflecting presence, would lead to his eventual annihilation from job, people and life. It was the key to him.

A raw, aching vulnerability.

Wilson weighed his next words with the care of a goldsmith. The wrong thing would end this where it started. "I'm glad you're here."

Wilson stepped forward, making certain his movements were casual, almost accidental, and took House's t-shirt from him, laying it across the desk chair by the door. He was close to House now, just two feet from him. His hair was damp from the snow but Wilson could feel his body heat.

Wilson moved to put his arms around him and House tensed.

"It's just a hug." Wilson said. "That's all."

House nodded. That quick, barely agreeing tip of his head. The trademark of a man suddenly finding himself out of his depth.

Wilson put his arms around him and held him firmly. It was neither sterile nor passionate.

But he was holding House for the first time. Feeling, finally, House's naked skin. Flesh, strong and soft. He smelled like the fresh outdoors.

He would taste, Wilson knew, like a new creation. The way love and sex had been new once upon a time.

Wilson turned his head just enough to kiss House on the neck. House didn't pull away, but he was silent and his breathing was irregular. One second normal, the next he'd hold it when something unfamiliar occurred.

Like when Wilson next kissed his cheek, then the side of his face. Tiny, barely touching kisses across his rough jaw until finally he found House's lips and lingered there. With his tongue he teased House's lips, then his teeth, apart.

Now kissed deeper, stronger, more urgently. House did not kiss back but, again, he did not pull away.

Wilson stroked his hands up and down, so slowly up and down, House's back. His fingers played over the muscles there, learning them, studying their smoothly carved beauty with hungry hands.

In his secret mind, Wilson was already inside House, hard and penetrating, loving and forceful, passionate and demanding.

In the peace of the actual, Wilson gently guided House to the bed. House, without his cane, limping and heavily leaning on Wilson.

House had to stop when the backs of his legs hit the mattress. Wilson continued to push him until he fell, bouncing once on the hard springs. House kept his eyes on the headboard. His hands shook.

House's jeans were next and Wilson unzipped them, pulling them down and off. Beneath house was wearing his cotton pajama bottoms. He'd hastily thrown his clothes on over them.

It caught Wilson's breath up. He could just see the darker flesh of House's genitals through the thin fabric and was hard instantly.

Wilson took the pajama's draw string and pulled very slowly, savoring the power and thrill of undressing House. The string was loose. It came undone. And Wilson almost followed course.

O fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck...

Wilson slipped the pajama's off those perfect legs and took in the sight of naked Gregory House on his bed, underneath him, about to be made love to by him. Wilson felt like a trapped animal when the cage door finally swings wide.

He took House's nervous hands in his own to still them, laying his full body on him. Wilson began kissing him again, non-stop, pushing his tongue inside House's mouth. House was silent. Wilson kept on kissing him so House could rest easy in that he did not have to say a word nor acknowledge what was happening.

For Wilson, he needed no confirmation from House. That it was happening was enough. Plenty.

Everything, the only thing, he desired.

He explored House's chest and abdomen with hands, and lips and tongue. Oh holy god, the man was beautiful.

With his right hand, House covered his scar - by habit, Wilson suspected. Wilson removed the hand and covered the scar with his own. Gently caressed it as just another desirable, sexual portion of House's perfect flesh. "Nothing hidden." Wilson whispered into his ear. "Not anymore."

He took a second or two to look into House's eyes. Some trepidation there but House looked back just once before resting his gaze elsewhere again. But a tiny yes had been spoken in that glance.

Wilson moved down House's body, kissing, teasing, licking the soft hair on his chest, abdomen, until he reached the reality of his most erotic dreams. Wilson's ministrations had not been lost on House, physically at least. He was hard.

Wilson looked up. House had his eyes squeezed shut. Embarrassed because it was Wilson.

Wilson had expected that. To bring House's shame to nothing, he kissed House on the upper thigh, between his scrotum and his penis, everywhere but touching the engorged organ of his long held lustful want.

Wilson looked up again. House was trembling. As alien as Wilson's mouth might feel to him, he wanted it too.

Suddenly House looked down to the sight of Wilson about to swallow him whole.

Wilson's cock answered with a thrill when House's mouth formed a single, silent word: Please.

Wilson complied eagerly and took House's entire length in his mouth, right to the pelvis, then drew his lips back, sucking hard. Again he swallowed. It was the best food, the best place, the perfect earthly spot.

Wilson swallowed and sucked and teased the tip of House's hard, beautiful cock until his own body cried out for the same.

He swallowed once more and House was on the very edge. "Come on, baby." Wilson whispered it softly. Enough so it would just reach House's hearing. House threw his head back and came - a silent sexy shuddering - as Wilson, now ever-so-tenderly, sucked and swallowed until his lover was spent.

House slumped like a rag doll. His chest rose and fell. He did not look at Wilson.

Wilson moved up again and lay on him, reeling in the ardor of House's movement. And his heartbeat. A few minutes passed. Wilson knew House wanted to get up now.

Not a chance. Wilson kept one eye on House's wary eyes and kissed his neck. "I want you."

He said softly while his thoughts were far more veracious: I want to fuck you until I can no longer breath or feel anything but your writhing flesh. I want to pound my cock home until you groan into my mouth and beg me to stop! I want no other to touch you again ever!

Too soon for such categorical honesty.

House surprised Wilson by placing one hand on his back.

Christ...Wilson couldn't help himself. "I fucking love you." And kissed him hard.

House played an Ace and kissed back. Wilson almost came. He groaned, his body alive with an aching desire that seemed a separate being, screaming to get out. "I have to have you...now!"

House said nothing but continued to kiss Wilson. More openly - mouth openly. Passionately. Wilson could have been flying without wings and it would not have equaled this. House was enjoying him.

Wilson leaped from the bed, leaving House laying languid on the rumpled covers, waiting patiently, as he rummaged through the toiletries he'd purchased that afternoon. No lubricant but he did have a small travel tube of hand-cream that would do in a pinch.

No condoms. He didn't care. House was clean. So was he. And, Wilson got hard again as the thought entered his consciousness like a star-burst, he wanted to come inside House; fill him up! Mark him as his own; pour himself out until the man moaned in his ear.

Wilson returned to the bed and spread the cream on his fingers. He would make it perfect. There would be no pain. Not a twinge. House had to be fucked with grace. It would, could not ever be, the last time.

There would be many more, hundreds, thousands of times.

Paying particular care to House's crippled, sexy, delectable right thigh, Wilson lifted House's legs until they lay almost on either side of his head. Wilson took a moment to sweep hungry eyes across the naked willing body beneath him. Perfect angels in the heights above...

"You are so fucking, goddam sexy!" Wilson growled in his ear. He turned his attention back and inserted a finger into House's anus. Carefully. Slowly. Gently. Lovingly he pushed it farther in until he could feel House relax a little. Two fingers. With exquisite delicately, three...

He applied a liberal amount of hand cream to his ripe and ready cock and pushed in. House sucked in air but gave no indication that it hurt.

Wilson put his weight behind it and shoved himself until he could go no further.

"Fuck..." He growled again. He stared to move, not thrusting in and out as he'd been told by a male companion or two that such can hurt quite a bit in a virgin ass. So he just moved, up and down and back and forth, faster and faster, his breath squeezing out between clenched teeth.

House began to move beneath him, feeling the strike of Wilson's cock against his prostate - never having felt it before outside a doctor's stilted glove. House moaned.

Wilson, hearing that, leaned forward, grabbed House by the hair with both hands and kissed House hard, tonging him deeply, as he burst inside him. He continued to rock up and down furiously until long after he was empty and flaccid.

Wilson closed his eyes. Opened them. House was still there, laying beneath him, breathing as hard as he was. House had come again on himself and Wilson.

Enough physical evidence to convince Wilson it was not just an amazing dream.

It was an incredible reality. "I love you." He said to House. Let house damn him for that if he liked. "No more hidden things." He repeated.

House sighed, more from exhaustion than Wilson's chatter-boxing. "I have to pee." He said.

Wilson smiled and rolled off him. Watched dreamily the movement of House's muscles as he limped to the bathroom and closed the door. Wilson would let him have his way with the bathroom privacy thing. For now.

When House came out, to Wilson's disappointment, he was wearing his pajama bottoms again. But at least the material was almost see-through. And, to Wilson's delight, House wore no boxers beneath, so Wilson had an unobstructed view of House's delicious shapes under the fabric.

"Mmmmmm." Wilson said.

House looked at him and went to his back-pack. Wilson had a fleeting moment of dread that House was getting ready to leave. But relaxed when House found his Vicodin bottle and dry swallowed two of the pills.

"House rules." House said.

Wilson forced his attention from House's lower quarters to his face. "What?"

"House rules." House cracked a beer he'd apparently brought along as well, and took a large gulp. "I am not gay. I will never BE gay."

He stood and moved around the room with his lurching, and to Wilson, heart-wringing sexy limp, settling into lecture mode. "Get yourself an apartment because we are not going to live together."

House sat on the bed beside Wilson, sipping his beer and scratching his privates. "I like women. If I choose to rent a hooker, I will. If two hookers, or three, you aren't to say anything about it."

Wilson listened, fascinated, by House's list of restrictions. It was not wholly unexpected. House had gone far and above the call of friendship-duty. He deserved to make up all the rules he wished. And Wilson felt so goddamn happy just knowing House was going to be in his bed, he didn't give a shit.

"Sure." Wilson agreed.

House looked at him sharply as though not expecting it. "This, you and me thing, is fine with me as long as it's kept between us. Because," He stared at Wilson to drive the point home, "I'm not gay."

"I never expected you to become gay."

"Good."

House drank his beer and worked the TV remote. He found a science fiction movie. "Oh, and, no matter what you say, I am never going to plant my cucumber in your potato patch."

Wilson smiled at that. "Concession?"

House looked at him. Frowned. "What concession?"

"That if you some day change your mind, I won't hold you to that concession."

"I won't, but okay."

House wasn't finished. "At work, we are workmates - scratch that - work colleagues! I will still flirt with any female, cup size B or better. I will tell all the damn gay jokes I like..." Looked squarely at Wilson. "...and we will never go on a cruise."

Wilson listened and rolled onto his side, leisurely watching House as he spoke and drank his beer. Handsome, sexy, thoroughly thrilling, frustrating, infuriating, lovely, kissable, fuckable House.

Wilson leaned over and kissed one delicious hip. "Whatever you say, Doc'."

888888888

Wilson promised he would find an apartment soon. But for now, House had agreed to let him stay at his place.

House turned on the televison and flipped channels until he found the Giant's game. "Last one of the season. They're going to win." He said to Wilson.

Wilson did not want to watch football. He was warm with three beers and reached across the space between him and House to fondle House's magnificent thigh.

"No." House said simply.

Wilson withdrew his hand. "You liked it well enough last night. Wasn't it fun?"

"Sure." Was House's understatement to their previous evening of carnal lovemaking. "But tonight I want to watch football. You stay over there."

Wilson leaned back, linking his hands behind his neck. He was content. Things were back to normal. Even better.

He glanced right to the genius mind and the generous body.

Things weren't better, they were practically perfect.

The world rolled along and Wilson with it, not minding the occasional bumps that loving the Genius and the Generous brought.

The world spun by and he felt fine.

And for House, the unfathomable racing world had slowed.

Just a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY about the previous mix-up with chapters 2 & 3 being the same! Got it fixed. Sorry for the delay too. My computer's a piece of &hit!

XXXXXXX

Wilson turned the steering wheel of his Sebring and pulled north onto Half Acre Road. The vehicle purred and he sped to catch up to morning traffic.

House held his cane between relaxed knees, hands draped on the handle. He was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Something wrong?" Wilson asked.

For a moment either House didn't hear him or declined to answer. Eventually he grunted.

Wilson looked at House, rolled his eyes, then with unmistakable cheeriness, "I've decided to quit the circus."

"Good for you." House mumbled.

"And I'm running away to join an orphanage."

"Outstanding." He sighed.

"Kill anybody lately?"

"Sure."

"House!" Wilson snapped. It had the needed effect, House lifted his eyes from his sneakers and looked out the window instead. But he still said nothing.

After last night's vigorous lovemaking, House was not himself. Off in a world of his own unique making. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Wilson insisted.

House played with his cane on the car's deep brown carpet, drawing little squiggles. "Cuddy broke up with her latest "desperately seeking " looser."

"Oh." Hospital gossip Wilson could handle. At least the man was talking.

"Yup." House looked out the window again and was silent.

Wilson felt let down. So far, not much of a gossip session. "And...?"

Wilson waited a few seconds, "When I say "And", I mean "thereupon" or "next", and you're suppose to finish it with additional information. I read that in a manual somewhere."

Wilson pulled into his parking space. House opened his side and got out, leveraging himself to his feet with the use of the solid door and his cane. "I'm going to ask her out."

Wilson stared after House. Not quite the finishing words he was expecting, he caught up to the rapidly retreating House as he entered Plainsborough Teaching Hospital's main doors.

Wilson grabbed the dark sleeve of House's winter coat, forcing him to slow down and then pulling him aside so they could talk in relative privacy. The early AM rush of employees steadily filed through the double glass doors. Wilson blocked House's path and each time the inner doors opened, he felt against his face that odd sensation of cold outside air mixing with the heated atmosphere of the hospital's interior.

"When did they break up?" Wilson asked - a question that actually didn't matter to him at all. The question he really wanted to ask,...he was afraid to ask.

House skirted Wilson's blocking and bee-lined for one of the two elevator's. He didn't need to push the UP button as one of the two doors slid aside almost immediately. A man and woman exited and House entered. Wilson slipped in beside him.

"Yesterday." House said.

Wilson swallowed. His gut was suddenly flipping over, churning his breakfast around like a clothes-dryer. "I see you've given this a lot of thought."

House got off on his floor without answering, entered his deserted office with Wilson still in tow. "So, you've decided you want to see Cuddy? Date her? And...I'm assuming not just once."

Ducking behind his desk but still standing, House busied himself with papers then looked up at Wilson with the briefest flash of his coral blue's. He flicked that tiny downward nod of his. A House invented nod. A dramatically curt "yes".

The answer to the question Wilson had really, but not really, wanted.

House seated himself in his swivel chair and switched his computer on. From long association, it was a typical gesture: be otherwise occupied at life's crucially emotional junctures. House would simply leave it up to Wilson to guide the conversation where Wilson, not House, cared it to go.

Wilson asked, "And did you give any thought what-so-ever to oh, I don't know ... US?"

House checked his messages. He was all business. "I thought I made it clear from the start there never was any "us"?"

Wilson sighed. His rejected and wounded inside's were itching for a fight. His more controlled doctor exterior swallowed the ache in his throat and said, "Yes, I'm an idiot for foolishly entertaining the smallest hope that, after nearly a year-long personal relationship, you might develop a feeling or two."

When House didn't respond, "That happens to people sometimes." Wilson continued bitterly, "I guess I forgot who I was dealing with. I forgot the rules: I give my soul. You give nothing."

House looked sharply at him. "You got exactly what I said you'd get." With a little more force than necessary, House began opening his mail.

Wilson, tongue in cheek, shook his head in disbelief. "So, should I pick up my toothbrush? Oh - wait - I forgot. I wasn't allowed to keep anything at your place. You would have been reminded that you were fucking a human being with a heart, feelings and everything."

"It's nothing personal."

Wilson laughed ironically. "Of course it is. Just not to you."

House skimmed over his mail, tossing most in the waste basket. "After eleven years, that surprises you?"

"Surprises? No. Disappoints? yes. I suppose I had hopes that you might display some modicum of emotion not born of drugs, beer or the urge to screw. But don't worry, your cover is intact." If his words hurt him, House didn't show it. "You're a walled fortress, House, with no windows and a lock on the door. I won't have to tell anyone, though, they're used to it."

Cameron entered the office.

House, his eyes on his papers, his voice level, "We done here?"

Wilson should have prepared himself for this. It was House, after all. You expected dinner out? Wilson scolded himself. Drinks in a great restaurant too expensive to cry in? This was the man who could warm or chill faster than an arctic summer wind. Wilson mentally kicked himself for allowing his heart to hope. You can't hope in the hopeless. House - the cold-hearted son-of-a cold-hearted bastard. How many generations did it go back, Wilson wondered?

Nodding at Cameron pleasantly, Wilson said to House-now-ex-lover, "Yeah. I guess we are."

Cameron looked after Wilson's swiftly retreating back. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." House said.

88888888888888888888888

Cuddy took her time under the morning shower of warm water. She felt very much aware of her body and the changes within it. She felt happy. Vibrant. Tingly. And a little tired which was to be expected. She would have Wilson do the test. He was a friend and would keep the results private until she felt it was the right time to tell House. How he would take the news she had no idea.

Two months previous, with his customary mock-impudence, House had asked her out...

"So, I've been thinking it over and just to keep you happy I'll agree to a date with you but with one condition: that we use your place. We could use my place but then I'd have to cancel my regular escort service - just this once - and that is such a pain! Even though my social calendar is packed, I could make a little room for you, say, Friday evening. And probably Friday night."

...Cuddy just smiled from behind the pen in her mouth. Typical of House to barge in to her office, prop himself on the arm of her leather chair and try all over again. They had played this game of catch for years. Up until today she had always tossed the little red ball back. She was his boss. She had to remain objective.

But lately she'd had a change of heart. And she couldn't quite put her finger on the reason. Only...perhaps he had grown on her. Again. Or more probably had worn her down. Finger-nail picked his way gently through her carefully reserved, though never cold, defenses.

Lately she had been looking at him more and looking differently. From behind her folders, from across the hallway as he chewed out a lab tech or ogled one of the nurses (or her). He and Wilson had been an item, or something approaching a generic form of item, but it was now clearly off. The way to House was open. And Cuddy realized how much she liked his face. A forty-eight year old face that exuded a boyish yet surprisingly sultry charm. Blue eyes that could make you weep or run shivering. She also liked his humor and looked forward to his little jokes and jibes about the size of her backside. A butt he studied far too closely, even for a doctor.

And what manner of music or beasts soothed that restless mind?

Cuddy found her own mind in orbit around his body, indulging itself. His body in pain; gratefully slumped under the tender fingers of Vicodin; his muscles suppled under the shallow breaths of sleep; freshly showered wet House skin; House in his bed at night under rumpled covers...

How did he sleep? How deeply? In what articles of clothing?

The less tangible things of him were as captivating. Cuddy was glad he felt at ease around her. At ease enough to joke, be serious, ask for help, ask her opinion or lash-out. Even lie.

Who lies to a stranger?

Other than Wilson (and for a while Stacey), she had been the only person to have miraculously woven her way into House's very private soul. Friendships with him often teetered on the edge of collapse. Just the few, the three of them, had mastered the balancing act of loving House. It was a nerve wracking, tight-rope walk, but well worth the sweat...

.

.

House was scrunching up his face in exaggerated thought, "And most likely - at least I hope - Saturday morning. I like my eggs sunny-side up."

Cuddy stared at him, her expression a carefully controlled blank slate. This time, he would be stymied. This time, she would score the point.

He looked at her sideways, waiting. When she continued to stare back, his eyes narrowed.

Cuddy wanted to work it, stretch it, tie him up in knots until he did not know his way home. "Have you done your clinic hours?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, tucking his top lip over his bottom. "Um, not all of them."

"How short of "all" are we talking here?"

"Slightly less than all. About, say, almost none. But I have good reason to neglect them."

"I'm sitting on pins."

"Really? - weird! My reason is...I genuinely loathe clinic duty. It causes me to think there really is a God and SHE walks among us a sadistic, evil, raven-haired witch!"

Cuddy smiled at that, but as though it was a private joke and just hers.

House actually shifted his cane, from holding it between his hands to moving it back and forth between them. As simple an alteration in his behavior as that was, it was a huge win for Cuddy. "You're on." She said.

House seemed to take that as get the hell out and do your clinic duty, but as he was about to pass through her glass doors, "I mean for Friday, House."

He stopped and turned around to face her, his hand still on the knob, wide blue eyes flickering back and forth between browns, trying to find the joke. "Seriously?"

Cuddy nodded, sucking on the tip of her pen. "And as for Friday-night-maybe-Saturday-morning - and just for the record I like my eggs scrambled - " Cuddy smiled a tiny "Yes, I AM evil" twist of one corner of her mouth, "..we'll see. But it won't get you out of clinic duty. Go."

He went with a slightly reduced limply-limp in his step. In other words, a bounce.

.

.

.XXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

It had been a very relaxing dinner out. A ride on his fun but uncomfortable - at least for her - Honda in the biting December night. And drinks in her stylish living room. She even requested he light a fire in the hearth.

Referring to the crackling wood, "Is this a hint?" House had asked.

"What sort of hint?" She waited for the question-disguised-as joke she knew was coming next.

"That so far this evening has sucked and you hope to burn down your house with me in it. Or it was nice and you want this cosy fire as a conventional indicator you want the evening to continue?"

Cuddy laughed, delighted that he was acting just as himself. House as House, not as House on his best behavior on a date. Not that she thought he was remotely capable of best behaving. His natural self simply meant he was enjoying their time together.

"You mean, do I want you to sleep with me tonight?" Just seeing how the question affected him gave her a sexual rush. He actually blushed!

"The answer, Greg," Cuddy watched those blue's dilate, "is yes."

The next two hours had been the highlight of her year. Crippled he was, but it made him no less a delicious treat in the bedroom.

888888888888888888888

Cuddy, freshly showered and dressed in her prettiest purple blouse and black skirt ensemble, entered Wilson's office without knocking. Screw formalities.

Before even sitting down, "I'm pregnant." She said.

Wilson sat back in his chair surprised. And a bit nervous. "Um, I...never gave you a..."donation"..."

She shook off his fright. "No, no. I mean I'm pregnant. Not by donation. By someone."

Wilson was genuinely surprised and happy for her. "Congratulations."

A smile lighting her face, Cuddy took the chair Wilson offered and looked at him without speaking.

A tad uncomfortable under her stare "Congratulations...?" He repeated with befuddlement.

"Will you do the test?"

Wilson sat back, glad to be on familiar, doctor soil. "Oh, you haven't actually confirmed..?" She shook her head.

"Not even with a home kit?"

Cuddy shook her head again. "But I have all the indicators. I'm retaining water, I'm nauseous, my appetite is all over the map, I'm tired, I'm showing..I think, a tiny bit."

"So you want the whole rabbit-dying..?"

"Yes." She took out a vial. "Here. I took a blood sample from my arm this morning."

Wilson took it, nodding. "Glad to help. You know there is no rabbit, right? And even when there was, they all died?"

Cuddy laughed a bit, then bit her lip. "Don't you want to know who?...not that I'm sure telling you would be good news...I mean..for you. And maybe not even for him, you can never tell with him..." She was jabbering, such was her shock, joy and fear.

Wilson knew, in a sudden horrible clarity that caused his insides to flip over. His heart ended up on the bottom beneath twisted, bearing down, bleeding-out gut. "House?"

Cuddy nodded, uncertainty in her eyes.

Wilson hammered his emotions in place and cleared the swelling lump in his throat with a cough, "It's okay..." - No, it's not! - "...I'm fine with it..." - Not fine. Not acceptable! - "...House and I...it just didn't work out." But it could have. I loved him. I still - God! - I still love him more than you with your swelling insides could possibly understand.

"Are you sure? About confirming for me, I mean? I didn't have anyone else to ask. And I don't want anyone to know until I'm sure."

"No problem." Wilson said as though soothing one of his cancer patients of the thousand questions. "It's fine. Glad to help."

"This is a miracle. I wasn't suppose to be able to conceive naturally. It's February. My mother was born in February - oh my God, do you think he'll freak?" She asked.

Wilson, anxious to get out of his office now (away from the heart-crushing news), and throw up in a freshly scrubbed toilet, instead just stood and played concerned doctor and friend. "I'm not sure. But I think he'll want to do what's right." It was one of his best, soothing speak-but-say-nothing's. Let her place meaning into the meaningless phrase. Let Cuddy pull from him the one thing in his life that had made him get up every day. Let her bleached smile sop up what was left of hope.

Let him get out of his sterile, hated office. Shed the useless, empty of purpose hospital. Swallow pointless emotions and maybe discover a new reason for living.

Cuddy stood with him and made her own way out the door. "Thank you."

"Sure."

888888888888888888888888

Wilson checked Cuddy's hCG levels. Present but low. Too low, actually.

As his scientific eye examined Cuddy's results, his heart looked for sympathy but found only anger and envy. He was painted green with jealousy that she had been rewarded, for a ridiculously few invested minutes on her back, the prize he had coveted for over a decade. Not the child but the father. Wilson shook the painful thought from his mind and attempted to focus on the work at hand.

Impossible, though, with images of him and her, of naked House and naked Cuddy sliding back and forth across each other on her undoubtedly Pillow-top King-size with the frilly shams.

Wilson's eyes watered, making it difficult to read the next results (he performed two tests just 'cause he was such a sweet guy) to be sure for her. For Cuddy, a friend. His boss and rival, and his former lover's lover whom he hated at this minute more than he thought he could hate anyone. A hate she did not deserve. Never-the-less for the first time in his life, for a brief moment, Wilson wished another human being dead.

When he read the second results, his hate turned to nausea which mixed with the remnants of lunch in his stomach. Wilson dashed for the nearest waste basket and vomited up hot chicken sandwich. Extra gravy.

"I want to do an ultra-sound." It was the first words out of his mouth when he entered Cuddy's office. She was seated behind her desk but not really working. She was humming. Wilson did not sit.

"That's kind of over-kill, at least at this stage, don't you think? I'm pregnant. Even the blood test - thank-you by the way for doing it - is a formality."

"Yes, your hCG. levels are up, but not as high as they should be...for a pregnancy."

"I'm forty-one."

"That makes no difference. The levels are lower than they need to be to indicate pregnancy. We need to do an ultrasound to be sure."

"Some pregnant women's hCG levels are lower than average-"

"-not this low."

Cuddy, for the first time since the conversation started, sat up straighter. Wilson hoped she would guess. Prayed like hell she would, so he would not have to say the words he had to say. Had often said to so many.

"I have all the indications: I'm showing, I have nausea, fatigue, and insane urge to urinate every ten minutes..."

"I believe you when you say you're experiencing these symptoms. Are your breasts tender?"

"No, not yet, but..."

"They should be. They should be swelling already. Are they enlarging?" Next, the worst question he had, "Or have you lost weight?"

Cuddy stared at her Oncology Department Head. She licked her lips. He was an oncologist - his specialty. It was on his door. "I've lost a couple of pounds but that was before-"

"Lisa," Wilson had to make her see, "I don't think you're pregnant." Then, since she refused to accept the alternative he was suggesting, he suggested it for her, "Some tumors, some cancers, present with slightly elevated hCG levels."

Cuddy sucked in a very large, very controlled breath. She looked at her desk top as though to seek escape. "Are you saying I have cancer?"

"I strongly suspect it, yes. Most likely, from the symptoms, Ovarian."

Cuddy steepled her hands and rested her chin on her fingertips. She breathed in and out for a few seconds. When she spoke, Wilson would not have suspected anything wrong at all.

She stared passed him, beyond him, to the future. "How advanced do you think it might be?"

"An ultrasound, or better yet, a MRI and a biopsy will tell us for sure." Wilson recalled his wish. '...makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires...' Not this. He had not wished this for her. A good, good friend.

"Okay." She said. "Explain to me your tests, treatments and whatever the hell else..." She trailed off and Wilson sat down, explaining in his learned, habitual, every-day-cancer-patient voice what he could do, what she could do and expect, and what neither of them (cancer was a contrary, foul bitch), could yet predict.

888888888888888888

Six weeks later, Wilson entered Cuddy's office and was surprised that she walked from around her desk to greet him with a handshake. "Please sit down." She said.

He sat in the brown leather chair opposite her. "Thanks. Uh, you do know I work for you..?"

"I know." She said, "But this meeting is different."

Wilson sat back and linked his fingers together in his lap. Cuddy looked tired.

That was always the first little cloak that cancer draped over its victims: that almost invisible but perpetual color of fatigue. It shaded their faces first, then their bodies, then finally their minds.

When Cuddy was certain she had his complete attention, "I'm making arrangements..."

Wilson listened to the words echoed often by his patients. Many of them, too, had made "arrangements".

Cuddy continued. "There will be a chair opening on the Board, obviously-"

"-I don't think I want to become a member of the Board again. Not that I don't appreciate the offer-"

"-Let me finish." She insisted. "I've begun a campaign to recruit you for the post of Administrator. I want you to be the next Dean of Medicine at Plainsborough."

Wilson was struck dumb then made his decision, "I don't think I'm really qualified."

"You're uniquely qualified." Cuddy countered. "You're tenure has been exemplary, you're well liked by your peers, your patients think highly of you, you're an excellent physician..."

Wilson completed the train for her, "...and I know House."

Cuddy nodded in admittance. "Yes."

"Deal with House??" Wilson rolled the idea around on his tongue, allowing it a slow crawl into his mind. "With House?...House??" Wilson held up one flat palm, "I'm flattered...plus I want to run screaming into the night actually, but-"

"James,..."

Wilson was silenced by her rare use of his first name.

"...you know House wouldn't last a week under any other administrator. You know him, he knows you."

In the biblical sense once upon happy time, Wilson sadly mused. "..And you think I'm the only one who can handle him?"

"Who else could do it? Or would? Three other people have worked with House and still they only know him fractionally. Foreman doesn't have the experience under his belt to make a likely candidate for Dean, even if Chase did he would hate the politics and Cameron,..her feelings for House are too close."

"Aren't yours?"

"Yes. But I've never allowed them to prevent me from running this hospital, or let House interfere with the best interests of it. And despite that House and I recently dated a few times, which never got serious, neither of us can be now." She bit her lip. "There's no time."

To distract her from that awful truth, "House once cost the hospital one hundred million dollars."

It had not been phrased as a question but she answered it such. "In that case," Cuddy said, believing it then and now, "House was the best interest."

Wilson rubbed his forehead, trying to get his mind around what would be a huge undertaking. He would have to recommend another department head for Oncology, give up his practice and take on House. Full time. Every day. See him every day. Talk, listen, try to deal.

Try to forget.

"Is there hazzard pay?" He joked. "I'm...not sure. Working with him even closer than I do now...?"

Cuddy sympathized. "I know it would be difficult, given your...past relationship. But House functions here. We're his safety net. And you know as well as I what would happen to him under anyone else, or anyWHERE else. A big crack would open up in this lousy world and House would fall right through it. He wouldn't be able to help himself. I don't want that to happen, because I love the son-of-a-bitch. And so do you."

Wilson nodded again. He understood. His heart did too. It ached with comprehension.

Cuddy pleaded with him. "None of the cancer treatments have made a difference. I'm dying..."

Wilson flinched that she said it so starkly.

"...No one else can do this job and also be there for House. The Board supports me in this. They'll support you. It has to be you."

Wilson nodded. He knew it of course. Seems Fate, Providence or the Devil was not going to allow him to escape the strangle hold on his heart for a man who did not love him.

At his shaking head, Cuddy asked, "What?"

"I feel, somehow, like I'm betraying him."

"You'll be saving him."

Wilson wondered if, really, there was any other way. To save House and save his own feelings. To be the boss, in control, of House might give him just the distance he needed to once and for all get over him. Wilson yielded to Fate. "Okay."

8888888888888888888888888

Even though he had not been on the Board for over two years, the Board was pleased with Cuddy's recommendation of Wilson as New Dean of Medicine. That it happened to be her final, deepest wish which had influenced their decision was politely not mentioned.

Two months after her diagnosis of Stage Three Ovarian cancer, Lisa handed the keys and the power to James Wilson. Her personals were removed and sent home. Cuddy's name was scraped off the glass door and Wilson's decal-ed on.

Cuddy adjourned to the cancer ward to await whatever waited for her there.

House...

Even Wilson didn't know what the hell to do with House. At the news of Cuddy's cancer, he had retreated into full House-mode. Angry, arrogant, rude, distant. A royal pain in everyone's ass. The man was becoming unglued.

"You should have had ten cancer specialists here three months ago!" House shouted at Wilson in the new Dean's office (behind the double glass doors which did eff-all to mute the volume). "Instead you dicked around with the usual useless crap you serve up to every other cancer patient that has ever walked through your door."

Wilson stood with his hands in his pockets. There was no use shouting back to this man. Shouting back was like pouring kerosene on a flame. House would ignite. Wilson allowed House, who was venting his grief for Cuddy by screaming at everyone who would tolerate it, to wind down until he was calm enough to have a human conversation.

"Everything was and is being done for Cuddy." Wilson asserted evenly. "The cancer was too advanced by the time we detected it for anything to have likely success."

House dripped sarcasm, "Here's where you offer me platitudes and hope and I pretend to listen with resigned serenity. Go ahead. Begin!"

Wilson, having little else to at that point anyway, did, "Ovarian cancer is very difficult to detect in the early stages, that's why it's often discovered only after it's almost too late to do anything about it."

"Congratulations, you've managed to leave your foot print in the statistical middle ground. You were the friggin' oncologist department head, didn't you notice anything?! Before you began dressing like a lawyer, I think you used to be a doctor."

Wilson decided not to mention that it was not he who had been dating the woman. "Cuddy would appreciate a visit from you. She's been asking for you for days. She wants to say goodbye."

"I don't have to say goodbye because she's not going to die."

"Gregory House is going to astonish the world by curing cancer." Wilson said. "Right. Something a thousand researchers haven't been able to accomplish during the previous fifty years."

"At least I'm going to try to do something." House said, gesturing to Wilson's empty coffee cup. "Why don't you hit the cafeteria? I hear the espresso's are half price today."

"House!" Wilson said before House had a chance to storm self-righteously out.

House reluctantly turned back, managing to twist his patience into a shaky coil.

Wilson tried to find a ground between sensitive and commanding. Cuddy had perfected the language of Boss-Talking-to-House. He himself was still an amateur. "Everything that can be done for her is being done. I know you care about her and that this, for once, is not just a puzzle for you." He walked up to him. Could smell his hair and the salty tang of his terrified sweat. Death and House did not see eye-to-eye. His eyes were a ghost's, sunken into a haunted, drained face.

Wilson wanted to help him. Wished he could put his arms around him and take his agony away. But he couldn't hardly deal with his own. "But if you neglect your current case-load with lab time for Cuddy's terminal" (he underlined "terminal") "cancer, I'll restrict your access. You'll have restricted resources and you'll have to run everything, and I mean every decision, by me first." Wilson hated to put the thumb screws to him, but House was rapidly advancing from unglued to outright berserk. "Don't test me on this point."

"A month." House said, staring back defiantly.

"A month for what?" Wilson asked.

"You. It took you a month to go from hand-holding caring Doc' to By-the-Book Bastard."

"Calling me names is not going to change her prognosis." Wilson pointed out.

House's sorrow and anger were palpable, but his wretched eyes dropped like stones into the deep. House turned to the door, his every movement a beacon of misery.

But Wilson received a House-nod. A trifle twitch, but it was House's third rail between obedience and rebellion. He would do as he was told...for now.

8888888888888888888888888

March came and went and Cuddy was going faster with every week. House did not visit her.

In the second week of April, in his office-attached conference room, "What've we got?" House asked Cameron while pouring his third cup of coffee of the day though it was only nine-thirty.

As House had handed her the file an hour ago, Cameron knew he already knew what was in it, but she summed up point form for him anyway. House liked to know that she had done her reading like a good employee ought and was ready with a theory or two.

"Fifty-four year old male presents with halitosis and severe constipation that has not responded to treatment other than frequent trips to the emergency to be "evacuated"."

"Yeah, I'll bet they ALL left." House sipped his coffee. "Any scoop on why no poop?"

"Diet. He's a middle aged bachelor. Probably eats like you. Burgers, fries and way too much coffee."

"Yet I CAN poop. What else? What does his I'm assuming really bad breath smell like?"

"We just got the chart, I haven't checked yet."

"Well, let me. You keep busy thinking up possible diagnosis on why this guy's fudge won't budge."

.

.

"So? All packed up and no can't go?" House said to his very uncomfortable looking patient.

The patient's face was flushed and the sweat plastered his thin black hair to his scalp. He was taking a breather from straining on the toilet in the room's attached washroom and was lying, on his side notably, on the bed. "Not for at least a week. Until there's no room left and some gets kicked out to make room for the next load. I can't even eat."

Noting the guy's spare tire, "That's probably best." House perched on a stool and flipped through his patient's chart. "I'm going to get my pretty assistant doctor-"

"-a woman doctor?"

House nodded, throwing a telling wink. "A very pretty woman doctor. Don't worry she's seen shit before. Smelled it, touched it, scraped it into a petri dish, even labeled it. I think she's got a fetish actually, so I'm fairly confident you're going be her Graceland."

"Oh God."

"Pretty, hot Doc's going to take a chunk of your funk and see if we can't squeeze out a diagnosis on why nothing's rollin' from the colon."

"Are you always this happy about someone who can't shit?"

"No, I save my really big laughs for testicle troubles. Much more fertile ground for jokes and mocking purposes." House stood and leaned in close to the guy.

"What are you doing, trying to kiss me?"

House squinted. "You wish. I'm smelling your breath."

"And?"

"Whew." House stood back. "Smells like...Feces Men by Victor. Not a fragrance I'd wear on a hot date by the way."

The man grimaced, his face turning pink, "Give me something so I can take a shit!"

"Presently all I have is advice." House threw him a magazine. "Take this to the bathroom, use some Vaseline - it'll make the trip smoother if a gofer pops out . Miss Fetish will be by shortly. Don't forget to wash. Lots of soap. Just-after-bathroom hands turn her on."

House returned to his office. Cameron wasn't there so he had a few minutes to think. Opening one of his thick volumes, he read for a few minutes. When Cameron returned, "Well? Did he offer you a free sample?"

Cameron smiled at House. He seemed better this morning than he had lately. No matter how screwed up things - or he - got, a good, weird case always cheered him up. "No-"

"-the cheapskate!"

"I had to take a smear." She finished.

"Ewww, poor you. Sure glad I don't have to do that stuff."

Cameron poured herself a coffee and added a liberal amount of cream and one sweetener. "I'll run it for everything I can think of."

House nodded, head back in his book. "Make sure emergency took his BP, and do a CBC and chemistry panel. And I want all the scuttle-BUTT when you're done."

"Yes-sir, 'Rodney'."

8888888888888888888

Foreman entered Wilson's office waving a blue folder. "House took my case."

Wilson sat back from a mound of paperwork, rubbing his eyes. "And you want it back."

"Duh."

Wilson threw a "don't push it" look.

Foreman said, more respectfully. "House has no business scooping up a neurological case."

Wilson picked up his phone and quickly called for his assistant to call for House. "You mean you'd already diagnosed the patient?" He asked, replacing the receiver.

"No, but it is clearly neurological."

"How do you know?"

"The symptoms fit."

"What are the symptoms?"

"The symptoms," House pushed the door open with his cane and entered the discussion, "also fit kidney dysfunction."

"What ARE the symptoms?" Wilson asked again.

House and Foreman spoke in unison, "Bunged bowels/Constipation and bad breath/halitosis."

Wilson's attitude went from curious to annoyed. "That could be from an all-nighter at McDonald's!"

Foreman effected his best "I'm the neurologist and so I'm correct" look, "It's neurological."

"He meant nephrological." House said, his "I'm a recalcitrant ass" look spread across his features but put there by nature.

Foreman turned to House, "House. The man hasn't shit in a week. That means muscle weakness, and that indicates periodic paralysis. And that means it's neurological."

"Or it means his bowels are over strained from being stretched out like nylons on a fat lady...and THAT'S because he's CONSTIPATED!"

"Enough!" Wilson said, burying his weary face in his hands for a second. "House." He pointed with a H5 pencil, "You get him for twelve hours. If you can't figure out how to make this guy's bowels move, the case is Foreman's."

Both House and Foreman were about to protest but Wilson held his palms out. "Don't talk to me anymore. Go."

"You're not screwing me anymore but you're still screwing me." House threw back over his shoulder. Foreman was already out the door and hadn't heard it.

Wilson answered, "I gave the first twelve hours to you, idiot. The rest if you remember," He was now not speaking of the patient, "wasn't my choice."

88888888888888888888888

House examined Cameron's findings. "Does he take any vitamins?"

"I can ask." Cameron answered. House was quieter. She knew that a few hours ago, he had gone to argue for his case against Foreman. Since Wilson's promotion, House had been avoiding the Dean's office like he avoided work.

"Ask. Get a diet on the guy too. His medical history include any digestive abnormalities?"

"Regularly but not out-of-the-ordinary. Just the usual heartburn or indigestion, up until this." Cameron's beeper wanted attention. She checked it. "Mister Peyes's kidneys have shut down."

"That's his name? Pies? Please tell me his first name is cow."

"His kidney's aren't working and your asking about names. And it's Pey-es."

"You're the one who said I should become more personal with my patients. Make up your mind." House stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Wilson's office. Foreman'll be beating down the door to get the case. Start the patient on broad spectrum antibiotics, he might be going septic. And get someone to help you flush him out again if that's at all possible. And biopsy an adrenal gland."

"You want me to start cutting into him with no kidney function? We have no idea what's happening. That would be nothing more than a shot in the dark."

"The kidney's have shut down, therefore there is kidney dysfunction. An adrenal biopsy is the next logical step."

"What do you suspect it is?"

"I expect that I will have a suspect once we biopsy an adrenal gland."

Cameron was alarmed. "We can't remove one of his adrenal glands without a plausible diagnosis first, or at least a good guess - we've got nothing." House was her boss, but, "This really could be neurological, you know."

"Who's side are you on?"

"The patient's."

House tried reason, "A biopsy will give us something-"

"If we're going to start cutting into the guy, we may as well grab a foot of bowel and biopsy that."

"Good idea!"

"House, I can't support invasive procedure's without a reasonable theory."

"He has all the symptoms for a kidney dysfunction, a biopsy will tell us more and we can make a diagnosis."

"He only has two symptoms."

"Well, of those, he has them all. Do the biopsy."

"You're just looking for a distraction so you won't have to think about her."

"If I needed a distraction, I'd insist you come to work naked."

"House, you haven't visited Cuddy once since she was put-"

"-I've got other things on my schedule at the moment, like curing our dying patient. If it's not on your schedule yet, mark it down!"

"House-"

House turned on her both in manner and emotion, "Go work for Foreman then! While still working for me the last reasonable diagnosis HE made cost a woman her life!"

Cameron stared at her boss. House was flushed and angry. Almost as though he was detoxing but she had seen him palm several Vicodin in the last two hours.

House calmed enough to add. "Either do the damn biopsy or quit." He left.

88888888888888888888

Wilson again faced his two competitive, and combative, department heads. "You've had almost twelve hours, House, the guys kidneys are screwed. You're not going to start chopping him up. The case is Foreman's."

Foreman rocked on his heels, the tiniest smile of triumph on his lips.

Wilson threw Foreman a look that would have chilled a bonfire. "Don't get cocky. You have SIX hours. If the guy's worse after that, the case goes to Kassab in Intensive."

"I know it's M.S.," Foreman said, "But I'll need more time."

"The patient doesn't have it. You have six hours, after that it's keep him alive on dialysis until Kassab makes a diagnosis." Wilson opened a drawer and retrieved an aspirin bottle. He shook out four and popped them in his mouth.

House said, "Give the guy back to me after Foreman fails miserably, which he will do. I-"

Wilson sat down. "He goes to Kassab who's primary interest, by the way, is the life of the patient, a surprisingly common ethical stand for most physicians but one which you two seem to have forgotten."

House tried again, "I haven't used up my twelve hours yet. Look, Wilson-"

Wilson slammed the drawer shut, making the pens, paperclips and other objects on his desk jump in unison. "Cases do not come across your desks for your amusement or to stroke your gargantuan egos!"

"Cuddy never yelled like that." House said quietly but the ill-timed attempt at humor didn't stand a chance against the thick tension or his employer's mood.

Wilson did not trust himself to even look at House or Foreman and still maintain his own decorum. "Funny enough, my name isn't Cuddy. Go do your damn jobs."

.

.

.

Cameron waited until she saw House return to his office. She managed to ambush Wilson on his way to the cafeteria.

"I need a gallon of ridiculously strong, tar-black, heavy on the cream coffee, with an obese amount of sugar." He said to her then explained, "House and Foreman."

Cameron announced, "I think House is losing it."

"You and most people."

She stopped him with a hand on his forearm. "No, I mean it. He's making rash decisions, he's acting as though he's detoxing only he isn't. This morning he was joking, this afternoon, he screamed at me because I refused to needlessly cut into our patient."

"Not your patient anymore. I gave the case to Foreman."

"Good, but don't be surprised if it turns out that House ignores that."

Wilson regarded her gratefully. "I'm glad to have one clear head in the herd." Wilson put his hands in his pockets and jingled the change there. "Are you saying he might do an end run around Foreman and endanger the patient?"

"Maybe. But even if he doesn't, I'm still worried about him. It's like he's trying to distract himself from...has he seen Cuddy?"

"I don't think so, and it's not my place to suggest it. House is dealing with it the only way he knows how - avoidance."

"Just thought you ought to know. Excuse me, I have to go do a biopsy."

"I gave the case to Foreman."

"And I just told you House would ignore that."

.

.

House had Cameron run for Hyperaldosteronism. To his frustration, Cameron agreed to a aspiration only biopsy prior to turning the patient over to Foreman.

Once he had control of the patient, Foreman had Chase do a Romberg's Test to search for Sign.

After several hours, House, Foreman and Chase showed up again in Wilson's office.

"It's not M.S., is it?" House said to Foreman.

Foreman raised his eyebrows in a shrug. "No. But it's not Hyperaldo' either."

Wilson spread his hands on his desk. "Then what is it? Or do you have any idea?"

Cameron walked through the door. "It's Alexander's Disease." She announced and handed the results to Wilson. House glanced sharply at her.

She continued, "A very rare adult onset manifesting very few symptoms. That's why we couldn't figure it out. When he got up to walk to the bathroom, he staggered twice. It didn't look like it was from the constipation, so I tested him while I was waiting for the biopsy results." She explained. "He's positive for white matter lesions in his second and third ventricles." She looked at House. "I CT'd him behind your back."

Foreman said pointedly to House, "And Alexander's is...?"

"Neurological." House said.

"Therefore my case." Foreman said to Wilson.

Wilson sat back in his chair. "Kassab's case, actually, now that the circus acts are done."

Foreman looked puzzled, "I was right that it was a neurological-"

"-I don't care who was right. Neither of you exactly distinguished yourselves with this little pissing contest. And I was an idiot to allow it to go on." Wilson grabbed his overcoat. "I should have assigned the case to Kassab as soon as I saw you two in a battle to see who could be the bigger ass." Wilson stood up. "I'm sick of this. Go home. For you two, the case is over."

8888888888888888888888

Wilson presented House with a second case. An acting like he was detoxing-but-not House. The case - a test. With only one winner slash loser.

House spent all of a half day on the 68 year old fatigued man and sent Cameron to ship him out with advice for multi-vitamins and a prescription for Viagra. Cameron argued until she was wiped, then bee-lined for Wilson's office to tattle.

"He is dismissing a case without a confirmed diagnosis." She told Wilson. "First he wanted to cut into a guy just to try and find a diagnosis and now he's ignoring case's. If the patient was just impotent, the clinic would have found that and wrote a 'script'." Cameron was sad for him but, "House is a danger. You have to do something. He needs controlling."

"You almost make it sound possible." Wilson sighed. He'd been on the job less than two months and already he was battling House for every crumb of compliance.

"You have to make it possible. He's down in the lab running tests on Cuddy's blood and tissue, bumping out other technicians, literally! He's obsessing over her, trying to cure her. Save her."

Oh, God. "How long has he been there?"

"All day. Me too, but I've had enough. I left him in the Lab." Despite her frustration, Cameron looked worried. "Wilson, he looks like hell. It's like he's trying to kill himself."

Which meant House was really screwed up. He hated work and especially lab work. Wilson stood, donning his white doctor's coat over his black suit. "I'll deal with him. If House has any cases pending, let Foreman and Chase attend."

.

.

Wilson leaned against the Lab entry door, watching House. The man was a walking, talking wrinkle, so absorbed in his own little war of salvation, he hadn't noticed Wilson enter.

"Cuddy's tests?" Wilson asked.

House did not look up from his slides. He knew why Wilson was there. "Cameron is such a snitch. Does it matter to you that much?"

"Yes, actually. Believe it or not Lisa and I were friends."

House let a breath escape; a huff of holier-than-thou. "You're already speaking about her in the past tense."

Wilson hadn't meant the "were" that way, but was too tired at that moment to defend it. "We had a chat. Lisa and me, I mean. She does not want you to do anymore tests on her or any part of her. Your Lab privileges are suspended House."

House pulled his face away of the microscope's eye-piece. "Yeah. I suppose I am." He tossed the slide in the trash. Clearly his results had not been what he'd been hoping for.

Wilson wondered how long the man was going to last. "How are you?"

"Not bad. Busy."

"How long were you planning to bury your grief in here?"

"As long as it took to find a treatment. But now even if I could, you're pressing the buzzer."

Wilson tried what he knew was a useless tact. "We can all see you're hurting, House. You're not the only one. If you'd just let people in-"

"-I let you in, in every possible way."

"You did NOT." If House wanted to argue about it, fine! Wilson was more than itching. "You kept yourself as remote as always. You lied about Cuddy."

"No, I didn't. And choosing not to tell you isn't lying."

Wilson crossed the few feet of space between them. "We were lovers for almost a year. You ended it in eight minutes!"

"If you came down here to scoop me up in your loving arms, you suck at it." House limped to the cooler and replaced the vial of Cuddy's blood back in it's proper place.

"As a scoop-ee, you suck worse. You're hiding, just like always. You hid from Stacey and then when she left, you hid in a bottle. You hid from me while I was standing in front of you for God's sake."

"I seem to remember standing in front of you a lot. And kneeling, squatting, bending over..."

"Yes, I remember our year of loving dangerously. Do you?"

"I remember having sex, not love. And only weekend sex."

Wilson sounded bitter, "Yes, I stand corrected. Nothing was different before, during or after. You got what you wanted, and I got...what YOU wanted."

"You got me front, back and upside down."

"Now all I have is a screwed up diagnostician hiding from me, himself and reality. And here you are hiding from Cuddy too." Wilson had a lot of unspoken pent up words that wanted their freedom. "You're turning back into fucked-up House. You hardly sleep, you're ignoring your responsibilities, screwing up cases, you're popping ant-acids like Vicodin!"

House threw him a telling look. "That's because for some reason I have a LOT of things causing me indigestion."

Wilson looked around the paper littered Lab. "Fine. You can finish your current battery of tests, then the lab is off limits. Starting tomorrow, you're restricted to Clinic duty."

House tapped his cane on the hard tiles. "Fine!"

Wilson searched House's eyes to see if he was just saying that to get rid of him or actually intending to comply. After a moment, House appeared resigned.

Wilson walked to the door. Glancing at the mess, "I'll leave you to say goodbye to your new friends here." But at the door the ache of tension fell from his shoulders. The magic of House took effect, as it always did. At least with him.

It seemed not to matter what awful things House did to himself or others, or what unkind things he said, most people, after a time, were disarmed by him. He cast a spell on people. Some deep sorcery he possessed and exuded almost unconsciously, like sweat, that most times protected him from the repercussions of his own exquisite brand of asshole. He could insult big and small and they'd feel guilty because of the shocked, hurt look on his face when, with equal vigor, they defended themselves.

House was a kid in a grown man's body, breaking windows up and down the street with his victims running after him sweeping up the glass, with looks of apology.

"House. If you need me, I mean really need me for anything...I'm here."

House raised bloodshot eyes to Wilson's gently pleading ones. No answer was forthcoming as Wilson had hoped but at least those tired blue's had not said no.

8888888888888888888

House checked out yet another man's dick with nothing approaching interest. "You've got herpes." He said to the guy without ceremony.

House's patient blushed red. "That's impossible. I've never cheated."

"Then your wife has." House scribbled in the guy's chart and with stupefied boredom, wrote out yet another script for an ever widening variety of STD's that had shamefully wandered into his life that day.

"She thinks I'm the only man on earth." The middle aged, not bad looking business man in a suit insisted.

"I don't care." House answered.

"You're my doctor." He said.

"Still don't care. And what I am, by the way, is your got-me-by-default doctor. I have no choice but to be here. Therefore I'm only your doctor for this next excruciating minute. In a few seconds, I get to go away."

Herpes Husband only half listened as his mind went to the possibilities of his wife's doubtful fidelity. "You really think she's boinking some other guy?"

House stood, sighing. "I don't know her. For all I know, or care, she's licking carpet. Herpes makes it's home on many a genitalia." House handed him the script. "Get this filled at the hospital pharmacy, and interview your wife's best friend's carpet's. Chances are, they need to see their very own pharmacists too."

.

.

House exited the exam room and snapped up the next chart. His leg hurt like hell, he was out of Vicodin and presently he had no time to go get more.

In the next exam room a pleasantly plump, balding man of fifty greeted him. "Hello."

House ignored that and sat on the stool. With his right hand he clutched his aching thigh, with his left he held and glanced through the patients chart. "Your arm is sore." House summed it up.

Nice Man smiled. He moved his right arm around a bit and rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah. I was digging and my arm kind of seized up."

"How much digging?" House asked, trying to ignore his own pain.

"Well, Judy and I want to put in this sunken rock pool in our back yard, so I've been at it for days..."

Irritated, "One word answers please, I've got an appointment with some mind altering drugs." House told him.

"Uh,...a few days."

"A few DAYS...of digging. When did you notice your arm getting sore? Me thinks I'm correctly surmising that the "sore" didn't happen all at once."

"Well, the second day I guess. It started to hurt that morning, but I'm fifty-one you know and lots of things are starting to hurt. My back sometimes gets-"

"Remember what I said about one-word answers? I think you were in the room at the time."

Nice man frowned. "You're kind of unpleasant."

"And you're seriously over-pleasant. So, together we balance the universe. Raise your arm."

Nice Man obediently raised his left arm.

House glared at him. "Raise the one that hurts, you idiot!"

"I can't. It hurts." The man glanced at the door.

House saw. "You wanna leave? I got no problem with that."

"I want another doctor."

"Well, I want another patient, looks like we're both screwed. You've probably injured your rotator cuff, so raise your arm."

At the man's hesitation, House took his arm and raised it for him.

"Ouch!"

"Does that hurt?" House asked innocently.

"Yes. It hurts like hell."

"Come on! That's not pain." House's leg throbbed and twitched like a coiled snake. "That's just a wee owie. You wouldn't know pain if you married it."

"My arm hurts! And I want another doctor. Nurse!"

House squeezed the guy's injured arm and he shut up instantly. Frightened green eyes went cold with fear when House put his crazed with pain ice-blue's to within an inch of his patient's face. "You think you know pain? That's a joke! You're a joke."

House raised the guys bad arm again, higher, holding it there.

"Ow, ow, ow.." The patient was really scared now. Too scared to call for help.

"Think that hurts?" House asked, his lips a gleeful twist. "Huh?" House rotated the arm, feeling the resistance in the joint. The man felt it too and gasped.

House, mind drowning under waves of ceaseless pain, let the guys arm go. "You think you understand pain? Ever had an aneurism in you thigh? Felt your muscles dying, the nerves curling up? Ever felt pain so bad you wished someone would shoot you? - WELL?!"

The man stared. Too terrified to answer, he shook his head.

"I have. Still do feel it. Every day. Every hour of every day. The only thing that stops me feeling it - and by that I mean feeling it right this second - is running out of my drugs or because of idiots like you sent to take up my time with your endless complaints about your pathetic little aches."

The fellow kept looking at the door, hoping someone would walk in and rescue him from the mad doctor.

House wasn't finished. "Ever been shot?"

A tiny, humble, please don't kill me doctor, head shake.

"I didn't even know him! I almost died."

House saved the best for last. "Ever loved someone and watched them leave? Watched them die? Ever slept with another man you didn't love but whom you couldn't live without?"

Nice Man responded in the negative to all those choices.

House felt his mind treading desperately, barely keeping his senses above the water-mark. "I have." His leg screamed at him, his heart laughed and his mind begged him to end this. End it before he lost everything.

End it now...

House took a deep breath and backed away, seeing the patient clearly for the first time in several minutes.

The guy was frightened beyond speech.

House backed away to the door. He had to go. He ought to stay and try to repair the damage he had just caused to this innocent, pleasant man and to, undoubtedly, his tenure. But he had no idea how. "I,...I'm,..sorry...I,...sorry..." He muttered and quickly left.

.

.

Wilson found House in his office, sitting in his desk chair, bent double and clutching his leg. He was silent as a mannequin except for hard, terrified breaths.

Wilson said, "The leg's real bad." He did not need to ask. He knew.

House just nodded.

Wilson checked the hallway for passer-by's. It was empty for the moment.

He bent down on his haunches and touched House's face. House spoke, "God, I scared the shit out of that patient. I ...hurt him."

"I know. They told me. Nurse Daniels explained. She's trying damage control with the guy."

House did not shake off Wilson's touch. He, rather, leaned into it a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing,..thinking,.. I just got so angry...just couldn't stop."

Wilson nodded. "I know."

"I'm fired, aren't I?"

Wilson sighed. "I'm going to talk to the board. Remind them that Cuddy wants you here, that you're a valued resource, but in the end, it won't be just my decision. I'm going to recommend suspension with pay and tell them you've agreed to go to counseling." With one finger, Wilson raised House's face to make him look back. "Even if you don't." He added.

House nodded. It was more than he had hoped for, considering the level of screw up. This was way worse than what he'd done to Tritter.

Way.

Wilson turned his attention to House's pain. "Did you take your Vicodin?"

House nodded, held up four fingers.

"Not enough?"

House's eyes were wells of agony. He shook his head.

"I'll get the morphine."

88888888888888888888

Cuddy was a sunken woman. Rail thin, her skin flat against her cheeks, her eyes staring nearly sightless at the ceiling tiles. Her lips a thin, colorless line, said in a painful whisper, "I want you to stop."

House sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Cuddy, her beautiful face drawn and brown from repeated, and ultimately useless, chemotherapy treatments, turned her face to House's. He looked almost as bad.

"But I might be able to find-"

"No." She stopped him. "I don't want any more treatments or experiments. I don't want to see you killing yourself because of me."

"I can't just give up-"

"-Yes you can. I'm asking you to. I'm telling you to stop. As your boss I used to outrank you. As a patient, I still do." The few sentences had sapped her nearly empty reserve of strength. "House. Let it go,...let me go..."

.

.

.

He sat with her until the end. The others kept a respectful distance. From the one small window into her private room, Wilson kept one eye on House and one on Cuddy's monitor. The readouts were low and dropping. Her body was throwing up its hands, seconds away from giving in to oblivion.

When she did, even then House did not cry. He held her face between his hands and kissed her forehead before walking to the door.

Wilson, his own grief for Cuddy held in check because no one had ever seen a mourning House and so knew what to expect. Hurt, sad, in pain, yes, but this was new. An alien being.

Wilson stepped back as House came through the door, leaning heavily on his cane. House had smoothed over his surface but his eyes spoke of grinding resentment, and when he looked at Wilson, back-flipped to unchecked devastation.

"She's dead." Was all he said.

Wilson opened his mouth to speak but House turned away before he had a chance. Wilson looked back into Cuddy's room. House had covered her up. Her funeral arrangements she had made in advance. There was nothing for any of them to do but show up.

Wilson did have a promise to keep. For her he would do his best, whatever the cost to himself personally.

He would keep House safe.

8888888888888888888888

Cameron, dressed in a respectful black pants and blazer over a burgundy blouse stood before House. He dressed in his usual "these were on my floor" style, did not care what she thought. "No, I'm not going. What business is it of yours?"

Cameron was incensed. "She was your friend."

"Yes, and again, what business is it of yours?"

"She'll know you cared at least."

House stood, tried to walk around his assistant who kept stepping in front. "She's dead, she doesn't know anything. And yes, by the way, she knew I was her friend. But - third time - what business is it of yours?"

"She deserves to be shown respect."

Tired of the conversation, "Get out of my way." House tried to escape again and the quicker on her feet Cameron, once more, stood in his way.

"Where are you going?"

"Did you change your last name to Parker? because your first name has to be Nosey."

"Answer me."

House brought his cane down hard on his desk, actually cracking the wood. "What I do is none of your goddamn business!"

Cameron stepped back, finally silent. House had become violent before, but never to an extreme and never to her. Chase had gotten his chin bruised once but that was when House was in full detox misery.

House looked abashed enough to drop his eyes down in a kind of silent apology. Then, "In case you didn't know, I no longer work here, so I don't have to answer to anyone." His cane was splintered and useless. He tossed it on the desk and hobbled passed her, out the door and down the hall to the elevator. Cameron was worried enough to follow, but not before she retrieved a hospital issue aluminum cane for him from Supply.

.

.

.

.

Cameron followed House discretely. When he entered the staff men's shower, she waited outside the door listening as best she could. From inside, she could hear House opening a locker, shedding clothing, retrieving a towel from the linen cupboard and turning on water.

When the shower door closed with a click, Cameron opened the outer door quietly and stepped into the wood-walled, ceramic floored room. Already white steam clouds were escaping above the shower stall, the walls running with moisture.

Through the frosted glass shower door, Cameron could see his outline. Standing, he rested his back against the right wall, and was holding his crippled thigh up to the heated spray. He held it there a long time and Cameron was mesmerized by the patience in the gesture. She counted the minutes as House held his thigh to the soothing heat, frozen in place. A man carved. Motionless.

When he moved, she jumped.

But he wasn't done yet. A towel was draped over the shower door that obscured House's head and shoulders though Cameron had a wide, albeit indistinct, view of the rest of him. Her heart thudded as he lathered up and rinsed off, water running off his chest, stomach, genitals and legs, taking away the days stress and worry.

And perhaps a fraction of its pain.

Cameron felt a little guilty voyeuring her boss. But not enough to stop doing it. She loved his body. He was forty-nine. Chest softening, face no longer smooth as youth. But she loved it anyway. His whole self, desirable. His face, handsome and molded with emotion. His mind, contrary and compelling. His mouth, saying one thing and eyes, so often, saying another.

She was with Chase but she wanted House. Still.

His words, (painful, sad words), came back as yesterday. "You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your next charity case. That's why you're going out with me..."

She had been stunned by his unadorned honesty. So taken aback by his insight - he'd been right. So right.

Then.

And at the same time, she had felt utterly shattered by his view of himself - so broken up inside that she had not said a word in response. Neither of them had spoken until the waiter came and took their dinner orders. And by then it was too late to respond.

How could she have? With twenty-five words, he had ruptured through her certitudes of him and re-wrote them: World famous doctor. Good looking, sexy, intelligent, funny, demanding, endlessly surprising, ...these things she had believed. And assumed he did too.

But in a troubled moment he'd transformed before her - ta-dah - into a man who thought he was far less than that. Below average. Not good looking, not charming, nothing much nice about him at all. He was too damaged. Too wary to take a chance on someone he believed only loved him out of pity.

And too old.

Plus the politically incorrect that he'd left unsaid: a cripple.

In addition, what every simpleton labeled him as: a drug addict.

Twenty-five words had broken her heart for him and he had not heard the shatter.

What she'd wanted to say she'd never said. Not that day nor any day that followed: Maybe some of what you said about me is right. But to me, you're also wonderful. I love working with you. I look forward to seeing you every day. Hearing your jokes. I love your face. I love your body, I'm immensely attracted, I want to see you again...

A life time ago, it seemed. But only three years in fact. Her need he had spoke of, and of which he'd been partly correct, had faded. The desire remained.

Below her chattering memories, Cameron heard another sound. Choking. Not food stuck in the trachea kind. The heart stuck in the throat kind.

House was sitting on the floor of the shower now, knees bent, unsuccessfully trying his best to stifle himself. Cameron wondered if there were tears. To a patient House had once said in passing that he could not cry. Not that he did not. He COULD not.

Apparently, choking, tearless sobs were included in his physical makeup.

He had loved Lisa Cuddy.

It had taken Cameron a long time to accept that he would never love her. A hard lump to swallow. She'd long ago stopped speaking of it to him.

After a few minutes, he became quiet again and there was nothing but the sound of water. Cameron had the overwhelming desire to throw open the shower door and embrace him no matter how uncomfortable with it he became.

But instead she ducked into the locker area, away from House's field of vision in the steamy room. With difficulty, he stood, pulled the towel inside the stall, wrapped it around his waist and stepped out onto the chilly floor.

House walked to the only straight backed chair in the room, near the lockers, and sat down. He drew a hand down his face to remove excess water and rub life back into it.

"Hi."

House jumped and twisted around. "Geez!" He stayed seated but glowered at her. "What are you doing in the men's shower?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And to make sure you're okay."

As though a soldier had blown his bugle, Cameron saw House's instant emotional retreat. "I'm fine."

It took seconds but when Cameron reacted, it was pure instinct. Of course he was not okay. She placed her hand on his bare shoulder. Of course, he stiffened.

"I heard what happened at the Clinic." She said.

"So did I." He answered and looked down at her hand, puzzled by it. For him it was an almost unrecognizable human connection. His eyes looked up, questioning her. "I said I'm-"

She kissed him, cutting off his assurance that, despite the woman he was in love with having died two days previous, that he was just fine. Great. Nothing to fret about. He wasn't bothered at all.

Her lips did not retreat. They told him she didn't believe him. They told him that he would not be allowed, this time, to refuse comfort.

Cameron kissed him deeper and was surprised, a little, when he kissed back. She suddenly sat down, straddling him.

That surprised him more and he broke the kiss. "What are you doing?" It was a whisper from so far down in his throat, she hardly heard it.

Her hands rested, feeling at home, on his shoulders, and she stroked his skin, feeling him for the first time. "I want this." She answered.

When he looked back at her, his eyes were searching for and found the truth. "No you don't."

But she kissed him. Paused. "Yes, I do." Kissed him again, pressing in, sensations spiraling down and down, moving her head from one side of him to the other. He responded this time, too. But she suspected he had no idea why.

And she wanted him to know. She broke the kiss, regretfully. "Do YOU want this?" she asked.

His countenance, so rarely unguarded, was naked and his mind, immobilized. He seemed on the edge of many words but said none of them.

Cameron began kissing him again, afraid that if she let him time enough to think he might make the decision she did not - oh God! - did not want. Cameron kissed him, gently, forcefully, kindly, passionately. House kissed back, having difficulty keeping up with her ever changing oral maneuvers.

When she reached down to slip the towel from his waist, he seemed not to notice. Cameron settled herself down on him. Through her slacks, she felt his hardness and her flesh throbbed for more.

When she reached down again to unzip her pants, House stopped her hand. She took a few seconds longer than necessary to break her kiss. By his action, she knew there would probably be no more after it.

"Just pretend I'm her." She whispered to him and saw ocean irises widen, then look away. Retreat had again called for him and he obeyed. Whatever he might have allowed between them was now concealed in a deep well of solitary pain.

Cameron thought how unsettling that he had not reacted with anger at her suggestion, though she knew it had been insensitive and stupid of her to suggest it. His next words said it all. "You're certain you would want me to pretend that you aren't you?"

She loved that part of him. He knew; sensed she still loved him. And somehow, though he did not love her back, he loved her enough to protect her from something that would be a falsehood; a simple physical release; an orgasmic jolt. A false feeling of closeness that would deflate as quickly as it had expanded. Imitation love; spurious feelings. An emotional imposter she knew he could never honor and something she would surely regret.

Cameron climbed off and looked down at him sadly. "I just wanted to give you something you needed."

"I don't need a pity fuck. If you want to give me what I need, raise the dead." It was said without rancor and, she believed, uttered with deeper meanings than the simple words revealed. But she did not ask what.

House stood up, his erection waning. He was nude and seemed not to care whether she could see all of him or not. Perhaps the years she'd worked for him had given him something he needed more from her, if not love. Maybe, just maybe - decent, caring friend number two.

"I know you loved her."

"You don't know anything." House held out his hand. "Can I have my towel now?"

Cameron unabashedly looked him over once. Then bent down to pick it up for him from the floor behind her. "Here." She said. "I'm sorry." She also handed him the aluminum cane.

House wrapped himself in the towel and, without warning, leaned in and gave her not an un-sensual kiss on the lips. "No more trying to fix me." He said after releasing her.

"Wouldn't think of it." She walked to the door.

"Cameron."

She looked back.

He was rubbing his left arm, thinking, but changed his mind. Shaking his head, "Thanks for the cane."

88888888888888888888888

The cuts on his arm had almost healed and the two week old scabs itched madly. The internal raw ache was, unfortunately, scab free for the moment. Usually the cutting or burning took it almost all away; the hollow sickness that defied diagnosis. As long as he performed the mutilation surgery about once every week, he was fine. Not the Facetious-Insecure-Neurotic-Emotional "fine" but the blandly genuine type of fine: nearly, but not quite good.

An easy feat of navigation it was not, arriving on the littered corner of Fine but not Good. It required skill and control.

House palmed the best knife for the journey, his slightly dulled, slightly serrated four inch weapon he mostly used to slice cheese. Cheese and flesh.

House laid the blade against his left forearm, a bit above the old scabs and closer to his elbow joint. He drew the edge across the skin and felt the familiar pull of resistance on its edge. There was pain, of course, but how much pain was subjective. He had come to a thorough knowledge of the degrees of pain over five years of having been front and center.

He drew the blade across again, deeper, and his flesh protested. Pain and blood this time stirred from a deeper pool and he gasped at the life in it. That was better.

One, two more. His breath hitched in his throat, finally escaping between gritted teeth. But the blood wasn't flowing so freely that he needed to be concerned. A paper towel roll was within reach if it did become a problem and he had to start sopping it up. Bandages were there too and tape. If one is fucked up enough to slice up one's own body, it was best be fucked up AND prepared.

The screwed up, suspended doctor-man in him needed a little more pain this week (and therefore power), so House turned the blade on it's side and, using an angle of approximately two degrees, very skillfully cut a two inch square flap off his forearm. He left one edge intact - better for the healing part. Fucked up, yes, but still a physician. The irony made him smile.

This opening bled far more and he quickly had to soak up the blood with a few paper towels folded for such purpose. No bandage for it.

Not yet. One final dive into the distraction of self inflicted pain- House pulled the flap back to expose the raw nerve endings to the agony of cold room air.

Yes, that hurt! His leg he could almost forget. Cuddy's aching absence almost stepped aside. Even Wilson's nice, worried face, almost always looking at him with patience and concern, faded into the white background noise of stinging wounds. The most efficient route to the corner of Fine but not Good and he had arrived in record time. In a few weeks, the dints would hardly show.

House swabbed the fresh wounds with alcohol - one last hurrah for the ouch factor - then applied sterile dressings with tape to keep them in place.

A good night sleep lay ahead. A pound of flesh, two or three Vicodin, three or four ounces of Comfort and his body could sink into comfortable numbness. His soul, nicely buried in all that silence, could scream all it wanted. For a while he would not have to listen.

But this time his soul wasn't having any. House heard it loud and clear beneath all the drugs and denial that he was anything but fine or even in the same district as good. The little piles of pills told the story. Piles on the coffee table, all in a row. Vicodin, Seconal, Amphetamines...

House dialed his mother's home. He had never thought of it as his father's. Not ever. Dad had not been there much and when he had been it had become the house, the place he did not want to return to after school.

"When I'm not here, you're the man. You're almost eight and you haven't cut the lawn yet. That's not acting like a man, it's acting like a child. So you'll go and do it now - I don't care if it takes you all night."

It hadn't. Just until ten-thirty. Way passed his mother's lovingly prepared meatloaf dinner and bed time for a school night.

"When we were humping through the bush, we didn't have a cozy bed to return to. We slept where we dropped."

Gregory was ready to drop. Sweat dripping, grass sticking to his thin legs and shaking arms, hungry, sleepy...

"Here's my very first army-issue blanket. It's a warm spring night, you'll be okay. It's time you knew what your old dad had to go through. We had to sleep outside summer and winter - so no whining or it'll be two nights."

Gregory crawled in under the porch. His dad didn't know it but he had found and stashed a thin mattress he had found in a ditch under there so he wouldn't have to sleep in the dirt. He used an old stuffed animal he'd similarly found for a pillow. Both smelled like animal pee. He slept badly and woke up cold with morning dew.

His dad would sleep in when he was home from duty, so his mother would come out and bring him inside early, carrying him to his room and tucking him between the clean sheets and warm wool blankets. She would toss an extra quilt on top of him to bring the warmer, deep body blood back into his limbs. "He means well, Gregory." She said often. "He's your dad, he loves you."

He believed her until, at age fourteen, the thought became ridiculous. There were plenty more times under the porch after that, but at least the ice-water baths had stopped by then. Nothing short of a second this-time-boiling-hot water bath would return the circulation after one of those liquid "lessons".

"He's proud of you." His mother would often say.

Dad never did say it. Not during high school: "What's with these C's and D's!?" To Blyth: "What the hell are they teaching him at that school - How To Be An Idiot?" To Gregory: "Do you want to be a failure?"

Not when he entered medical school: "Marines aren't good enough? Are you ashamed of me or something? You have to show the world you're better than your old man I guess."

Certainly not when he was kicked out of Harvard: "You goddam fool! You cheat and then wonder why you've never achieved anything. You're whole education's been a waste of my money! Now what are you going to do?"

Not when he finished elsewhere with honors and was hired on for one of the most prestigious posts under Doctor Alan Samuel, the head of Infectious Disease at Boston General; Pre-infarction years: "It's about time!"

Not when he met Stacey and became a relatively happy two person family: "A damn lawyer huh?"

And not when the infarction came calling and tore his leg - and life - in two: "You should count your blessings. Plenty of Marine veterans I know with no legs."

And not when Doctor Lisa Cuddy hired him as Department Head of Diagnostics at Plainsborough: "Well, at least you got out of that Blood Bank. Where's the Head?"

His mother's phone rang and the machine picked up. House hung up without leaving a message. What message? - Mom, I think I might kill myself. See, I'm a drug addicted cripple living in pain and lately life's been, well, lemme give you the run down: I had sex with a gay man for about a year - tell Dad to suck back a few brews before you tell him that one - I dated a woman I really, really liked but she died of cancer before we got to the happily-ever-after part. I fucked up and nearly killed a patient but my employer who has endless hope for me, let me try again with another patient and this time I terrified and tortured him. So I've been suspended. You get it, Mom? I'm not sure I want to kill myself, maybe seventy percent. I'm really, really tired now. I love you. Tell Dad...tell him...

He could think of nothing he would want to say.

House played with the pill piles, sticking his finger in them and scattering them across the coffee table, tracing little paths. He wanted to cry but wanting and having are not always compatible. Runner-up was opening the pressure valve on his guts and screaming; letting the emotions steam out for a while. But without tears, the valve didn't work well. Clogged up mostly.

His loud mouth did the trick sometimes, eased a little the unbearable pressure. His employees knew all about that. The pills and a huge amount of alcohol settled it all back down a bit but, by and by, if enough shit came down the explosion would start and he'd scream at someone, double his Vicodin for a while, drink until he was stupid, blow a paycheck on a longshot, rent a woman, or take off on his bike at speeds only astronauts dreamed of. It had been, up until recently, an effective treatment.

Even sleeping with Wilson had eased the aching back-pressure.

Occasionally, though, the build-up would take him nowhere but his soft couch and a pile of little pills.

House forgot the pills and stood up. That was a road already traveled and he'd come back again - a bit worse for wear. Not going there again. Instead he walked to his piano and let his fingers fondle the keys, tapping out a tuneless bar or two. But he just wasn't in the mood.

Leaning heavily on his cane, House traced the lines of the one piece of Stacey that had stayed behind when she'd made the speech and moved on. It was a heavy black ceramic vase that sat on the floor beside the long window next to the piano. It was the only window in his apartment that looked out onto trees, street and regular people passing by. Oblivious, conventional beings who had no idea a fellow human on the other side of the apartment wall was baby steps away from ending his own life.

House raised his cane and brought it down violently on the vase and all things once-upon-a-time. Normal, just-about happy times he could no longer visualize. The vase cracked and then with a second strike, shattered. But not into tiny bits that would help him feel better for the destruction. No, into larger shards he would probably just sweep up in the morning.

House laughed. The pills, rather, laughed.

He fell to his knees. The drink, rather, fell him to his knees.

Now on all fours, he rested his head on the hard floor. And he chuckled. Not a "I feel a bit drunkie" giggle. Only the humorless laugh of a man on the jagged edge of a nervous break down.

House's respirations quickened until his lungs pumped furiously.

Oh well, no one died from hyperventilation. Pass out, get a few zzz's, wake up with a headache. That's all. Better than eating piles of little colorful pills, he figured.

House's body obliged his thinking and he fainted.

8888888888888888888888888

When she had not heard from House for a few days, Cameron phoned Wilson who tried calling House. No answer.

Wilson instructed his office assistant to take messages and cancel his three o'clock. He threw on his over-coat and drove quickly to House's building. Suspended House still came to the hospital every couple of days to check on things. He wasn't suppose to but Wilson had bent the rod of discipline just a little in hopes of keeping the man sane.

Pulling up to House's apartment building, Wilson thought, De-ja-vu twice, thrice over? How many times have I done this?

Wilson knocked first and called, "House? Come on. If you don't open the door, you're suspended WITHOUT pay." Sure Wilson, you know you wouldn't. "You can't ignore me forever." Yeah, right.

Wilson used his key.

For the second time in two years (so far he figured his average could be calculated at once per year), Wilson found House passed out on the floor of his apartment. Around him was strewn the shards of a vase. Wilson crouched down and lay a finger on House's neck. His pulse was good and he was breathing evenly.

"Booze, pills or both." Wilson muttered aloud.

The verbal muse roused House from his hard napping spot. He pushed himself to his knees and swung his legs, with a little unsolicited assistance from Wilson on the bad leg, around to sit on his backside.

"Afternoon." Wilson said cheerily. "First my cucumber, now the vase. You and pottery. There does seem to be a weird Moore/Swayze/Ghost thing there."

House massaged his temples. "My...everything is killing me."

Wilson helped him to his feet and handed him the cane. "Or as usual you're doing the killing."

House ignored that and made his way to his couch where he slumped. Elbows on knees, head in his hands, House looked prepared to stay that way for a while.

With a sick heart, Wilson then noticed the pills and empty bottle of Southern. "So, you were planning on a trip and not coming back?"

"If I say maybe, can we drop it?"

"No. And there's no "maybe". You were going to OD again. Why?" Wilson figured he could guess but House needed to start talking. Only House looked a few steps from his grave and Wilson was nauseous at the prospect of trying to coax House back to the living once more.

House looked up at Wilson through the head pain and rubbed his face again. It had become a nervous tick.

Wilson shoved the pills unceremoniously aside, some rolling away on the floor, making room for himself on the coffee table opposite House. He put himself right in House's face - only a foot or so away. Mimicking House's slouch, Wilson took House's right hand in both of his own. He would have taken both of his hands but knew it would make House flinch.

"As your boss, I can suspend you. As your colleague, I can lecture. I'd rather, as your friend, hear what you have to say about those pills. Or anything else."

When House didn't answer right away, "House. Greg. For once in your life, tell me what you're really, actually thinking. What you're feeling." House looked at him, a glance so brief if Wilson had blinked he would have missed it. There was a few seconds where House's lips fell open; just a slack line of maybe. But he closed it again, saying nothing. Wilson urged gently, "You won't melt. I promise your reputation as a manipulative jerk will remain intact."

House looked at him. Up, as Wilson was sitting higher than he was. Red rimmed blue looked with closed thoughts into clear hopeful brown. But House dropped his head again before looking too long became an actually commitment to speak. When he did speak, his voice cracked and broke. Footstep sounds over shards on a hard floor. "Thanks for checking up on me."

Half of Wilson's heart broke at his friends not unexpected decision to withdraw into his silent anguish. The other half because despite twelve years of friendship and a year of being lovers, House had not yet learned to trust him.

Wilson's turn to make a choice. He stood, smoothing out his pant legs. Cuddy had dealt with House as a tamer deals with a partly-wild rebellious animal: sometimes encouraged with a treat, other times disciplined with the sound of the whip.

No treats to offer, Wilson rested his hand briefly on House's shoulder, then he tucked away James the friend with the sadness of inevitability and pulled out Doctor Wilson, Dean of Medicine - Boss.

"House, your tenure is on shaky ground. You need to pull yourself together and it seems you'll need some help doing it. So either it's talk to me or I'm going to make you talk to the hospital psychiatrist. It's your choice." Wilson walked to the door. "Get a shower. You smell like a bar room floor."

88888888888888888888888888888888

House returned to work, but only as a visitor, loitering the day away in his office. Wilson had ordered him to go home and get some rest, but he liked being in his office, even if he wasn't allowed to work. Fine with him. Get paid, listen to an album or two. Sometime in the next ten hours or so he planned obey his boss's order. But first he wanted to listen to a few tunes (over the years, he had spent so much time at work that he'd slowly brought in almost his whole record and CD collection), throw his ball hard against the wall and forget the shittiest year of his life for a while. When his right arm would tire, he pitch for a while with his left while Kenny Wayne Shepherd eased his mind.

Nothing eased the ache between his shoulder blades. House threw the ball hard and it bounced off his light box, falling in behind his book case. It hooked itself on a partially turned in screw half way down and wasn't reachable by kneeling down. House debated leaving it there until tomorrow but Wayne had a few more tunes for him yet. House bent over the shelving unit as far as he could go, his tall frame stretched to the limit, but it wasn't quite enough to get at the ball.

His left arm ached dully and his back twinged him again, not appreciating the awkward position.

House let his cane drop to the floor. He was within an inch of getting his big softball back when a tingling sensation in his body nudged him that something was wrong. It furthered the message when his chest tightened up behind his rib cage. House stood quickly, the blood rushing away from his head. He leaned against the book shelf with his left hand while he rubbed his chest with his right. It did nothing to alleviate the pressure.

House turned, and found he had to make every movement well thought out and deliberate, his legs were not cooperating. One, two steps and he had to stop. On top of the chest pain, his leg was starting to wail. Then it seized up and refused to move another foot.

House understood, medically, what was happening of course. It's just that his human and fallible mind had thrown the toggle over to denial so he did not call for help right away, even though his cell phone was in his pocket.

It was hard to breath now. House was close to his desk and his comfortable chair. He would get there soon - eventually - sit, rest, punch the fast dial for a Code and wait for the blue-uniformed calvary with their wheeled, white steed.

That was the plan. Only he couldn't walk anymore. Or hardly breath at all. And his chest was indignant with pain at the crushing hand holding his heart in its furious grip.

It was curious. House knew he was having a heart attack. Knew he was probably going to die. Yet his life did not flash before his eyes nor did his thoughts turn to his Mom and loved ones...one. All it did was curse the damn baseball.

He staggered and fell.

.

.

.

.

.

"House?" Chase entered the office of his former boss. "You do remember that when you transfer a patient from one department to another, you actually have to sign the form?" He peeked briefly into the conference area - good memories, bad memories. Mostly good. The room was dark.

Chase turned around. "Hey?...what are you-...?"

House was curled up on the floor behind his desk. "House.?" House was facing his computer tower and Chase walked over to him in no particular hurry. He had seen House sleep in his chair, under the table, in a lot of places. "That's a hell of a weird place to sleep, even for y-"

Chase noted that House's cane was not hanging over the back of his swivel chair as was usual. It was on the floor a few feet away, not within reach of his curled up arms.

Chase bent and rolled House over. His face was ashen, his hands were frozen in a grip over his chest and he was just,... just breathing. Chase grabbed the phone and called for a Code. He placed his ear on House's chest and listened. House's heart was beating irregularly then, while Chase was still listening, it stopped beating. "Shit." Chase began compressions. Every three compressions he'd give House a lung full of air.

The code team arrived and took over. They jolted House's heart back into action, put him on oxygen, lifted him onto a Gurney and had him on his way to Trauma in under a minute.

Chase made the phone calls.

8888888888888888888

Wilson, transformed from general issue oncologist to Plainsborough Dean of Medicine by a crisp, black suit, entered the room of House's pre-operative care.

House, transformed from Plainsborough Top Doc' to newest and nearly sickest patient by a drab gown and oxygen mask, looked briefly at Wilson then returned to staring at the ceiling.

"How is he?" Wilson questioned one of the two efficient nurses assigned to check and care for House's oxygen feed, monitors and general comfort. He did not appear particularly comfortable. A thin sheen of perspiration coated House's pallid face and Wilson noted each labored breath with fear. He did not wait for the nurse to answer and checked the monitor's readings himself.

The door opened and House's heart specialist entered the room. "Doctor Wilson," He greeted them each in turn, "Doctor House."

It was a foreign (and sad) thing to see a weak House lying in a bed, still being addressed as 'Doctor'. But it was not the first time.

"Doctor Michaels." Wilson said. He did not have to ask the cardiologist anything. Doctor Michaels addressed House. "You've suffered a serious myocardial infarction Doctor House. There is coronary artery disease present. You also have a small occlusion in the atrium that will have to be removed. Your left ventricle has suffered - heart damage - some dead muscle..."

House laughed. A small ironic bark.

"...and we'll have to do an artery bypass graft."

"He needs to be stronger..." Wilson said.

Michaels nodded his agreement. "Plus he needs to be rapidly detoxed. Doing surgery of this sort while a patient is on oxycodone is very dangerous. We'll make sure his O2's are high enough, but any delay could allow the plaque to move. If that happens, it'll kill you. Once you're detoxed we'll operate as soon as it's feasible. The surgical team is already assembled and waiting for word from me. You'll have to be on blood thinners for a while post-surgery..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," House tried for crabby, but was too weak to achieve anything above sullen. Sick or not, he demanded from Michaels, "What exactly is the long term prognosis on my heart?"

Michaels cleared his throat, "We'll get you on the heart list-"

Wilson's heart skipped, then pounded.

House was oblivious to the panic in Wilson's chest. "They're not going to give me a heart," He said, "I'm forty-nine years old, I'm an addict, my liver is a few shells short of totally shot..." House trailed off, too weak to finish the list.

"You'll have to stay off the Vicodin post-surgery. There are other drugs, safer ones." Michaels said.

"Been there, done that. Didn't work." House said, muffled by the oxygen mask.

Wilson replaced it with a nose-line. "You have to." He said. "They won't even put you on the list unless you stay clean."

"I'm not going to live in pain."

Michaels scooted his stool in closer, preparing to convince a man he had just met that he, Michaels, knew better. "Doctor House. You have suffered a major coronary event. Your liver is showing signs of cirrhosis. You're forty-nine years old and a drug addict. If you want to see, say 55, there are several things in order that must happen-"

Michaels, counted them for him using his fingers. "-Number one, you have to get clean. Number two, you have to have this operation, then follow a strict diet with daily moderate exercise to strengthen your heart."

"Get my heart well, so they can cut it out later."

Michaels nodded. "If you want any chance of getting that new heart, we have to convince the Board you're serious about getting well."

"And the leg pain will keep me in agony so ironically, I won't actually BE well."

"Chronic pain," Michaels explained as to a silly ignorant fool who had never felt any, "although unpleasant poses no threat to your over-all well being."

"It poses a hell of a threat to my over-all well feeling."

"Doctor House." Michaels was getting peeved. "If you stay on Vicodin, exposing your liver and heart to such toxic levels of acetaminophen, I guarantee you will not see a new heart."

Wilson asked Michaels, "Assuming the occlusion is completely removed and the bypass goes as planned, how long will his heart last if he stays on the Vicodin?"

"Five or six years at best. Two or three at worst." Michaels glared at House. "I'm talking congestive heart failure which, by the way, has just left the starting gate."

"A shorter life span but painless." House asserted. He seemed unconcerned.

"Relatively painless." Wilson reminded him, remembering his own electrocuted thigh and the scream that had stayed behind in his mind to harp at him because of it.

Michaels had heard about the stubborn Doctor House, but this was his first real meeting with the man. "I can only do what I can do, I can fix your old heart for what it's worth. But for the rest, to live,..." Michael's shook his head at his ridiculous patient. "You'd better talk to him." He suggested to Wilson and left the room to attend to other sick hearts.

Wilson studied House's face. He was pale but he still looked like House. "You look pretty good for a guy who...looks like he's dying."

"Ditto." House tried to sit up.

Wilson pushed him back down. "You're not suppose to move." He arranged some pillows behind House's head so he could sit up part way.

"Thanks. I'm just trying to get comfortable for the yelling you're about to do."

"No yelling today."

"But in the light of my most recent health crisis, you're going to cut me off Vicodin."

"I don't want to lose you any sooner than necessary of course, but no."

House screwed up his face and cited the possibilities, "You're going to suspend me? Oh wait, you did that already. Restrict my lab privileges? Oh wait, you did THAT already!"

"No. I'm not going to do anything except say I love you." Wilson touched his cheek. "I don't have you, but I'll deal with it."

"Glad you're okay with that."

"I didn't say I was okay."

House took the subject back to, "So no punishment for refusing Michaels doctorly advice? You're not even going to wear an "I'm with idiot" T-shirt and hang around my office?"

Wilson smiled. "Tempting, but no."

House absentmindedly played with a corner of his hospital issue cotton blanket. "You're going to run away to California?"

As hard as it was going to be seeing House every day, and now with more worry over his precarious health, Wilson had to stay. He was too caught up in the hurricane to lie low now. Plus he still loved him, no matter what the ass did to himself. "No running away. I've a hospital to run, and a friend who needs my help. Even if he thinks he doesn't."

House relaxed just a little, his busy fingers stilled. "You think I'm an idiot."

"No, I think you're a genius. But the most pigheaded, egotistical, weird-wired genius I've ever known." Wilson dropped his voice and leaned in slightly. "And the sexiest." Honesty was the best policy, plus he had to screw with the guy a little. It was only fair.

House blushed.

"I'm sorry about Cuddy. I never had a chance to say it before." Wilson missed her too. Her smile and laugh. And her advice, especially regarding House. "I know you were in love with her."

House looked at the flowers by his bedside. He'd been sent two bunches of dried flowers and a plastic plant. "I wanted to be." Then, before Wilson had any opportunity to respond, he changed the subject. "Who are all these from?" He sounded genuinely surprised that anyone would have sent him flowers.

Wilson pulled up a chair and made himself comfortable. House was in the mood to talk, to him even. Not a thing to pass up considering their very recent, very wobbly associations. "I sent the plant. Foreman sent the carnations. Cameron and Chase the irises."

House tried to reach for the attached cards and Wilson sprung up to collect them for him. Without his reading glasses, House had to squint to read each in turn, ""House. Get well. Foreman."." He looked at Wilson. "Not a saintly essay, is it?"

Wilson laughed, he was really enjoying this. House was being sarcastic but not to him - a nice change. House had decided, it seemed, to be a friend again and Wilson was more than happy to accommodate him.

On the card from Chase and Cameron, House read: ""House, don't be an ass to the nurses. Get well, we all miss you."." House put it down and picked up the last one. "Cameron thinks everybody secretly loves me in their heart. She's so pedomorphic." Instead of reading the one from Wilson, he tucked it back in the pile.

"Aren't you gonna read mine?"

"No. And since it was a gift, it's now mine, so I can do what I want."

"Now who's being pedomorphic?"

House took it back from the pile and opened it. "Fine, since you're being such a grown up about it." But instead of reading it, "I'll bet I can guess what's in here?" House put the card to his forehead and did a respectable imitation of Johnny Carson, "Cancer, Divorce and House." House opened the card and read what Wilson had not actually written, "Name three things Wilson wished he could cure."

Wilson did not know what to say, but it was essentially true. "And what did I really write?"

House read the actual script, "I the "L" word you." He bit his lip and nodded his thanks. "How does being in Cuddy' shoes feel?"

"A little tight around the toes and I don't think I have the legs for them."

"Did you develop a sense of humor since we broke up?"

"I thought a few jokes would make me less boring around really sick people."

"I got news for you, this is the very first time you haven't been boring." House laid his head back on the stiff hospital issue pillows and sighed heavily. "Life sucks. Then you die."

"Death sucks." Wilson countered. "Life doesn't always suck. Doesn't have to suck. Sometimes what you want most just doesn't...happen for you."

House nodded.

Wilson figured House probably wouldn't answer this next question but he had to try, "Were we really...just sex?"

House closed his eyes, nearing exhaustion. "No. We were great sex."

Wilson felt a warmth spread through him and also a twinge of conscience. "I never did anything to hurt you, did I? Nothing you,...anything forced or-"

"You never did anything that I didn't want."

Two nurses arrived to wheel House away. "It's time for detox, Doctor House."

"See ya'." House said to Wilson.

Wilson watched them roll House, best-friend-lover-ex-lover-best-friend, through the sliding door. "Not if I see you first."

888888888888888888

Several hours later, Cameron entered the surgical bay observation area and took a spot by Wilson while Michaels and his team prepared to open House's chest. "Are you going to watch the whole operation?"

"Yes." Wilson answered.

"Really?" Wilson was House's best friend and now boss. Yet she had never seen him hovering over the man before. Helping, enabling, being the lap-dog often, but never acting like a concerned lover.

"What's going on between you two? It's like you know something about him." She couldn't help but be nosey. As close as she had tried to get with House, other than the shower room, she'd never managed to come within the boundary that Wilson seemed to step through as though it were not there at all. Cameron suspected it was not just because they had been friends longer.

Plus a change had manifested itself in Wilson. Cameron had always thought of him as a nice guy, and one whom House could manipulate to his heart's content. Wilson seemed content to allow it. He was a man she believed wanted fairly simple things out of life: a job he liked, some one to go home to, a few laughs...

But, lately, another man had emerged. The chair he'd been given to fill was a demanding mistress and Cameron was getting a pleasant education in that soft-spoken Doctor Wilson possessed an inner rod of fire-forged steel. She suspected that, when it counted the most, that rod would not bend. But when needed the most, it would give just enough.

Dealing with House required both. House was a challenge; there was a battle of wills going on: House against anyone with authority. Cuddy had directed the war with discretion, kindness and an unyielding determination to do what was best for those under her. Her one soft spot had been House. Yet, she'd orchestrated him with finesse.

Wilson now commanded a unique position where House was concerned. He'd stepped in, took control, yet now and again slackened House's reins just a little. Without that gentle but firm control, House's own genius and mania inevitably lead to disaster. Recent events had underlined that.

"Doctor Wilson?" He had not answered her. "You must know something."

Dragging his attention away from the operation below, "Oh?" Wilson was not about to divulge the previous half steamy, half heart-breaking year and a half just because she had politely asked.

"It's like you know...he's dying. Like this operation is a futility."

Wilson looked at her. Her eyes were watering but she was not crying.

"Is he?" She asked him. "Is he dying?"

"No. He's not dying."

As if to show him how wrong he was, House's heart machine's little trills and beeps changed for the worse. They meant yes.

Yes, actually, he was dying.


	4. Chapter 4

Login . Sign Up . - unleash your imaginationHelp

Home Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Dictionary Search

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . New Stories . New Chapters

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Top of Form 1

Dictionary »

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Search »

Bottom of Form 2

Help » Support . Privacy . TOS . Ad Blocker .

: B s . A A A : full 3/4 1/2 : E E : Light Dark : View Add TV Shows » House, M.D. » **One Step Closer Away**

GeeLady  
Author of 33 Stories

Rated: M - English - Angst/Hurt/Comfort - G. House & J. Wilson - Reviews: 7 - Published: 10-17-08 - Complete - id:4600963 .storytext { width: 100%; font-size:12px; font-family: "Verdana"; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left; color: black;} .storytextp {background-color: white; }

Michael's team all but scrambled over each other to deal with the unexpected surprise. Within a few eye blinks, Michaels was applying the defibrulator. Then a second time.

Three times.

House's heart refused to answer.

Wilson felt he was falling through space, an unstoppable plummet to the earth. Below he saw the earth split. The crack appeared, and House was about to slip away.

"Oh, God, please, no..."

Cameron heard Wilson say it. She had said it too, in her mind.

Wilson's world wobbled. The foundation of it, the man he felt was his life and the one thing in it that made a kind of insane sense, was dying.

House,...oh Greg...baby,...please don't die.

Wilson, after having spent years looking at cancer patient's insides, watching other doctors cut into diseased flesh, was shocked to his foundation when Michaels quickly incised House's chest, used a rib-spreader with - Wilson was sure - far too much violence, and inserted his hand into the gaping wound to directly massage House's heart.

In his mind, Wilsons thoughts froze like icicles. Then a silent scream from his soul caused a bizarre mental disassociation - of him sprinting from the observation room, flying down the stairs two at a time, bursting into the surgical bay pushing doctors and tables with their medieval instruments out of the way, wrapping his arms around House's violated body and by sheer force of will, pouring life back into his starving cells.

In the calm, not imaginary observation room, Wilson did not move an inch, helpless on his tiny perch of terror.

Michaels, his human hand useless against that undefinable thing called life-force, could not make that injured heart twitch. House had been dead for nearly two minutes.

Wilson rubbed burning eyes. Suddenly he remembered, for no reason at all, that he had not had the oil changed in his car for nearly a year. It would be the consistency of sludge by now.

Wilson, softly, but audibly enough that Cameron heard it, prayed the Birkhat Ha Gomel prayer that he had not spoken since before his Bar-mitsvah, the year he turned twelve and became a man. After that, in direct defiance of his father, he had left the Temple and never returned. _"Amen. Mi sheg'malkha kol tov hu yigmalkha kol tov. Selah."_

"That was beautiful." Cameron said.

"It's a prayer of blessing." Wilson explained "It translates - 'Amen. He Who has bestowed on you every goodness, may He continue to bestow on you every goodness.' It's also thanks-giving for one who has already survived an illness." He smiled a sadly panicked and sorrowful smile. "I prefer to be optimistic."

"Amen." Cameron agreed, recalling a single bible lesson her mother had taught her as a child, the meaning behind the Amen: "I agree. So be it."

Doctor Michaels, unaware that Wilson had just beseeched God's help, kept up his massage of the dead organ. "Wait a minute.." He said as he imagined he felt a movement.

Up above, Wilson thought he was losing his mind. Doesn't the man know for God's sake? - he's touching the fucking thing!

"No." Michaels announced down below of his false life-find.

It was unbearable.

"Should we pronounce?" Michael's assistant asked.

Wilson closed his eyes to the even more unbearable, mentally screaming at the cowardly surgeon: Of course not, you son-of-a-bitch! If you let that man die, I'll kill you myself!

Michaels barked for a hypodermic of adrenaline and, with a single thrust, plunged the needle into House's unresponsive heart. With a great intake of air, House came back to life. His heart did too, but the beat was too fast and still irregular.

"He's back." The anesthesiologist unnecessarily pointed out.

"Thanks, I can see." Michaels answered. "But he won't be for long. Let's finish this before we lose him again."

.

.

.

For the next two and a half hours, Wilson did not take even a pee break as House's occluded, assaulted, squeezed, adrenaline pumped heart was cut into, cleared of a nasty clot (but tiny! Wilson was astounded at the smallness of the thing that had nearly killed it's host), dead muscle parts by-passed, then closed and stitched.

Wilson breathed a sigh of relief. Several. He thanked God-but-what-the-hell-kept-you??

"Close." Michaels ordered and a junior assistant swabbed the leaking edges of House's skin and then struck his body with one final offense. Wilson winced as each surgical staple was punched through the carefully held together flaps of House's cut flesh..."Sh-click, sh-click, sh-click..."

The sheer inhuman ugliness of it made Wilson nauseous to his core. He was dripping with sweat yet chilled with relief. Wiped out but over-joyed. The unruly predicament of loving Gregory House.

8888888888888888888888

Wilson looked out from House's fourth floor private post-op room. It was a sun shining April day.

House had been brought from surgery three hours previous and was still unconscious. The post-op intensive care nurse had come in once, checked his pupils, his airway and oxygen feed, stopped his IV drug-fed slumber and then left. Just a few minutes later a very fat nurse wearing pink entered with a sterile tray of cotton swabs, antiseptic and fresh gauze for House's incision.

"Leave those." Wilson instructed. "I'll take care of it."

If she was surprised by the Dean of Medicine's desire to clean patient wounds, even those of hospital doctors, she didn't show it.

After she left, Wilson did not right away tend to House. He still stared out the picture window at the trees, watching people walk across grass sticky with the new fallen bud husks of the Cottonwoods. Wilson thought it again, what idiot decided to plant allergy-triggering trees next to a hospital?

Inside, House's oxygen machine hummed and his heart monitor beeped with deceptive regularity. He was alive via bypass and medications designed to help his heart keep beating strongly and evenly. The drugs to keep him under were no longer dripping into his veins but he would be out for a while yet.

Wilson removed his suit jacket, folding it across the room's single visitor's chair. Standing by the bed, Wilson carefully pulled back the thin sheet they had draped over him. Next he untied the drab grey gown that had been loosely wrapped around his body, so not to irritate the incised skin now held together with stainless steel surgical staples. Those staples were still hidden, however, beneath a taped rectangle of gauze. A vertical row of irregular blood spots could be seen through it's loose weave.

Now Wilson gently removed the tape. It came away easily not only because the pre-operative nurse had shaved her patient's chest prior to surgery, but because he had a thin sheen of sweat there now, lifting and making less tacky the tape's biodegradable glue.

Wilson sucked in a breath when the incision itself was exposed. Raw edges of white and pink skin had been pulled together like so much garment and stapled in place. It was a naked rape of once smooth, healthy flesh. From between his nipples to a few inches short of his navel, the wound grinned wickedly, like a grotesque set of braces. The skin around it still bore the rust colored stain of the pre-operative disinfectant.

Wilson shivered. An ugly but necessary assault on a perfectly beautiful chest. Precision strike. Save a life. Leave a scar. Something to remind him.

Wilson's hand shook to see close up the business end of a surgery he'd watched dozens of times. Cold, metallic, barbaric zipper. He reeled at the terrifying fragility of all things fleshly. Wilson snapped on sterile gloves, soaked a sponge in the antiseptic the nurse had provided and ever so gently swabbed the wound from top to bottom. He was glad House was still asleep. It would be as tender as a newborn's belly button. And as painful. As though to prove it House, even in sleep, jumped a little, just a twitch as Wilson swabbed a second time. He tried to keep his touch as soft as a feather's.

House's eyes opened then and he watched through a fog at his friend and boss cleaning him. "Why isn't the nurse doing that?" His voice was thick with drugs and far away. He coughed to clear a build up of phlegm from the intra-operative intubation.

"Because I'm doing it." Wilson answered evenly. Kindly. What reason to sound insistent? House could offer no resistance. What reason to be annoyed? House had almost died. Whatever irritation Wilson had felt because of can't-remember-the-reasons-right-now-anyway, they had vanished like a sneeze in the wind. "You're lucky to be alive. Good surgeon, good team. And Chase, actually."

House's volume increased slightly. "Chase?"

"He's the one who found you. Performed CPR. The crash team did the rest. Looks like you owe him one. Him among others."

"You my life accountant now?"

Wilson had to admit, House's mind certainly had a remarkable healing ability to go from drug induced haze to smart-aleck. All inside about sixty seconds. "No, but I am your boss and you are here for ten days at least, after which you'll convalesce at home with a nurse who be in four hours daily and then me for the evenings and nights."

House tried to sit up and made it two inches.

Wilson pushed him gently to settle down. It required almost no effort, House was as weak as a kitten. "Ah, where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom. I want to pee."

"You've got a catheter and you're not moving until your kidneys are back on line."

"What's wrong with my kidneys?" House sounded a bit worried. Nephrology was one of his specialties.

"Nothing that time won't fix. You just had a by-pass, House, your system's still in shock. Give it a while."

"Who assisted?" House was more alert now, his endless questions giving it away.

"Dalhousie."

"I want to see his surgical notes. And Michaels'."

"You don't need to. Michaels is the best thoracic surgeon in New Jersey. You're fine." God! Back to arguing and he's not even out of the woods yet. "How could you not know you were having a heart attack? Some Diagnostician."

"I was fooled by the lion I could see."

"What?"

"It's not the lion you see that gets you."

"You mean you've spent so many years worrying about your liver, you never gave a thought about your heart? The lion hiding in the grass snuck up on you."

House nodded.

"Weak metaphor, but I'll give you that one, you're sick."

"And thirsty."

"Ice chips in the cup on the table until your kidneys reboot."

"Turn on the T.V."

Wilson handed him the remote. "I took the liberty of locking out the kinkier channels. Can't have you trying to over jump all over me whenever I enter the room."

"Hmm. Colleague, lover, boss. Now comedian."

"My Guru thinks I needed more variety and excitement in my life. Then I told him about you and he repented in dust and ashes."

"Don't quit your day job, Robin."

Wilson turned away to put on his suit jacket and while he was at it, checked the monitors again, explaining, "Cameron will probably stop by later, and I'll be back-"

But by the time he turned around again, House had already fallen back to sleep. Wilson placed one hand on the bed above House's head and took House's limp hand in his other.

"First they broke the mold," He said softly, "then they made YOU."

888888888888888888888888888

Wilson said as he turned the key to the door of his new condo, "You'll be fine. I've arranged for a nurse to be here half days."

House seemed ungrateful. He acted like a kid who's favorite toy had been taken away. "Super."

Wilson ignored it. "I'll be here every evening, unless I have a board meeting or fund raiser..."

"-Or a date."

"Right." Wilson answered, "My calender is packed with young, muscle-bound fags eager to do a worn-out, middle aged triple divorcee who's nurse-maiding his former lover."

House pressed his lips together. For once he didn't have a smart retort. "Why do I have to stay here?"

Wilson looked around his condo. "Because you need someone here at night just in case, and my condo's got two bedrooms."

House was sullen. "Does my room have a TV?"

"Yes."

House looked triumphant. "No it doesn't, you said you only had one, and I can see there isn't one in your living room."

"I'm giving you my bedroom. The TV's in there."

House had clearly not expected that. He seemed unsure whether Wilson's offer was sincere or a maneuver. But finally, quietly surprised, "Thanks."

"Let's get you settled in." Wilson lead the way to his spacious master bedroom. He had a large screen TV occupying one corner. A queen sized bed took up much of the space but the room was still large enough to accommodate a small desk and chair. On the desk sat a shiny new black computer with a twenty inch flat screen.

Impressed, "Nice." House was only staring at the TV and computer.

"Sorry. No porn channel. Your poor heart couldn't handle it."

"My heart thanks you anyway."

Wilson left him alone to settle in. House did so by surfing the Internet.

After an hour, Wilson called him for dinner from the kitchen.

House hadn't expected to be waited on.

He sat at Wilson's very modern faux marble top dining table in a captain's chair. "Comfy." House said but the felt ill-at-ease. "Why are you doing this?" House asked as Wilson served up a very heart healthy green salad topped with thin slices of steamed chicken breast. House was sorry to see no butter or condiments of any kind on the table. No salt either. And the only dressing for the salad was lemon juice.

Wilson noticed House not even tasting the food. "Come on, it tastes better than it looks."

"That's hard to believe." Using his fingers, he unenthusiastically bit into a small strip of chicken. It was as thin and bland as cardboard. "I was right."

Wilson munched his greens.

"So? Why are you doing this?"

Wilson decided on frankness for the evening, "Because I love you."

House stared for a second, his eyes blinking. Wilson had the distinct impression House didn't believe one word.

House said, "You've claimed to love me for years, why-?"

Wilson dropped his fork on his plate with a clatter. "I love you, okay? I'm in love with you. God, even now, you can't accept that. No beating around the salad - I am in love with you. I love you. I love you no matter what shit you pull, no matter the stupid things you do to yourself, or to me. And no matter how you abuse your body or even if you tell me to go to hell, I still will love you. Are we clear on this?"

House stared at this drab salad, he had never picked up his fork. He didn't think he could now, his hands were shaking. "How long am I staying here?"

"House, you can stay here forever if you want. Or you can go home tomorrow. But if my opinion means anything to you, even if it's just my medical opinion, you should stay here at least a week. You should rest, eat properly, get better. But I won't make you do any of those things. You're a grown up."

For an answer, House stared at his plate and nibbled a single green lettuce leaf.

Wilson finished his food and took his plate into the kitchen, placing it in the dishwasher. "I'm going out to get a few groceries. You want anything special?"

House shook his head. He listened to Wilson slip into his coat and tie his shoes. He heard the key in the door and Wilson's footsteps receding down the small front step. Listened as the car door shut and the engine started. Waited until the car pulled away and the quiet returned.

Then he allowed his rebellious emotions the upper hand. Shaking hands folded themselves into a cradle for his head and he sobbed without tears and gasped without relief for at least ten minutes. When he felt empty, he scraped his untouched salad into the garbage, put the plate in the dishwasher, retrieved his back pack from Wilson's bedroom and called a cab.

888888888888888888888888

When Wilson returned to find his condo empty, he dropped the two bags of groceries on the counter, swiftly thrust the milk and other perishables in the refrigerator, got back in his car and drove to House's apartment building.

He firmly knocked on the door. "House? Answer the door or I'll just use my key."

House opened the door and went back to his couch. He was holding a small glass of whiskey and smoking a cigarette.

"You're smoking? You didn't hardly ever do that back when your heart was healthy."

"I'm a grown up. You said so, I can do what I choose. I choose to smoke."

Wilson was angry. Almost as angry as the day House came to his office in the south wing and he'd ended up showing him how angry by punching him in the head.

"You're unbelievable." Wilson couldn't contain himself. He was not going to punch House - never would he do violence to the man again - but he did need to know the reason. Any goddamn reason as to why this man refused to get healthy.

Wilson walked over to where House was sitting and, with a flick of his fingers, sent the cigarette flying across the room. Then he grabbed Houses glass and threw it into the fireplace, where it shattered into a hundred wet pieces. Momentarily unconcerned with the effect on House's convalescence, Wilson grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him to his feet. "Why do you want to die?"

House, un-used to seeing the furious side of meek Wilson, stared back defiantly and with a small amount of trepidation. Wilson was thin lipped and breathing hard - truly pissed off. But House did not answer.

"Why? Huh? You want to die, don't use pills. Use a gun or a really big-ass knife. Cut your own throat! Do it expeditiously, House. Don't waste my time!"

Wilson saw the fear in House's eyes, and, to his awful regret, the agreement as well.

He relaxed his hands on House's shirt but did not let go of him. "You really want to, don't you?" Wilsons was disbelieving but it was alive, there, in House's tormented eyes.

Wilson had always tap-danced around the possibility, poking at it with a long stick, not quite certain House's suicidal tendencies were real.

Even that horrible Christmas eve' when House had swallowed two dozen pills and a bottle of whiskey, Wilson still had not up, down and sideways believed that House had wanted to die that night. Wilson believed it now and so thanked God for the gag reflex.

Stricken by House's blind unhappiness. "Why?" Wilson asked - oh - so gently. "Why do you want to die?"

House looked away, afraid to speak and look at the same time. Too big an undertaking. "I don't know. I just know that I do." He said it as an unavoidable truth. A fact of life and death.

Wilson put his arms around him and held him as tightly as he could. House didn't return the gesture but didn't pull away either.

Wilson pleaded, "Please talk to me."

House breathed hard but he was silent. He leaned into Wilson's embrace, though, as if nothing in the world would hold him up ever again if he let go. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Wilson hugged him even closer, tighter. "I don't think I would survive if you did...anything. If you hurt yourself or-" He couldn't bear to say the words.

House finally spoke, "I wanted to love you, you know."

Wilson's heart fluttered like a bird's wing. He heard the words, accepted them, believed every character in each utterance. He held House even tighter. Even closer. Help him, God. Help me cure, fix, repair, love, envelope him completely in some kind of grace or joy. Something he would consider embracing as a gift not too pure for him.

Wilson kissed his neck, like that first night, tenderly and so thankfully. As his unbounded joy had been then, his bottomless sorrow was now. He had to save him, somehow, if only by endless physical contact.

"I love you. Please talk to me. Tell me why."

House pulled away. Broke the contact, widened the gulf. Chilled the moment back into its original form. The face he turned to Wilson was a phantom's. Spiritless. Vacant. A man condemned by self.

"It won't make any difference; won't change anything." House limped to the bedroom. "I can't love you the way you want me to." And closed the door.

Wilson sat on the couch for a few moments until he thought he heard House snoring. He peeked into the bedroom. House was asleep fully dressed. For the moment he was in no danger.

But Wilson went home. He could not guard House; forever watch his back; make certain he did not fall off the nail point of balance on which he was perched. Or be there, at his side, every moment to still his hand if he suddenly decided to take up a knife. House was in the midst of a nervous break-down, Wilson was sure. The man should be hospitalized, drugged, strapped down until he was no longer a danger to himself.

But that was futile. If House wanted to die, he would achieve it somehow. No one controlled him. One loved him but he'd been rejected.

Wilson felt like he had just had his insides removed, strained of all substance and put back. He went home with a hole in his heart the size of a dinner plate.

88888888888888888888888

When House awoke, his apartment was in darkness. His bedside clock read three-twenty-one.

His emotional crisis had seemed to wear itself out and pass. Earlier he had weighed the options. In fact, ever since he woke up in the hospital after the heart surgery, he had done almost nothing but.

Option one was end the uncertainty. What he wanted and what his heart was allowing were in disagreement. He loved Wilson. He was not in love. Did not know if he would ever be. Yet he did not want to be alone anymore and Wilson wanted him. So end the uncertainty by yielding his heart to a love of sorts.

Option two was stay as he was: alone and unhappy. He knew he couldn't take much more of that, shortened life or no. He was an ass, he alienated people, he'd known that about himself most of his life. But even the jerks of the world still needed. Love and human well-ness went together. It made sense, even medically.

Option three was end all the pain that went with option one and two by dying now. He didn't really like that option but it did feel like the one that suited him best. He had always kept that option tucked out of sight but close by. Sort of a comfort thing.

The job. He loved the job. But it mostly took. It did not greet him at home. It could not touch him or laugh with him or do anything other than challenge his mind, training and experience. It did, in fact, very little giving. House was a trifle ashamed that he felt the need for affection, as he held it as a kind of weakness. If it happened TO him, fine and good, but he had never sought it out.

Therefore the Fates had put their heads together and had chosen Wilson for him. But thumbing his nose at the Fates, he had rebelled, asserted his free will and choose another. Then the Fates' counter measured by removing her from the equation altogether.

And so House, licking fresh wounds, had retreated once more to the silent cave of options.

Until recently, Wilson had never suspected the cave. The cave was a dangerous place, but a familiar companion to House and answered to his needs. The decision to live or die was made inside the cave almost every month.

When things were bad, and lately his life had met every criteria for the definition of bad, he would stand inside the cave, far back in the dark parts and think about the far away light and how good things had been for a while. However, usually the light was too far and he was too tired anyway to walk toward it.

When things were good, he wasn't inside the cave at all, but out in the world under the light, fooling them all. Feel pretty good, look human, act human and they'd believe it. He knew the difference but he was a good actor. You settled for some contentment, some indifference, some laughter. You acted happy often, you felt happy occasionally. You acted a life and the curtain almost never dropped. He'd performed the act for his dad up until the day he left home for college.

Dad, infarction, Stacey, jobless, penniless, almost friendless...

Addictions, loneliness, fear, want, need, buy a pussy for a night and maybe feel like a man for a few hours, wonder what the humans were doing,...

Iffy liver, leg, heart failure - a triple cripple - more pills, more pitiful stares.

Cuddy...

House choked up. He missed her so much. Known and liked, and cared since college. Since that one really great night. Two great nights.

House wiped his eyes. Not wet but it always felt like they ought to be. Depression, the cause of and answer to, he supposed a life-time of reasons for tears but having none.

Wilson...

House fingered his spanking new vial of pills. Heart pills designed to keep his damaged muscle beating for another few years at least. On these, it would beat stronger if not longer. Not a life-time longer, unless you measured it in mouse years.

Doctor Michaels had, more than twice, near burst a blood vessel trying to convince his stubborn patient/doctor that getting off the Vicodin and all the other candy, not to mention the booze (but of course he HAD mentioned it), would be worth gaining a new heart. If House could get healthy, he'd have to wait on the list perhaps four or five years. Michael's had said a new heart was worth any sacrifice.

House had restrained himself from bitterly inquiring if Michael's was referring to physical or metaphorical organ (no doubt Wilson would be charmed with both). House had also pointed out that if he was gaining a heart cut from a corpse's chest cavity, it could hardly be labeled new.

Used heart. One that had about the same miles on it but not driven as hard.

The frustrated cardiologist threw up his hands while House explained he had no intention of living without Vicodin and in agony for four or five years so he could, maybe but not for sure, get a new-used heart in order to live without Vicodin and in agony for another four or five years. He liked his living agony-free.

Weirdly Wilson had kept his mouth shut.

.

.

.

House switched on a lamp and sat on his couch, thinking of Wilson. Kind man. Good friend. Excellent doctor. Great kisser. Considerate lover. House sat there and thought until he felt a little better. Until his mind's turmoil smoothed out. A breeze on a lake instead of a pounding ocean gale.

Until calm approached, on quiet feet, and told him something. Whispered it in his metaphorical ear. A Sprite's secret. A bare breath of truth...

Where darkness dwelled, the tiniest flicker of light sparked, shining back on memories, illuminating even more those that already dwelled in the cleansing day.

Something he had not recognized now shone brighter than the sun.

He really was an idiot.

House showered, changed his clothes, threw on his leather jacket, called a cab and left the cave.

88888888888

Wilson gratefully shut and threw the deadbolt on his front door. His new two bedroom condo (thanks to a dramatic increase in salary) was in a nice, quiet neighborhood with stately trees and respectably groomed poodles. But he'd had no heart to enjoy it.

At the end of the week, the hospital board were set to review House's tenure. His behavior of late had been less than that befitting a physician at Plainsborough or pretty much anywhere. Extenuating heart attack or no, House might be on the way out of Plainsborough. Maybe life too. Wilson could hardly breath at the thought. He should have stayed with House. He'd half a mind to get his car and drive back.

While at work the mind of House had once done its job as well as ever. Brilliance rarely takes a day off. But that was the responsible, circling-somewhere-above-stable House no one had seen in a while.

Wilson tossed his keys on the phone table and hung his overcoat in the entryway closet. His mind, while on what did he have to eat for breakfast - it was four in the morning - endlessly dwelled on the face of House. And the mind and the frustration and the urgent need to shake sense into the man until his teeth rattled. And the crushing, unbidden desire to protect him from himself.

And the body of the man, which he wanted to undress and then curl himself around. Amidst all of these musings, he marveled at how it was possible to love someone so screwed up - but love so much it hurt - that it defied reason.

To befriend and then love so unique a human as Gregory House required another as unique. Wilson did not realize that he met the requirement in every way.

House, in an unloving and un-accepting world, had pursued selfish want out of an instinct to survive. Wilson, in the very same world, had pursued peace and it itself had been his survival. Of the two paths, the second was the more difficult.

To keep the peace, rather than giving in to instinct; jealousy or rage, in the face of antagonism or disappointment, was the harder task. Of the two men, Wilson was by far the stronger willed. And as the stronger, he had sparked the friendship, nurtured it, kept it alive, carried it - carried House when the man was being trampled under the worlds feet. Wilson had then found the love, watered it, raised it and offered it, almost without reward.

That kind of caring required conscience and principle. And a deep seated devotion very few ever experienced. To love House as he did all these hard years had proven Wilson a man of polished metals.

Wilson grabbed a diet coke from the fridge and eased himself down onto his dark blue mock-leather couch. Through the window behind it early pink light streamed in from the crisp April morning.

He needed a diagnosis. He loved House. Why? What were the redeeming features of the man?

Smart. Went without saying. But you don't fall in love with a man just because he's smart. Accomplished? Yes. In a misunderstood, colleague's-squinting-their-eyes-and-not-getting-House-at-all kind of way.

Funny, if you can overlook the endless humorous insults directed at you.

Sexy? Wilson let out a breath he had been unconsciously holding in. How to count the ways? The thing in his dress pants remembered and sounded off a little. Sexy...? Let me tell you a fucking story.

Hurting? Hiding?

Yes to both.

Yellow light rose and night dropped away. No diagnosis and no treatment for Wilson. In fact, he'd dropped off to sleep on his couch until a knocking awoke him.

Wilson opened his front door and House (looking and dressed like usual House but now clean) tried to enter. Wilson threw up an arm to stop him. "Hang on. Are you drunk?"

House appeared surprised by the question which surprised Wilson. House almost without fail showed up at his door in a state somewhere south of Tipsy Town. "Not anymore." He said.

Wilson wasn't done, "High?"

House shrugged. "Vicodin."

Pain under control, and brain not too high. Wilson left intoxicants for state of mind, "Lost?" He managed enough sarcasm to hit House where it hurt. House managed a modicum of contriteness. "No. Are you going to let me in so your curiosity can be satisfied or are you going to stand there in your white shirt looking suspiciously like Ward Cleaver?"

At least Wilson had gotten in a barb of his own before the sarcasm critter in House awoke. Well, at least the scary specter House was taking a breather and had sent along sarcastic jerk House.

Wilson stepped aside and let House in. "Would you like a beverage? Coffee? Milk? Several glasses of hard liquor?"

House heard and ignored Wilson's back-handed counsel against his alcoholism. "No."

Wilson sat back down on his couch. "Suit yourself."

House, second time at the new condo, first time actually noticing anything, glanced around a minute. Wilson's taste was something apart from his own but still uptown. The condo was sparkling neat and clean, no surprise for Mister Pocket Protector. The furniture square but comfortable in tones of dark blues and off-whites. A few carefully chosen pieces of art strategically placed on the end tables and on the walls were a last, softening touch. The place was Wilson all over. "Nice." House said.

Wilson watched House settle himself down onto a functional, thick cushioned easy chair, tucking his cane between his legs as was his habit. One Wilson always found a little sad (If the cane ended up out of reach for some reason, House had much greater difficulty walking to retrieve it. More of a hobble than a walk and Wilson suspected that particular predicament embarrassed him - cripple can't get to his cripple-stick!) But the cane between the legs was an endearment as well. Cane be tucked and even if House was being a total ass, forgiveness would wash over Wilson like an evening tide. House's dependance on his cane and his reluctance to let it get too far away was touchingly vulnerable.

Wilson shook himself from his thoughts and answered. "Thanks."

Outside the wind grew cold. Inside the condo waves of warmth rose from the floor's brass radiators.

"What can I do for you, Doctor House?"

House looked at Wilson, then away. "Brrrr." But instead of slapping on a few more layers of sarcasm, House shed his leather jacket.

Not near warm enough if he rode his bike over, Wilson thought. What the hell is he thinking? Two weeks from a heart operation and he's out riding on his motorcycle half nude. Does he WANT to catch pneumonia?

Underneath House wore his usual ensemble, a tan t-shirt with a dark blue button-up cotton long-sleeve and faded blue jeans. The three simple articles of clothing would look like nothing laying crumpled on a bed. Thrift store orphans. House put them together and, as cheap and unloved as they first appeared, on him became the latest fashion statement by Diesel.

House, oblivious to Wilson's scrutiny, took one courageous breath, clasped his hands together and leaned forward. Eyes on the floor, "I miss you." House said.

Wilson's heart damn near stopped. After a stunned nano-second, "I miss you too."

House looked at Wilson and again Wilson saw that haunted look in those glacier eyes. House was a hungry, half-wild creature cautiously sniffing at civilization.

"Is that why you came here today?" Wilson asked softly, "To tell me that?"

House tried swallowing but his throat was arid. Wilson's stare was both familiarly comforting and cooly aloof.

"No. I'm here to answer your questions."

Wilson wanted to be sure - HAD to be sure - this was not a high or a sheepish hangover. Wilson would no accept a "feeling bad about myself" House making some kind of confession so he could contentedly go back to his dug-out in the world and everything would be fine again for a while. "I'm not taking a survey."

House's expression was that of a man about to step off into the high unknown. Wilson saw it and relented. "Okay." Wilson said. "I do have questions. And you'll really answer them? No sarcasm? No jokes designed to take me down a peg? Evasions...?"

House nodded. "Yeah, I mean no."

Wilson tested the web. "I want at least ten minutes of truth."

House said, "Two."

Ah, there's the real House I know. Wilson showed the smallest crack of ivory whites and said, "Eight."

"Three."

"Seven!"

House said, "Two."

"You can't go down!"

"That's what you think."

Wilson blushed. "Was that sexual innuendo?"

"It was certainly something. Two!"

Wilson shifted on the couch to get more comfortable physically and with the room's atmosphere. "Sex and that's my final offer or you can go home."

House smiled back. "Now THAT was sexual innuendo. Fine. Six."

House rested his elbows on his knees and found a good spot on the carpet for his eyes to stare at. And never waver from.

When House spoke, he spoke to his own hands. Wilson imagined it was easier than talking to the real Wilson. No expression of expectation or disappointment ever flowed from one's own hands, Wilson thought. Like everyone's, House's hands nurtured and cared for him. Never judged him or caused injury. Almost never.

This thing House was trying to do, pour out his heart, was alien to him. Them. For it was as new for Wilson as for House. But Wilson knew House was too afraid of what Wilson might see - and recoil from? - in the words to raise those wary blue's and look him in the eye. House never looked at himself too closely. Wilson thought perhaps he never had, convinced that whatever he saw there others already saw and were shrinking from. Decent people did not want to see un-lovely things. House did not look up because he did not want to stain a good and clean soul like Wilson's.

Even for that loving, though misguided, gesture, Wilson treasured him.

"I feel like...I'm going to disappear." House began.

Wilson carefully said nothing. A tiny peep of House insides had shown and Wilson dared not show surprise or the frightened doctor might duck back down his hole.

"I can't stand the thought of not having you somewhere in my life. Not just as my boss." As a speech of inner-feelings, for House it was a new record. "Other than my job, at which I kick everyone's asses off the play field, you're the only part of my life that's good."

House rubbed one hand with the other. "That's good for me. And I rely on that; on you being there when nothing...no-one else is."

What Wilson had just heard was more than a man pouring out his heart. House had exposed a fragile crumb of soul. House had admitted he needed another human being. It was huge. For a House confession, that crumb was a mountain.

But he, Wilson, had needs also. "I don't want to be just "dependable guy" in your life. I want more."

"I know."

An unprecedented moment. House accepting Wilson's word without a "but" or even an alternative theory. A near goddamn transfiguration, Wilson thought incredulously, in my very own condo. He half expected Jesus to show up.

House was still talking but his voice had grown very quiet and he looked...a little off. "When we were...together, that's the first time I've been close to anyone for a long time."

Wilson remembered House's life with Stacey in it. A beautiful, strong willed, confident woman who had fallen for him hard. Pursued him and caught him up. For House, the hard fall for her had taken longer but when he had, there was no going back.

House was devoted to his few, very close relationships in the same manner he was dedicated to his job. It was all or nothing. Which rarely worked when applied to human beings who need room to move and breath. House's obsessive behavior, however coldly brilliant, left others outside looking in.

Stacey had been intelligent enough and strong enough to handle House in almost every way. She could match him brain for brain and stubborn for stubborn. But often times even she found herself on his perimeter looking back. House would be loving and attentive one week, then distant and withdrawn most other weeks. Stacey had loved him deeply and she might have stayed had her decision to override House's will not shattered whatever link she had managed to establish through all those thick House-erected walls.

It was only when she left, that it became clear to Wilson how deeply House had loved her. House fell apart into as many pieces as a man can fall. Crashed hard and burned long. And not just from the leg. House went into hiding from life. He quit striving for human normal and settled on genius-loner-freak. Wilson (and then Cuddy) had spent years picking up the jagged, silent, "nothing-wrong-with-me" pieces.

Wilson pulled his mind from the past back into the present. Trying to speak kindly but it needed to be said, "But we weren't together." Wilson reminded him.

House was pale and shaking. His voice barely above a whisper. "Yes." He took one, two deep breaths and tried to hide that he needed to. "Yes. But I was...content."

The last word blasted into Wilson's brain like a bullet from a deer rifle and not just because it had been said. It was the way he said it. House was shaking, breathing fast, head down and voice dropping low. Now was not the time to play the jilted lover and the perfect time to be friend-also-doctor. Wilson leaped up. Snatching a chair from his dining set, he set it directly in front of House and sat down.

House did not even noticed the Road-Runner moves of his worried host.

Wilson grabbed House's cold hands in his own. Cold, shaking, close to passing-out hands.

"Calm down. You're going to hyperventilate."

"Too late."

"Try to take deep, slow breaths." Wilson said.

"I know...the.." House scolded and took a shuddering gasp, "routine." - One, two, three quick breaths - "I went to.." - Quicker breaths - "m-medical..scho-ool..." - Even faster - "..too." His demanding lungs felt full. Full but empty. Not enough! they screamed. More, more!

Breathe slower. A simple treatment. A bitch to deliver. And the patient couldn't always cooperate.

Wilson encouraged him to keep talking. It would force House to slow his breathing somewhat. "You were happy with me? Then why did you run?" Wilson asked.

Still laboring under hyper O2 levels, House squeezed out, "Sorry...d-didn't.." Breaths showed no signs of slowing down..."expect...to care."

Wilson had to know, "But you weren't in love..." Very softly, "...and aren't now?"

House shook his head. A tiny shake so Wilson would take it as kind of No-but-Yes and not let go of his trembling hands just yet.

To convince House he was okay with the answer, Wilson held House's icy hands even tighter. One last question. A biggie. Huge. For House, a lung-sucking nightmare.

While soaking up the sweet scent of House, Wilson spoke gently, so serenity would surround him, so the words would pass through his skin without touching and travel to the remotest part of his heart. So his soul would see them coming and be untroubled. "Why did you begin to care?"

House, coherent thought scattering under gasps coming hard and fast like the billows under the relentless hand of a blacksmith, said, "You...m-made me...h-happy."

Before unconsciousness pulled him down from physical panic and into a cradle of rest, Wilson took House's head between his own hands with the firm but gentle hold of the thousandth man. House's hair was soft in his fingers and it stirred memories of more. The memory of warm, whole, willing House.

House slumped into those kind hands; love-touched - a tactile taste of paradise unknown to him - which steadied his breathing just a little.

In his own living room, Wilson ate from what had been declared forbidden and he was filled utterly. No pale, silent memory, but the vibrant feel of House and the cherished word from his own mouth: He - Wilson - had made him happy.

Wilson wanted to hear those words again. See them in his hands to hold always. Touch them to his lips and taste forever. Guzzle them like a thirsty man in a water less country. Perfect never-before-spoken-by-Gregory-House words and Wilson would memorize their tune. Heart-swelling perfect syllables.

Wilson made House look at him and House's eyes fluttered in an effort to obey. But his lids dropped shut and his lungs, still pumping hard and fast, refused to cooperate.

Still, Wilson was charmed by the man's effort. He's so afraid, Wilson thought, of what he might see in my eyes. Terrified of being human. Human was vulnerable. Human meant getting hurt. It came with the whole, damaged, dog-eared package.

House's head sagged in Wilson's hands, he was going to sleep but not without one last barely audible complaint. "This is...all your...f-fruity fault."

"I know." Wilson couldn't have felt happier. House trusted him. Not a lot, but enough. "It's okay." He told House as he passed out. Wilson supported his head and shoulders, letting them tilt forward onto his lap. He very tenderly kissed House's neck and whispered into his almost deaf ear, "I love you."

Wilson glanced at his watch. "Twelve minutes, buddy. Not bad."

Wilson turned House's head sideways so his breathing would not be hindered and his long, physician's fingers stroked the more pepper than salt hair. Wilson's left hand strayed to House's ruined thigh (though perfect, not ruined actually), while his right touched his own whole one. Now and again it still cramped, outraged by his treatment of it, though the memory of the pain had faded almost entirely.

House's pain, an ever current reality, would never fade but hang on with hooked claws.

Now Wilson would do the same. He would hang on to him, keep him close, keep him safe.

Because there were worse kinds of pain.

"I love you so much. You have no idea."

888888888888888888888888888

House's eyes fluttered, then opened. "What happened?"

Wilson smiled down at him. "You fainted in my arms."

"How melodramatic of me."

Wilson said fondly, "Actually," - almost wistfully - "it was...unbelievably sexy." He led House to the bedroom.

.

.

.

.

House woke up first and rolled over. Wilson was still asleep on his side. His hair was ruffled, his face, half buried in a feather pillow, was peaceful. A downright gorgeous man.

House had never thought of himself as that. Whenever he looked in a mirror, he never considered his own appearance as handsome or even good looking. Some seemed to think so. Cameron, for one. And Cuddy.

Wilson also of course, who, the night before during some very heavy sex, had (in between moans) gushed, "You're hotter than the surface of the sun. And I'm going to screw you 'till it burns out."

I'm dating a closet poet.

House himself thought he maybe looked "okay". Average. A bit scruffy and not just because of the whiskers. He was very much aware that there were less years ahead than were behind, and that he had been hard on his body. And now it was failing.

But Wilson did not seem to care about any of that. Wilson had shown him over and over how much he loved his body and how much he adored his face. He almost never let up kissing him, even in the midst of a mind-blowing orgasm.

House felt both scared and comforted by that. Scared because one day Wilson might wake up and realize he was lying next to a dying, cranky old man. But comforted that Wilson had, after all, thus far stuck by him for many years - all the years he had known him - no matter what bone-headed move House himself had made. And Wilson was still there. Closer, in fact. In bed, wanting it. Wanting him.

For a year Wilson had said as much over and over. House hadn't listened or believed.

But the previous day again, Wilson had been against his skin and at his lips. Wilson was already there in his mind, in his conscience and in his life. Now in his heart as well. As close as anyone had ever been to him, including Stacey.

House got up and limped to the bathroom. As he pee-ed, he found himself a little choked up. Glancing back over his shoulder to where Wilson slept, he felt...that he ought to thank him for putting up with him. For tolerating him. For loving him. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt that wanted. "Why?"

"Because you're worth it." Wilson answered, wrapping his arms around House's waist.

House had not seen him get up or walk up behind him. He was embarrassed that he'd been caught thinking aloud. Dropping the subject is what he wanted to do but instead he did what he thought he should do, what Wilson would want him to do. He kept talking. "I don't know...what that means."

Wilson, indulging in the silken sex of House's warm skin, ran his hands up and down his abdomen. He loved the feel of House's skin against his own and continued to kiss his neck and shoulders as he spoke. It was erotic repose. Resting his chin on House's shoulder - into his ear, "Why don't you like yourself?" He asked softly.

House shrugged. Wilson did not let go as House squeezed out toothpaste and began to brush.

"I can't alter the conclusions you've made about yourself over the years but I can tell you how I see you." Wilson nosed and kissed his hair. "Do you think I'm special? Am I worth anything, at least to you?"

House thought about it for a few seconds, not because he didn't have an answer, but because he wanted to tell Wilson what he really thought. He wanted Wilson to know that his answer was the truth. He stopped brushing and spit into the sink. Then rinsed. "I think you're the best man I've ever known." It was not flattery.

Wilson felt a rush. It was the best compliment that he had ever received. Solely because it was from House, the man who loved him - of course he did. Yes, he did! - but a harsh judge of people. People disappointed. People hurt. House had been hurt. A lot. He trusted no one.

Just me, Wilson thought. And, maybe, that was enough.

House added quietly and succinctly, "In the ways that count the most, you're nearly perfect."

At that moment Wilson wanted to kiss the man - remove all trace of anything painful that had ever touched him - kiss him without stopping. Ever. "You think I'm perfect...?" Wilson kissed his back again and held him tighter. Touching, holding tightly the man he loved more than his own life and knowing it was forever was a freedom he had never known before. "...then how can you believe you're anything less if I love YOU?"

888888888888888888888888

Morning became day and day became evening.

"Last night, and afternoon, was really good." House said as they drank their particular beverage choices in Wilson's living room.

Wilson nodded. "Yup." He'd chosen a double of whiskey for himself. Yesterday House had come to confess and not just with words. He'd shown Wilson his cut up arm. White scars were there, too, telling Wilson how long House had been at it.

Wilson had blanched white, felt sick to his stomach, then hugged him. He loved him anyway. Despite. Regardless. Never-the-less. Doesn't matter. The fresh slices would fade like everything else. The cuts and the pain that caused them, were no longer hidden and so had no power over their creator.

House had hoped Wilson would pick it up from there. When he didn't, House scrambled to find the right words to express what he meant. And what he hoped. "It was nice to be here." House played with his cup and did not look at Wilson at all. "With you I mean."

"Ditto." It was uncharacteristic for Wilson to be so laconic.

Wilson, knowing where House was trying to lead the conversation, saw his let-down expression and came to his rescue, "Okay, so you want to try again, us, you and me? Right?"

House, still not looking at him, nodded.

"Are you sure?"

House swallowed hard. "I stayed the night, didn't I? It was great. Do I have to beg?"

"No, but a little groveling would be nice. Home cooked meal, wine, dancing-"

At the humor, House's relief could be sliced with a hatchet, "-Not for any amount of Wilson."

Wilson smiled. "So, we're a couple again? But I can't leave my toothbrush in your bathroom?"

"Sure."

"I'm not supposed to stand too close to you in public? I have to share you with hired ho's...?"

"No ho's. And the public thing, well, I'll work on acting less hetero'."

Wilson's last question was more sober, "And when I kiss you, do I have to wonder whether it might be the last time?"

"No."

"Because I want more than weekend House. I want weekday Greg. And weeknight Greg too. I want him in my kitchen, my living room, my bathroom and especially in my bed."

"We've already done it in pretty much all those places, so looks like we're good."

Wilson wasn't quite finished, "Because you're no longer free to tear out my heart when the next Cuddy comes along."

House looked at the floor. "I'm a forty-nine year old crippled, drug addicted, heart patient who's maybe going to see another three or four years. There aren't going to be any Cuddy's."

"So you're settling? That's flattering. Really, thanks."

"I'm not "settling", I'm admitting I was...an ass."

"Good start. But you're not in love with me?"

House felt a lump of panic in his throat. He wished he was in love with him. Really in love. But there had to be truth. Wilson had insisted, so - "No."

"But you love me, you know,...in a "way"?"

"Yes."

Wilson sighed. He felt happy but not as happy as he would like to feel. "The not in love thing might be a problem."

House answered back meaningfully, "Problems can be fixed. Feelings altered. I can change."

Wilson was stunned. Unheard of words from the man called House. "Don't take this the wrong way, but that doesn't sound like the House I know at all."

House shrugged. "Sleeping with you isn't the House you know."

Wilson sipped his whiskey. "Is any part of sleeping with me the House I know?"

House drank his non-alcoholic beer. It did not satisfy. "All this introspection is shifting my bowels. Can we just finish with "I like the sex. I enjoy you. You're not ugly and when's breakfast?"?"

Wilson had just heard House's version of 'You're sexy, I 'L' word you'. They soothed his wounds well enough. House had said all he was honestly capable of. The words were made tender by their truth. House said what was real and what was real was respectful. It was loving.

The whiskey was very relaxing and Wilson sunk serenely into the couch cushions. He wanted House near him, and crooked a finger for House to move from the easy chair over to him.

House did so, with an endearing mix of uncertainty and hope. Once he was settled, Wilson placed his hand on House's hurt thigh and faced him. "Why did you stay that night in the hotel? You knew I wasn't moving, but you stayed anyway."

House examined his hands and sipped his beer. "Insurance. I wanted to make sure you stayed."

"I don't believe you. You wanted to stay."

"I wanted-"

"-You care a hell of a lot more about me than you're willing to admit."

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just a pervert."

"It's nice to know."

"Which part?"

Wilson practically poured his brown eyes into House's blue ones. "Both."

House screwed up his face. "You're not going to start crying are you?"

"No. But I'd like to know more about you."

"There's a wickedly accurate write-up on me in Playgirl. Length, girth, prowess, technique..."

"Fiction isn't really my cup of tea." Wilson smiled. "And I mean eventually know more about you. What goes on in that skewed brain of yours. Nothing hidden, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." House rolled his eyes.

"Don't freak. This is what people who love each other do - they talk."

"I'm not in the 'L' Word with you."

"Close friends with great benefits then. Talking to me won't give you brain damage, I promise. I'm a doctor."

"I'm okay with us playing doctor." House said.

.

.

XXX

.

.

After a week on the job, Wilson cornered House in his office. "My place. I'll order out."

House nodded and followed his friend to his car. At Wilsons' front door, he let House in first who steered a direct line to the kitchen. "I want to know again if you're in love? With me?" Wilson asked as he followed him.

House was first and walked directly to the fridge and opened it, poking his head almost all the way inside and giving Wilson a very nice view on his backside. House raiding his fridge didn't bother him. When he ate, House looked content, so feeding House for Wilson was a happy thing.

House snagged a cold beer and perched on a bar stool. Wilson loved it when he sat on those too, which is why he bought them. It gave him an unobstructed view of House's muscled legs. And he loved those legs in those jeans. House's fantastic thighs filled them nicely. Tight, shapely, suckably goddamn nice. Wilson filled his own pair often enough just thinking about them.

House cracked the beer can. "How many times do we have to discuss this? No, I am not in love. I don't have butterflies. My head doesn't swoon whenever you enter the room..." He stood and leaned against the counter to better talk to his busy, busy lover, as Wilson bustled back and forth in his spacious kitchen. His cane he'd left by the front door. He didn't need it as much at Wilson's place as there was lots more counter and sturdy furniture to lean on. "I don't even swoon when you kiss me."

Wilson walked by him and in passing brushed the backs of his fingers against House's jeans-confined penis. "Does this swoon?"

House blushed. "That...swells."

"Why?" Wilson disengaged and put on the kettle.

"Because IT loves you."

Wilson clattered cups and spoons around. Poured sugar into a white sugar bowl. Got the cream from the fridge and put it on the table. This was their weekly routine. During the week, one or two days at House's place - it was closer to the hospital - and on weekends, some Saturdays and usually every Sunday at Wilson's condo. Eat, talk, argue, sex, eat, sex, talk, sleep, T.V., sex, eat and sleep, sex, sleep, sex, sex, sex...it was, Wilson often thought, their delightful, delicious, oh-so-fucking wonderful routine.

"You're just afraid to admit," Wilson continued, "that you just might be in love. Or at least on your way there."

"I don't even know the address."

Wilson effected a very good and convincing hurt look on his face.

And it actually worked! House backpedaled with, "Look, I admit I "L" word you, but not that I'm IN "L" word WITH you."

"You love me, it's the same thing."

"No it isn't. You're talking about the weather. I'm talking climate."

"Again, same thing, House."

"Again, no it's not, Wilson. Don't you ever read anything but the I.J.C.? Weather is a transient occurrence. It comes and goes. Like emotions, changes all the time. Climate is a pattern of weather. Predictable, changes little over time and is based on past evidence."

"Okay, fine." Wilson scooped instant coffee into a shiny chrome coffee decanter. "Meteorologist of the heart that you are, what does my "climate" toward you tell you about me?"

House gulped his beer. He enjoyed these discussions, especially when he could show Wilson just where he was wrong. "That you're predictable. An unchanging, un-stimulating, un-bearably cheerless weather pattern with endless weeks and weeks of dry, dry, baking in the sweltering sun-"

"-Hilarious. Answer the question." Wilson poured boiling water into the decanter.

House paused and reached out his open hand, waiting. "Get me another brew and you too will better yourself by the wisdom of Doctor Gregory House." Wilson sighed heavily but he didn't mind, really. It was twelve feet from House's spot at the counter to the fridge. Nothing for him. For House... about this time of day, his leg would have had enough exercise and be demanding extra Vicodin.

"Here." Wilson put a can of Coors in his hand. "Answer."

"Your weather pattern says you're predictable. Smart that you hang low over House-country, but still predictable."

"And...?"

"You "L" word me."

Wilson threw a cozy over the coffee decanter and put it on the table along with the cups and spoons. ""Love". Say "love". We don't have to code-talk in my kitchen."

"Fine. Love. You love me."

"IN love, actually." Wilson did not sit down but poured himself a cup of coffee. Added cream and four heaping teaspoons of sugar. House made a face.

"And your climate?" Wilson prompted again. "You've stuck with me over the years, been beside me, been in my bed regularly for some of it. A pattern of hot, sweaty, sexing-me-up "weather", wouldn't you agree?" Wilson walked closer to House. Crowded him, confined him against his corner of the counter. The coffee was temporarily forgotten. "What does your "climate" say about you?"

House smiled, staring with wicked defiance back into Wilson's challenging but confident eyes. Wilson's brown bottomless smoking eyes that said...so many things. House cleared his throat. "That I "L" word you. But not IN "L"."

Wilson threw up his hands in mock exaggeration. "My God! You're going to deny it until the-" He was about to say "day you die" but his heart twisted around 'till it hurt, choking off the words...

"...the cows come home."

House smirked. "Since you own no cows, yeah, 'till about then."

Wilson sipped his coffee. "You've got to admit at least, that we're an item."

"Mmm, no. We're two items. Sitting on the same shelf. In the Prophylactic aisle. You know, next to the lube and ribbed condoms."

"Are we at least within jerk-off distance of each other?"

"Gross. Closer than that I guess."

Wilson stood and walked to House again. Not touching just yet. At arms length. "This close?"

House picked up instantly on Wilson's game. This was one of their routines that he liked. Who would cave first and be the one rushing the other into bed? House, so far, had held his ground - MADE Wilson take charge. The sex was way hotter when Wilson was in charge. James Wilson really did work hard in the sex department. Strived to horny heights to give his sex partner what he most wanted.

"Not close enough." House answered.

Wilson pressed his crotch against House's. "This close?" He said in a throaty whisper. Wilson was delighted to see House's pupils dilate and hear his sharp intake of air. This was his favorite part of all his favorite parts of undressing, kissing, caressing and fucking Gregory House - the seduction.

House's respirations had doubled and his voice was low and breathless, "Yeah, that's about the spot."

Wilson loved their foreplay games, too, and House's reactions even more. "Even this close?" Wilson kissed House's scratchy neck, temple, cheek, along his jaw. Tiny, deft, feather kisses, just side-stepping his lips, just teasing the corners of his mouth. Nibbled at him with his teeth, here, there, brushed his lips across House's but did not grant him the release of a deep, hard tongue swallow. Even when House's mouth followed his and fruitlessly tried to take one.

Next Wilson placed his hands on either side of House's abdomen, up under his shirt, stroking his flesh in small circles, sliding his fingers along his rib cage - he was still a little too thin - feeling each muscle, each part of his flesh that was in reach. Wilson knew this drove House to sexual distraction.

House was breathing fast and hard now. Needing,... wanting...but still he stood his ground but on shaky, weakening legs, Wilson did not fail to notice.

Wilson had saved something up for today though. He reached down and unbuttoned, very slowly, House's jeans, brushing his ever hardening cock with the backs of his fingers again. Not a stroke, just a soft up and down tease. Then, making sure he kept his eyes locked onto House's, he kneeled down and with his teeth unzipped House. He looked back up at House who was staring down at him like a man seeing a vision. Ardent desire and utter disbelief. Wilson smiled with anticipation. Licked his lips so House would see it.

House bit his lip. "A-h-h-h...god..." He whispered in a shuddering breath..

Then Wilson quickly stood. Yawning he stretched like a cat and walked to the fridge. "Are you hungry?" He opened it and rummaged around in the crisper. "We've got foot-longs!"

Behind him House took one huge in and exhale. He hobbled to Wilson - who heard him of course, yet again amazed (and amused) at how fast a pent-up, sexual frustrated House could hobble! - grabbed Wilson, spun him and planted a hard, almost violent, deep throated kiss on his mouth. Fingers wound in Wilson's hair, House kept on kissing him, pushing Wilson up against the still open fridge. Jars and containers rattled and fell.

House finally let Wilson up for air. Both were breathing hard.

Wilson asked. "So you're NOT hungry?"

House stared at Wilson's cunning browns with his heat-stoked blue's. "Yes, I AM!" He growled. He pulled Wilson closer so he could grate the words right into his ear, and into his mind where they would never escape. "Get your ass in that bedroom and take your clothes off." House said in a register too low for anyone to hear but this man who was his. "Because I'm going to fuck you until the cows come home."

.

.

.

.

.

Afterward they returned to the kitchen. It was dusk by then and Wilson switched on the stove light. "The coffee's cold by now."

"Who cares. I hate that instant stuff. Why don't you buy the real stuff? You got money now. And you use a Cozy for God's sake. This is America. Nobody uses a Cozy."

"Jewish people do." Wilson sat down. "And Ukrainians." Wilson was in the mood to be House-ish. "And gays, even. Besides I like little sugar lumps. And the little sugar lump tongs with the pink handles." He pointed, "I've got two pair in the drawer there. And Homo'-genized milk."

"Hey," House said, drinking orange juice from the container, "I'm the only one allowed to make gay jokes in this relationship."

Wilson froze for a second like a man in a waking dream. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Hah!! - You said "relationship"!" He stood in front of House with a gleeful grin. "You said it, House." He stuck a finger in House's face triumphantly.

House rolled his eyes. "It was a slip of the tongue. You know all about that, don't you?" He stuck his tongue out and wagged it around seductively.

Wilson refused to be distracted. "You said the "R" word! Hoo-boy, can the "I am in "L" with you" words be far behind??" Wilson almost danced around. "You're done-for now, House. You are so screwed!" He announced happily. "You lose. I win!"

"Oh, for God sakes!" House storm-limped into the living room and turned on the T.V., setting the volume to loud.

"This isn't going away." Wilson called after him. "Television is just a temporary escape. A lonely port in the storm of love." Wilson was really getting into it; thoroughly enjoying himself. "You can't go back now. Can't un-ride the wave, House. Can't undo the "do-ing" of Wilson, the many positions, the sweat and tears, the triumphs and tickles...the lube-ing of moi!...You're stuck like a cork in my bottle. Like a cucumber in my potato sack-"

""Patch"! Not sack, you idiot!" House yelled back. "If you're going to use my metaphors, at least get them right!" He found a game and set the T.V. volume to it's highest.

Not too far away in the kitchen, Wilson put the kettle on again and hummed a tune.

In the livingroom with televison blaring so loudly it hurt his ears, House smiled.

.

.

.

.

Wilson washed the dishes and found House sleeping with his head back in front of the still blaring T.V. Wilson switched it off and nudged him.

"Hey. Bed time."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Two or three years.

That's what Michael's had said in his doctor-mode-speak.

That's the time House had heard and accepted with hardly a blink.

Those were the words Wilson heard and felt his chest cave in.

They were already within the first year. So there would be a next year, and a third. And then every year after that would become a year of maybe. Maybe I'll have him for one more. Just one more. Just one - please-God don't take this man from me - more.

Two or three tiny spaces of time. Far too little to uncover everything Gregory. Even less to complete a loving of him in mind, soul, body.

Heart.

Not enough minutes to read with hands all perfect and imperfect (then made perfect by biased touch) parts of a man now belonging to him, James Wilson. House's mind now his. Gregory's body, his body. The lover beside him, his soul now exposed and cherished. House's beating but injured heart laying beside him in his bed every night. The injured heart - the ephemeral one - healing. Slowly Gregory House, all given to him at last. His body was a fire for wintertime. His touch, food for the dying.

House was his life.

But coldly delivered almost too late. Wilson loved God for making him and hated God for taking him back. Each warm rise and fall of his lover's chest marked time leaving forever. Each heart beat in him a terrible clock; only so many movements left.

Wilson lay on his side and studied the sleeping form. Damaged. But beautiful. Scars but tiny weathering on an landscape made by a Master.

Wilson, wanting to protect him with a frenzied intensity, could only softly follow with finger-tips the paths of each fleshly insult thrust against House over the course of years. Unfeeling infarction that crippled him for life. Bullets that had almost killed. The skilled but ascetic surgeon's needle which had branded that divine thigh.

Finally, the heart that betrayed him and left as a reminder a six inch zipper that with time would fade, but never leave.

None of these had a hold on him.

Only the years. Months. Days.

Wilson watched him sleep, which he loved doing. Sometimes long after he should have been getting his own rest.

That evening, just a few small hours ago, (Wilson played it back in his mind on continuos feed), they had been making love. House asking, telling, begging Wilson - showing him how much he wanted him. His hooded blue's cloudy with desire as though a cocktail of drugs had washed through him like a river. And Wilson eagerly answering with hands, lips, teeth, mouth, fingers, body, cock and drawn out undulations of sexual succor. No matter how much of Wilson's body pressed against Greg's, it never seemed enough. Never close enough, long enough. Never, never satiated. More.

Always he wanted more.

Wilson had begun to worry that House's heart couldn't take another session. House, on the other hand, had seemed unconcerned as he deftly rolled Wilson onto his back and lay his body - he had a good twenty pounds on Wilson - full length on him. Wilson nearly fainted from desire. He relished the hot, trapped feel of House's hard sex pressing down on him. Teasing him. Holding him to the earth. While his body flexed and shuddered, his mind chanted: this mind-blowing sexy man let him never move off me. Make love to me, Greg. Fuck me again. Please, please...

Never ever stop...

The more bewitching moment came when House rolled over onto his back and held his hard cock up for Wilson. His eyes left no doubt. He wanted inside Wilson. He wanted James as James had first wanted him. Wilson had nearly quit breathing in the moment, so overwhelming was his love and lust for House in that second. Incredible that he had survived it at all.

Wilson generously lubed up House's perfect and hungry cock and settled himself down onto him. He did not move for many, many seconds, savoring the fullness of Greg inside him. Hot penetration. Holy invasion. And the driving power of Greg in him and him on Greg. Shared power. Mutual thoughts and flesh wanting exactly the same thing: to fuck the other mindlessly - desperately - until the world ended.

When they had spent themselves and slept a bit, one would wake and reach for the other and they would begin again. Over and over, all afternoon.

Wilson watched House slumber under the accommodating fog of drugs. Vicodin for his howling leg. Bis-phosphocholine-hexane for his scarred and tired heart. It's beat, steady now, would gradually fade to an uncertain whisper before falling mute.

Far, far too soon.

In the dim, muted hues of the nighttime room, shapes hinted at only by the orange glow of an alarm-radio, House looked...at home. The shadows of their small world and the timid glow from the flash of the 1:AM gathered around them. House's pale countenance slept a foot away on a glowing white cotton pillow. Such were the hushed colors of life. Wilson's had become golden radiance.

Starlight.

House was vulnerable in the way of all people. A slave to the physical. Frightened of the possible. And now, new-born within an absolute: he was loved.

But Wilson's soul shook at the fragility of what he had been granted. Where losing House had sent him plunging, having him back offered delicate wings. Airy, wind worn things that could dissolve at any moment. Having this man was moonlight moving across a dusty floor. Find it, glow in its silver shine, and then watch it leave.

Wilson watched House sleep and stood in the warm beam. He loved Greg beyond words to contain the meaning. And, as night follows day, someday he would have to watch him pass.

It was a pleasure and a pain that Wilson never spoke of to him. The pleasure of it...Greg was alive and with him. The inconsolable pain of it...knowing how short that time might be. Wilson stroked House's rough cheek. His mouth twitch and he rolled over towards Wilson, not waking.

God how he loved that scruffy face.

And how much Wilson wanted to wake him, but didn't. Talk to him, but let him sleep. Kiss him, but left him peaceful. Make love to him, but allowed him rest.

With eyes on a cruel vision Wilson saw the heartless passage of perfect things - Greg House - a too soon unjust fate.

With his heart on the moment, Wilson watched over his lover...

And time stopped.

End

Review this Story/Chapter

Top of Form 3

Bottom of Form 3

Return to Top FPRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT=Quantcast"


End file.
